The Huntsman and Huntress of the Sun and Stars
by Star's Keyblade4114
Summary: Following the events of "Storm the Castle". with the wand now cleaved, Moon consults with Glossaryck about Star and Marco's safety. Glossaryck tells Moon of a place where the two could be trained as well as protected, a place known as Remnant. Warning: there will be Starco. Plus I might place my OC from my other story in this one or bring in two new one.
1. Prologue:The Moon's Request

**A/N: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen of the fanfiction community! I welcome you to a new story by yours's truly. Like my first story this one is a crossover between two shows that you wouldn't expect( unless, you are someone who has read my first story).**

 **This is a crossover between Star vs the forces of evil and RWBY. Now in my opinion, both these shows have somethings in common that could make for a really interesting story. Also this story is only one of the ideas I had planned to do. On my first story when we reached chapter 9, I gave one of the people who favorited a choice between one of my story ideas and they picked this one.**

 **Now this story will start at the end of the episode "Storm the castle". After that I'm going to ask you guys for ideas on a couple of things. But I'll tell you them at the end of this chapter.**

 **Okay, I think I've rambled enough, let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: SVTFOE is the property of Daron Leah Nefcy and RWBY is the creation of the late Monty Oum**

 **Prologue: The Moon's Request**

In a faraway dimension, there was a planet that was called "Remnant". This planet was home to four great continents. Menagerie, Anima, Solitas, and Sanus. Every living thing on Remnant possessed a soul, which physically manifests into what is known as Aura: a form of innate energy that bestows its user with certain abilities and powers.

The world of Remnant is populated by two intelligent species – humans and Faunus, a race of human-animal hybrids.

Legend says that unlike the inhabitants of other dimensions, the people of Remnant were born from dust. Although strong, wise, and resourceful, they were born into an unforgiving world. Forced to fight for their very survival against an inevitable darkness known as the creatures of Grimm, creatures of destruction that set it's destrucive sights on man and all of his creations.

Both forces clashed with each other but it seemed as if the darkness was intent on returning man's brief exsistence to the void.

However in man's darkest time he discovered a small spark of hope that would ignite change and in time, their resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools they needed to help even the odds.

This power was appropriatly named "Dust".

With nartures wrath in hand, man lit his way through the darkness and in it's absence, came strenght, civilization and most importantly, life.

However, after mankind's victory over the Grimm, they soon began to turn on themselves, which spiralled into a series of self-destructive conflicts. One of which was called the "Great War, which was fought over the issue of individualism and self-expression. Conflict between human and Faunus also arose due to Faunus being subjugated which lead to another conflict called the "Faunus Rights Revolution".

Now in it's modern day, the people of Remnant now live within four kingdoms; Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral and finally Vale. Through a combination of human tenacity and natural barriers, these settlements are known a "safe havens" and "becaons of hope" for humanity. But small villiages and communities exist outside the kingdoms, though they are noted as being far more susceptible to Grimm attacks. This serves to emphasize that Remnant is not a particularly welcoming world to humans and Faunus.

Following the Great War, institutions known as Huntsman Academies were created, one in each of the four Kingdoms. These institutes were made for the sole purpose of training Huntsmen and Huntresses, elite warriors dedicated to slaying the creatures of Grimm and whose duty is to "uphold the peace" of Remnant.

Within Vale's Huntsman Academy known as Beacon Academy, their was a conversation taking place with four people.

"Hmm... yes that does sound concerning. But I am glad to hear that your daughter and her friend managed to come back safely." A middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes said. He was wearing an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He was wearing a pair of shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. leaning against the desk he was sitting at was a cane.

Standing next to him was a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she was wearing thin ovular glasses. She had dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She was wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She had black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that was purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape was stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads was an emblem of a tiara.

"Although, from the sound of things, she's appears to be very reckless and that seems to get her and anyone else around into serious danger." The woman said sternly.

"I'm well aware of that Ms. Goodwitch. Which was why River and I thought sending her to a safe dimension like earth would be a good choice." A woman with pale blue hair and magenta-colored diamonds on her cheeks said from a holographic screen on the man's desk.

"And no one is saying that was the wrong decision you Majesty. I believe that the choice to send your daughter to earth shows how much you value her safety as a mother." The man said understandly.

"You have my thanks Head Master," The woman said honestly. "There's no need to be so formal Queen Moon. Please just call me Ozpin." The man now known as Ozpin said.

"I see, very well then." Moon said before the forth person decided to speak.

"So Ozpin, would it be okay for Princess Star and her friend Marco Diaz to attend your school?" The forth person who was a small, dark blue man with a magenta gem embedded in his forehead asked floating next to Moon.

"Glossaryck! Could you please act more appropriately." Moon said looking to her daughter's guide.

"Agreed, you should act more like the person who is suppose to guide each ruleing monarch of that dimension." The blonde haired woman said sternly while Glossaryck looked back with a board expression.

"Sigh... as straight lased as ever I see. Nice to see you haven't changed too much Glynda." He said as the woman now known as Glynda just sighed in minor frustration.

"While I have no problems with Miss Star attending Beacon, I must ask though, why do you wish for her friend to attend as well?" Ozpin asked. "Hmm... call it a hunch, but I have a good feeling about the boy. Plus, I think having those two attend together would be an interesting." Glossaryck said.

"Also," he started looking to Glynda. "Marco is more or less like Star's "safety net". He can help make sure she doesn't do anything that would go overboard." He says.

"Sigh... so long as he manages to keep Miss Butterfly from possiably setting the school on fire, that is all I ask." She said. "Believe me, that boy will make sure she stays out of trouble... mostly."

"I'd like to speak with the two of them first. As well as the boy's parents about what they think of this." Ozpin said.

"Of course. However, Star has already returned to earth along with Marco and his parents." Moon said. "That's alright, I'd very much like to meet the daughter of "Moon the Undaunted" in person. And this young man, Marco was it? You said he knows some basic form of combat correct? I'd like to see how he truly measures up." Ozpin said curiously.

"Of course, thank you again Head Mas- I mean... thank you Ozpin." Moon said politly. "I'll see you when you get to earth Oz," Glossaryck said as the hologram screen shut off.

"Are you sure you want to allow those two attend Beacon?" Glynda asked as Ozpin got up from his seat.

"Come now Glynda. Taking into account what we've heard, it seems like these two are not that much different from a certian silver-eyed girl we met recently." He said pulling out a pair of scissors that had a dark green handle.

"Now then," He says as he cuts open a blue portal with the scissors." Shall go introduce ourselves?" He said gesturing to the portal.

Glynda just sighed as she walked towards the portal.

"Let's just hope she has some of her mother's sense of etiquette." She said as she walked into the portal.

"Hmm... I think we'll be in for quite the surprise." Ozpin said as he walked into portal as it closed behind him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Why is starting a new story so much easier than coming up with new chapters? Anyway, what did you think of this prologue? was it good? Bad? I want to hear what you guys think of this second story here. Now like I said in my last author note, I'd like to hear ideas you guys have for either a team and/or weapons for Star and Marco. alright now see ya ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: A Star and Sun meet a Wizard

**A/N: Welcome everyone to the second chapter of The Huntsman and Huntress of the Sun and Stars! In the first chapter, we were introduced to Ozpin and Glynda and they were speaking with Moon and Glossaryck about allowing Star and Marco to attend Beacon Academy.**

 **Now in this chapter, we'll see how Star and Marco are doing after everything that happened. If you've seen "My New Wand", then you know what happened. Ozpin and Glynda will be arriving after that to talk to Star and Marco.**

 _"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten—things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

 _-Ozpin_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY and I don't own SVTFOE**

 **Chapter 1: A Star and Sun meet the Wizard**

 **(Earth Dimension, Diaz Residence)**

"Ahh come on, it's going to take us hours to get this room of yours cleaned." A young 14 year old Latino American boy wearing a light gray shirt, a red hoodie, dark gray skinny jeans, and olive and white sneakers said.

His name is Marco Diaz and he was helping scrub green goo from the walls of what looked to be the room of a castle loft.

"Sorry about this Marco. But hey, at least you're not stuck in my closet anymore." Said a girl around the same age, who had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. On her cheeks were a pair of pink hearts. She was wearing a green dress with a mint collar, sleeve cuffs, and trim on the skirt, pink and purple striped leggings, white boots with magenta soles, pink tips, and a star on both sides of each heel, a magenta headband, and a black spider necklace.

Her name was Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni and the current owner of the Royal Family Wand, Which had changed after she used the whispering spell her mother taught her to destroy it.

It was light purple with white wings, but the wings are sharper and curved more toward the wand's tip. The yellow crown on the tip of the wand is retained from its previous appearance, but the butterfly between the bell and grip and the heart at the grip's base are now gold instead of blue, with the butterfly taking on a new, larger shape. Bluish-purple tape also wraps around the grip. The faceplate consists of a light blue circle with a pentagon pattern that has five hearts. The center of the wand however only had half of the golden star that its previous form had.

Like Marco, she was also scrubbing the walls of her room trying to get the green goo that covered them due to her wand randomly discharging it's magic. It also created a small green tower in Star's loft, which Glossaryck called dibs on and was currently decorating to his liking.

"You know, we'd be done by now if I could use my wand." Star said trying to persuade Marco to let her use her wand to get this mess cleaned up quicker so they could do something fun together.

"Star, as much as I would like to get this cleaning done sooner too, I don't think using your wand while it's acting weird right now is a good idea." Marco said scrubbing harder to try and get the goo off.

"Alright, alright," Star said. " I just wish I knew what Glossaryck meant when he said the wand is "broken"."

Star takes the wand out of her star purse and looks at it closely.

"I mean except for only having half a star, it doesn't look broken. What do you think Marco?" Star asked as Marco walks over to look at Star's wand.

"I'm not really sure Star," He said scratching the top of his head. "I mean you're right. Aside from the half star and looking different, you're wand looks okay. It just… started acting weird for some reason. But I'm sure you'll figure it out." Marco said placing his hand on Star's shoulder to reassure her.

"Aww, thanks Marco. It's always nice to know my bestie has my back." Star said suddenly bringing Marco into a hug.

Marco was surprised at first, but he soon returned the hug.

"Phew, finally got everything up there in order." A voice said from above making the two separate from each other.

They look up and see Glossaryck floating down from a door in the ceiling that lead to the new tower that Star's wand created.

"You both are still cleaning? I thought you'd both be done by now." Glossaryck said look around at the green goo covered room. "You were up there for only 15 minutes and you expected us to be done cleaning by now?" Marco asked in slight irritation. "Well yes, that's if Star used a spell to clean the room super-fast." He says like it was obvious.

"But you said that the wand was broken didn't you?" Star asks. "Oh it's broken alright, but you can still cast spells with it. You just have to watch for when they start to act strange is all." Glossaryck explained.

"So does that mean I can use a spell to clean this mess up super-fast then?" Star asked looking to the small blue magic man with a pleading grin on her face.

"Sure, go ahead. In fact, it may be a good idea to use a spell to clean this room up quickly." He said with a slight grin on his face. "Huh? How come?" Marco asked confused by what Glossaryck was talking about. "Oh you'll find out soon. For now though- **Cutie Kitten Clutter Cleaners!** " Star yells interrupting Glossaryck as she summons a litter of kittens wearing maid outfits that quickly begin scrubbing, mopping and cleaning up the mess.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Mrs. Diaz is in the kitchen making pancakes with a side of eggs and bacon. While Mr. Diaz prepares to go to the store to get a few things for the week.

"Dear? While you're out at the store, can you get another carton of eggs? I just used the last one for breakfast." She asks as she continues flipping the pancakes in the pan. "No problem honey. Is there anything else that we might-" Mr. Diaz was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh, sounds like someone at the door. Hold on, I'm coming!" Mr. Diaz says as he makes his way to the front door.

When he opened the door to see who it was, he saw a middle-aged man with tousled sliver hair and brown eyes. He had shaded glass spectacles and was wearing a black suit with a green shirt underneath carrying a cane. He was standing next to a woman who was wearing thin ovular glasses as well as a white long-sleeved, pleated shirt that had a keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. She had a black high-waist skirt and was wearing black boots that had brown heels. The woman was holding what looked like a see through tablet in her hands go over something that was on it.

"Hello, um… can I help you with something?" Mr. Diaz asked in his normal friendly voice.

"Good day to you sir, my name is Professor Ozpin and the woman next to me is my acquaintance Glynda Goodwitch." Ozpin says holding his hand out to Mr. Diaz.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Mr. Diaz says shaking Ozpin's hand then shaking Glynda's.

"Rafael? Who's at the door? Oh hello there," Mrs. Diaz says walking out from behind Mr. Diaz. "Angie dear, this is Professor Ozpin and Ms. Glynda Goodwitch." He said introducing the two. "It's a pleasure to meet you Professor." Mrs. Diaz holding her hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs.- Oh, you can call me Angie Diaz and this is my husband Rafael Diaz. Yes Mrs. Diaz, a pleasure to meet you both." Ozpin says shaking her hand.

"We apologize for coming to your home without notice, but there's a matter we would like to discuss with you, may we come in? Of course, please come in and make yourselves at home." Angie says as she and Rafael step to the side so that Ozpin and Glynda can come in.

"Can I get either of you something to drink? Water maybe?" Mr. Diaz asked them. "Just a cup of hot cocoa if it's not too much trouble." Ozpin said. "Tea would be fine." Glynda said looking up from the tablet.

"Alright, please have a seat while I prepare your drinks." Mr. Diaz says walking into the kitchen as Ozpin and Glynda sit at the table.

While waiting, the two could hear faint sounds coming from upstairs.

"Sigh Ozpin," Glynda says. " I'm still not sure if we should allow the princess and her friend to attend Beacon. First of all, they're both below the age range of students. Second, neither one of them have any knowledge about aura or semblance. And lastly, aside from the princess's wand, we don't know if the boy has any kind of weapon based combat training." Glynda said. "Wouldn't be more simpler to just have the princess relocated to a different place to keep her safe?"

"That's true, it would have been much easier." Ozpin said. "But, we don't know if there are others like this Toffee who could use the princess's friend the same way he did. Also from what Queen Moon and Glossaryck have told us, these two seem to have already form a very strong bond. If the queen chose to separate the two by having her daughter leave earth, I've no doubt the princess would find so way to come back here despite the danger she'd place herself in." Ozpin said.

"You may be right. Despite his lack of knowing when to take a situation seriously, he's just as clairvoyant as you when it comes to preparing for the unknown." Glynda admitted.

Rafael then walks back into the living room carrying a tray with four mugs.

"Here you are Señor," he says handing one of the mugs to Ozpin. "And here is your tea Ms. Goodwitch. Thank you very much." She said taking the mug from Mr. Diaz. Soon Mrs. Diaz walks into the living room to join the others for the discussion.

"So Professor, what is it you want to discuss with us?" Angie asked first. "Would it have anything to do with our son or Star by any chance?" She asked as Ozpin placed his mug on the table.

"Hmm, it seems like Queen Moon is not the only caring mother we have the pleasure of meeting. Yes Mrs. Diaz, what we came to talk with you and your husband about does involve your son and princess Star." Ozpin said.

"But before we go into any more details, could you please call the children down here? I think it best they hear what this discussion will entail." Glynda said. "Also, it would seem we arrived just as you all were about to enjoy breakfast by the look of it." She added glancing into the kitchen to see several plates that had pancakes with eggs, bacon resting on them.

"Right, of course. Rafael can you go call Star and Marco down while I go bring the food out here? Yes dear." He said climbing the stairs to the second floor while Angie walks beck into the kitchen to get everyone's plate.

"Do you plan to carry all that out here madam? If that's the case, then allow me to help." Ozpin said getting up from his chair. "Oh it's no trouble at all professor, I can handle- Oh!" Angie was cut off when tripped on something and started to fall forward along with everything she was carrying.

She closed her eyes and braced herself to hit the floor, but suddenly felt something holding her up by her arms. She also didn't hear the sounds of the plates crashing onto the floor.

"Are you okay Mrs. Diaz?" Angie opens her eyes which widen in surprise as looks to see that not only is she being held up by Ozpin but that all the food and plates were floating in midair.

"Mrs. Diaz, please just ask for assistance if you need it." Glynda says getting the stunned woman to look at her to see that she was holding a Riding crop which she had pointing at the floating food and utensils.

"I respect you being courteous to us while we are guests in your home, but there's nothing wrong with asking us to help if we can."

Glynda then waves her Riding crop, commanding the plates and food to fly over to the table where they calmly float down and place themselves on the table neatly. She then swings it again as two chairs coming floating out of the kitchen and place themselves at the table.

Angie just looked on with widened eyes at what just happened as Ozpin helped her back on her feet and pick up what had tripped her.

"I believe I found what caused your fall Mrs. Diaz." He said snapping Angie out of her trance to see him holding one of the laser puppies that Star had made when she first came to earth. It looked to be sound asleep, undisturbed by Angie tripping over it.

"OH. MY. GOSH! THAT WAS AWSOME!" An excited and energetic voice said.

The three adults looked to the staircase and saw a very excited Star Butterfly and wide eyed Marco Diaz standing with an equally wide eyed Rafael.

"Dad was... telling Star and I to come downstairs... when we heard you yell." Marco said still in shock.

"And when we ran down here to see if you were okay, we saw that guy with gray hair stop you from falling and that blonde hair lady with glasses use that thingy in her hand to stop everything you were carrying from falling on the ground. Then she waved it and everything went flying to the table and she made two chairs coming floating from the kitchen. It was so awesome!" Star said so fast she had to take a breath of air afterwards.

Glynda sighed while Ozpin chuckles a little.

"Technically my hair is silver, but everything else you observed princess Butterfly was quite accurate." Ozpin said walking over and handing the sleeping puppy to Marco.

"You know who I am?" Star asks. "Yes I do, I suppose you can call me an... acquaintance of your mother's." He said causing Star's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Now I know you, Marco and his parents have questions, but why not sit down first. We can go over and explain everything while you enjoy the breakfast Mrs. Diaz made." Ozpin said walking back to his seat at the table.

Marco looked to Star to know what she thought. Star just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to a seat at the table. Seeing that his friend had to issue with the idea, Marco places the sleeping puppy on the coach before joining everyone else at the table.

* * *

After everyone had eaten and Marco managed to keep Star from trying to sneak a strip of bacon from his plate, Ozpin and Glynda introduced themselves to Star and Marco, and Star asked Glynda if her Riding crop was her wand and that's how she was able to make everything float in the air.

"No Princess Butterfly, my Riding Crop is not a wand. It's... more or less my weapon." she said which confused Star and the Diaz's.

"What? No way that things a weapon. It looks way too small." Star said as she reached for her glass of orange juice only for it to rise up from the table and float away from her. She and Marco look and see that Glynda was using her Riding Crop to manipulate the glass before setting it back down near Star. The tip then shines with a purple light as Star, Marco and Marco's parent's eyes widen in amazement as ice forms in Star's glass.

"Okay first, I take back what I said, that is defiantly a weapon. And second, PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" Star asks/pleads causing groan a little.

"Star? Maybe we should let them tell us why they're here before you start asking random people to teach you stuff?" Marco said trying to get Star back on the topic.

"Okay Marco, I was just so excited is all." She said. "But... I guess I can wait after they tell us why their here." She said as she and Marco turned back to look at the two, missing the light smirk on Ozpin's face.

"So what's the reason my mom sent you guys to see me and Marco? And why do Marco's parents need to hear about this too?" Star asked them.

"Yes well to start off, could we have a look at your wand princess?" Ozpin asked kindly. Star was confused for a second, but complied and reached into her star purse.

"Here you go," Star said placing her wand in front of the two.

Ozpin and Glynda carefully looked at the wand and saw the half star in the center confirming that the wand had indeed been cleaved.

"Hmm, it's quite... different from when your mother had it." Glynda said looking at Star.

"Well the wand does change depending on who uses it." Star said while smiling knowingly. "True, but it never had its crystal split in two when your predecessors were tasked with keeping out of the wrong hands. So I would not be acting so cocky right now if I were you young lady." Glynda said sternly which caused Star, Marco and his parents to flinch.

"Sorry, your right. But it only looks like this because-" Star was about to say before Ozpin cut in. "Because you chose to destroy the wand in order to save Marco's life is that correct?" He said which surprised everyone except Glynda.

"You see, your mother informed us of what happened with you two and Toffee which is why we are here to- PLEASE DO SAY I HAVE TO LEAVE AND GO BACK HOME TO MEWNI!" Star begged loudly cutting Ozpin off from what he was going to say as she crawled over to him on her knees.

"Princess Butterfly! Please show some self-control. There's no need to act in such a childish manner." Glynda said in a serious stern voice as Star quickly ran back to her seat next to Marco.

"Calm yourself Miss Butterfly, that is not the reason why your mother sent us here to see you." Ozpin said which got Star to relax a bit.

"Oh, okay then hah, sorry about freaking out like that." Star said nervously laughing while scratching her head. "So if Star's mom didn't send you here to bring her back home, then why did she send you here?" Marco asked them.

Ozpin takes a sip of hot cocoa from the hug before looking between the two teens.

"You see… after Queen Moon informed us of what happened, She along with… an old friend of mine, requested that I allow you to attend the school that I run." He said.

"Wait, my mom wants to transfer me to another school here on earth?" Star asked. "No, not here on earth. The school is located in Remnant, the world that I and Glynda come from. Your mother believes it best you continue to train with the wand there. …HUUUH?!" Star and Marco both shouted at the same time.

"So Star is being transferred to a different school that's in another dimension?" Mrs. Diaz asked the silver-haired professor.

"That's correct, Queen Moon thinks that my school will help better prepare the Princess should she find herself facing a similar situation as the one she and your son found themselves in." Ozpin said to Mrs. Diaz. "However as I told her, I would like to hear what her daughter thinks about this and get her opinion on the matter. I am in no way forcing her to come to my school if she wishes not to, I'm only giving her the option." He said before looking to the young mewman girl.

"Princess, this is your choice. If you choose the decline, then I will respect decision and be on my way. Just know that if you decide you wish to attend Beacon, you would be choosing to embark on a path to being something more than the next queen of your kingdom, but it will be up to you if you wish to take the first step."

Star looked down with a troubled expression as she sat silently in her seat, unable to say anything while thinking deeply about what Ozpin was saying. If she chose to say no, she could remain on earth and continue to be with Marco and her other friends here. But if something like what happened with Toffee were to happened again, she and Marco may not be able to walk away from it as easily. There were also her other friends to consider, who's to say that they wouldn't be in as much danger as Marco was in when Toffee abducted him.

"Would… would I only be working on practicing my spells while at this school of yours?" Star asked looking up at Ozpin and Glynda.

They as well as Marco noticed that there was a sense of determination in Star's eyes when she asked. Marco was a bit surprised when he saw it as was Glynda. Ozpin on the other hand, smiled slightly when he saw it.

"I should explain a bit about the school first." Ozpin said. "Beacon Academy is a residential/boarding-type school, with the students living within dormitories on the campus. The school provides all living facilities, such as hygiene, food, and laundry."

"Normally, Beacon accept students that are around the age of 17, like the colleges here on earth." Glynda said.

"So I'm going to a school that's for people older than me?" Star asked. "That's correct, but don't let that intimidate you, the students there will be learning at the same pace as you will." Ozpin said.

"Umm, can I ask about something?" Marco said getting Ozpin and Glynda's attention. "I just wanted to ask what kind of school this is and what it is that's taught over there?" He asked a bit nervous. "Sigh, it's just… if Star decides to go to this school, I want to know that she's going to be alright over there. I know she can take care of herself and I'm just being over-cautious, but… she's my best friend and I want to make sure she'll be okay."

"Aww Marco, that's so sweet." Star said bringing Marco in for a hug.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz had proud looks from how their son was concerned about his friend. While Ozpin smiled at Marco's devotion towards the princess's safety and well-being.

' **I can see now why you suggested this boy come to beacon as well, he certainly shows that he values his friend's safety.** ' Ozpin thought. He then cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"I can see you are a true friend to the princess if your asking questions like those," Ozpin said looking over at Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. "You've certainly raised a good upstanding son Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. He he, Thank you very much. Yes thank you." They both said.

"Now to answer your question young man, Beacon Academy is one of four schools within our world of Remnant that's purpose is to help train children to fight monsters." Ozpin said.

Star, Marco and his parents were silent for a few seconds, before they all suddenly shouted "WHHHAATTT?!"

"Yes, you see the world of Remnant is not only inhabited by humans alone. There are also those we call Faunus, a race of human-animal hybrids. Both we and the Faunus face a constant foe known as the creatures of Grimm, creatures of darkness that have lived on Remnant since humanity came to be." Ozpin said. "Humans and Faunus both fought against the Grimm, and at some point it looked as if mankind was destined to return to the void. However in mankind's passion and resourcefulness, we found a power that would help us in our fight against the creatures of Grimm."

Ozpin then took something out of his pocket and placed four small crystals on the table for the Princess and Diaz family to see.

The first crystal bright red and was giving off a warm glow. The second crystal was dark blue and seemed to have cold air coming off it. The third one was yellow and had small sparks coming off it. The last crystal was a green crescent shaped one that had a small air flow each time it glowed.

"Whoa, what are these?" Star said as looked at the crystals in amazement.

"This is what we call "Dust", it is an energy propellant that can found in a powdered state or crystals such as these ones here. This is what helped the people of Remnant fend off the Grimm." Ozpin explained.

"Once mankind had survived their fight with the Grimm, they were able to create civilization and speared throughout Remnant." Glynda said picking up after Ozpin. "Now a days, most people live within the four kingdoms of Remnant which are called "safe havens" or "beacons of hope". There are small villages and communities outside the kingdoms, they unfortunately are more susceptible to Grimm attacks." Glynda said.

"So do these four kingdoms each have a royal family like Star's family on Mewni?" Mrs. Diaz asked while Marco made sure Star didn't do anything dangerous with the Dust crystals. especially the red one.

"No, each kingdom has a governing council that represents the needs of their people. They also have an influence over the administration of the huntsmen of the academies. Huntsmen?" Mr. Diaz asked confused.

"Ah yes, Huntsmen and Huntresses are what we call the people who fight the creatures of Grimm. They are licensed elite warriors that are dedicated to slaying the creatures of Grimm and protecting the people of Remnant." Glynda explained as she continued. "After graduation, a Huntsmen and Huntresses allegiance is not tied to any specific Kingdom. Once they have their licenses, a graduate can choose who to work for and what type of work they wish to do."

"This method however is not without problems, as Huntsmen are known to be employed for disreputable purposes on occasion." Ozpin added.

"Whoa, how have I not been their before?!" Star said excited after hearing everything. "This Remnant place sounds amazing! And dangerous Star," Marco said.

"I mean it must be dangerous, even if these Huntsmen and Huntresses are trained to fight these creatures of Grimm, how do they protect themselves? Because if these monsters have been around just as long as the people of that dimension, then they have to be very strong."

"What your saying is true, the creatures of Grimm are indeed daunting enemies. Some even have unique abilities or strengths." Ozpin said.

"But, the same can be said for Huntsmen and Huntresses too."

"Huh? But I thought that this Dust stuff was the only kind of power you guys had." Marco asked confused.

"Yeah, me too." Star said just as confused as Marco.

Ozpin smiled then looked over to Glynda who understood what to do.

Glynda then took her Riding Crop out again which confused Star and Marco, as well as Marco's parents.

"I assume everyone can recall how Ms. Goodwitch stopped Mrs. Diaz's breakfast from falling to the ground when she tripped correct?" Ozpin asked as everyone nodded their heads.

Glynda then pointed her Riding Crop at Marco's plate which started to levitate off the table.

"What I'm using right now is what's known as a "Semblance"." She said

"A Semblance? Is that like some kind of special magic in Remnant?" Star asked confused along with Marco and his parents,

"No exactly princess. A Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from person to person. The nature of one's Semblance is said to represent the aspects of a person's character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to that of their parents or other family members." Glynda explained.

"So people from your dimension can get their own special power, and that helps them fight these Grimm monster?" Marco asked to make sure he understood everything.

"That's correct, you very astute for your age young man." Glynda said approvingly which made Marco scratch his head sheepishly.

"Well, that's a 'brief' overview of Beacon and an unexpected history lesson of Remnant." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, so umm Professor Ozpin?" Star asked looking to the silver-haired man. "Yes Princess? Umm... well... okay I'm going to be honest, your school and dimension sound really awesome and amazing. And I really, really want to go, it's just that... I'd have to say goodbye to all the friends I made here on earth and..." Star looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Diaz then Looked over at Marco who she saw had a sad smile.

"And you don't wish to leave Marco or his parents after everything they've done for you during your time here, is that what your trying to say?" Ozpin guessed and Star nodded her head saying he was right while she looked down.

Marco saw the conflicted look on his best friend's face and wanted to make her feel better somehow.

"Star... I know how feel." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Me, my parents and everyone at the school don't want to say goodbye to you either. But if this school can help you be even more awesome than you already are, then maybe you should go there. That way if a situation like the one we were in comes up, you'll be able to handle it." he said.

"Marco... are you sure about this?" Star asked. "If I decide to go to this school, we might not see each other again for a while. Yeah, I guess so. But maybe I could visit every now and then; you know like on the weekends." Marco said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I just... I just wish you could come with me you know? I bet I'd feel better about going there if my bestie was coming with me. Plus, think of all the fun we could have there." Star said a little sad.

"Well Star, to be honest; I... kind of wish I was going too." Marco said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You... really mean that Marco?" She asked looking up at her friend in surprise as did his parents. "Well yeah. Aside from the monsters, discovering your own personal power and learning more about these Dust crystals does sound kind of cool right? Yeah it does! See? If you could come too, I bet we'd both have a great time and make a whole lot of new friends too." Star said excitedly

"Yeah, but Star I wasn't- actually, it's a bit of a coincidence that you should say that princess." Ozpin said interrupting Marco.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Star asked confused. "You see Princess, you are not the only one being offered this choice." Ozpin said before looking over to Marco. "Young man, Queen Moon as well as... my old friend, believe that separating you from the princess would not be a good idea. Seeing as your a very important person to her. She also feels responsible for the danger you were placed in and worrying your parents." He said now looking to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz.

"So to insure your safety as well as to make sure her daughter doesn't cause any trouble, Queen Moon has suggested that you attend Beacon as well." Glynda said which surprised everyone else.

"This is also why we wished to speak with you as well Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, to get your approval on if it's okay for your son to attend Beacon." Ozpin said.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz looked to each other for a moment, then looked over at Star and Marco.

"Well, this is all really sudden to be honest with you," Mr. Diaz said. "Hmm that's true. Well… what do you think about this Marco?" Mrs. Diaz asked looking to her son. "This is a big decision and it's up to you what you want to do. Just know that whatever your choice is, me and your father will support it. Right dear?" she asked looking to her husband. "Of course; so hijo? What do you think?"

"Umm… well, this school is meant to train people to fight so that they can help others and protect those who can't protect themselves right? Well… Star can already handle herself in a fight, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to learn how to fight in different ways. That way I could help Star out a bit better. So… I'd like to attend your school along with my best friend If that's okay?" Marco said turning to smile at Star who was looking back at him with an overly happy look in her eyes.

"Of course Young man," Ozpin said.

"YAY! MARCO AND I ARE GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL TOGETHER! THIS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" Star shouted excitedly and instantly brought Marco in for a very tight hug.

"Star! Hey come on! I can't breathe here!" Marco said desperately trying to get the over-excited princess to let him go. All the while Mr. and Mrs. Diaz smiled at how happy Star was as she clung onto their son.

"Well Glynda, it seems that Beacon will have quite the interesting school year this time around." Ozpin said looking at his two newest students. "… let's just hope that it doesn't result in the school catching fire like her kingdom." Glynda said letting out a tired sigh.

"Well now that we have that settled," Ozpin said getting the two teens attention.

"Marco Diaz and Princess Star Butterfly, allow me to welcome you both to Beacon Academy."

* * *

Somewhere in Remnant, a woman with pallor skin with red and purple veins along her arms and face, wearing a long black robe with red designs that resemble eyes, was looking out over a dark landscape with a sinister looking smirk on her face.

"Hmm well I must say, I did not expect this from you of all people." She said. "Now I wonder, what it is you wished for on these two shooting star? It seems like I'll have to inform Cinder to prepare for what's to come."

* * *

 **A/N: And we'll stop right here for now. So now that Star and Marco have met Ozpin and the two will be going to Beacon, how do you think everyone all their friends in Echo Creek will take to them leaving? Now I have a little question for you guys, would you like to see my OC from my other story appear and be on Star and Marco's team or would you like to see two completely different OC make an appearance? I'll leave it up to you all, because... I'll be honest with you guys, I kind of rushed into making this chapter. So I'll need some time to go over how the third chapter is going to go.**

 **Okay, I think I said everything I wanted to say. See you all later ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Two souls final days

**A/N: Hey everyone! We're here again for the third chapter of The Huntsman and Huntress of the Sun and Stars. So let's just jump right into it shall we? Warning! This chapter will focus on Star and Marco saying their goodbyes to some of their friends and getting ready to leave earth as they head for Remnant. So expect some sad but heart felt moments. But some of them will be making appearances during the story, so don't worry.**

 **Chapter 2: Two souls prepare to say farewell**

"T-Thank you very much sir." Marco said nervously while Star still hung onto him. "Yeah thanks a lot." Star said as she finally let go of Marco.

"Your very welcome," Ozpin said smiling at the two teens as he and Glynda got up from the table.

"Now then, the semester for new students is set to begin next week Monday. I would recommend informing the school here that you will be transferring to Beacon soon." Glynda said to Marco and his parents before looking to Star.

"Princess Butterfly, I would suggests calling your mother and letting her know that you, as well as your friend, have decided to attend Beacon so that she and your father can make the necessary preparations. Once you've done that, please make sure to contact Professor Ozpin and inform him that the two of you have taken care of everything. And finally, be sure the two of you pack everything you will need for when you come to Beacon. However should you forget anything here, I'm sure you'll find it in the city outside of the school." Glynda explained.

"So the school's semester begins next week? That's kind of different from when school starts here on earth." Star said a little confused.

"Maybe it has something to do with their school being on a different timeline than here on earth Star. I mean it's probably the same thing for Mewni too." Marco said.

"Hmm I guess. But still, next Monday? Marco that means this is going be our last week here on earth till then." Star said sadly. "Yeah… I guess it is, I can already imagine how Alfonzo and Ferguson are going to be when I tell them." Marco said.

"Well, it looks like you all will have quite a lot of work this week getting everything, so we'll take our leave."

Ozpin then takes out his dimensional scissors and cuts open a blue swirling portal.

"Well, thank you for coming to discuss this whole thing with us Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch." Mr. Diaz said walking over and shaking both their hands."Don't worry, we'll make sure both Star and Marco have everything ready by next Monday." Mrs. Diaz said coming up next to her husband.

"If there are any other questions you have, please use the Princess's mirror to get in touch with us." Glynda said.

Ozpin looked over and saw that even though her friend would be going with her to Beacon, Star still looked sad about leaving here other friends. While Marco put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her, Ozpin could see that the boy also had a sad look on his face about leaving his friends as well as leaving his home.

Ozpin walked over to the two teens who looked up as he made his way to them.

"It… will indeed be some time before you see the friends you've made here again. In which case, don't you think it would be better to spend the time you have here with them than worrying about not seeing them for a while?" He said placing a hand on their shoulders.

"Sir, we should be going now. We have a lot to prepare for the semester." Glynda said.

"Right, again, it was a pleasure meeting you all." Ozpin said as he made his way to the portal. But before he stepped thought it with Glynda, he looked back at Star and Marco.

"And Princess Star and Mr. Diaz?" He said getting Star and Marco to look at him. "I look forward to seeing you both at Beacon soon." He said walking through the portal with Glynda as it closed behind them.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz looked over at Star and Marco with concern on their faces.

"Are you kids alright?" Mr. Diaz asked which snapped the two out of whatever thoughts they were in.

"Huh? Oh yeah we're fine dad." Marco said. "Yeah, we were just taking in everything we heard is all, It's a whole lot to be honest." Star said scratching her head.

"I just can't believe you two will be going to a school that's in a different dimension. One that's meant for children that are much older than you for that matter." Mrs. Diaz said still finding hard to believe.

"I'm just finding it hard to believe that out of all the dimensions we've been to, we've never been to this Remnant place." Marco said. "Yeah, you'd think we would have come across a place like that before. It defiantly sounds like it was made for us to adventure through. I mean with all those monsters, people that have their own special power just for them and those crystals that you can use like magic. I almost can't believe we get to go to a school there." Star said starting to sound more excited.

"Easy Star, don't get too excited. Remember, we have a lot of stuff to do since they said the semester there starts next Monday." Marco reminded his friend.

"Oh right, … I guess I should go tell my Mom about this so she and dad can help me get everything set." Star said.

"And she should probably call Principle Skeeves and arrange a meeting to tell him about the transfer. After that, we'll go over what you both may need to pack and afterwards… we'll have a big sendoff party for the both of you the day before you leave." Mrs. Diaz said happily.

"Yeah! Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, is it okay if I can invite some of my other friends from Mewni?" Star asked. "Of course Star, this a party for you and Marco; all your friends should be here to see you off. Marco, you should invite some of the kids from the karate classes too." Mr. Diaz said.

"What?! That would mean I would have to invite… Jeremy Birnbaum." Marco said in a annoyed tone. "I don't want to be spend our last day with him at the party making fun of me. He's younger than me, yet he acts like he could beat anyone and he's a brat."

"Okay Marco, maybe you don't have to invite everyone from your karate class." His mother said. "But can your karate teacher come?"

"Of course he can. Sensei Brantley is my teacher, I'd like for him to see that his teachings have gotten me into a school where my fighting skills can get better." Marco said proudly.

"Meow,"

Star, Marco and his parents looked to the stairs when heard the sudden sound and saw a kitten wearing a maid's outfit standing at the foot of the stairs waving it's paw to Star.

"Oh, the kittens must have finished cleaning my room while we were downstairs talking." Star said reminding Marco.

"Oh that's right. Wow, I guess they must have finished up just now." Marco said. "I'm going go upstairs and call my Mom to tell her about the school." Star said rushing up the stairs following the kitten to her room.

"Well I should get going too, I still need to get to the store." Mr. Diaz said headed for the front door.

"I'll start cleaning up then. Marco, why don't you take the puppies out for a walk today?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind." Marco said.

As if responding to his approval, the group of laser puppies came rushing down the stairs, three of them carrying their leash in their mouths. Even the one Marco placed on the couch that was asleep, dashed over to join the rest of its siblings.

"Alright, alright you guys, just hold on a second," Marco said as he placed the leash on each puppy's collar.

"Okay guys, let's go." Marco said as he and puppies walked out the front door.

* * *

When Star reached her room, she saw that it was completely clean of the green slim.

"Wow, great work you guys." Star said to kittens who clapped their paws in appreciation. She then raised her wand that started glowing and dismissed the kitten maids that disappeared in puffs of pink smoke.

"Well the room looks much better now than it did before." Star looks and sees Glossaryck floating over the spellbook, eating a pudding cup.

So, why exactly did Marco's dad ask you and him come downstairs?" The little blue magic man asked.

"Oh, well some people came to talk to with me and Marco about something." Star said walking over to her mirror.

"I see. And what was is it these people wanted to talk about with you and Marco?" He asked floating over to Star with a knowing grin on his face which she noticed.

"Glossaryck… do you know anything about why these two people that came to see me and Marco today?" She asked giving him a suspicious look which he didn't pay any mind to since he was busy licking at the pudding cup. "I have got to hand it to Mrs. Diaz, she must really know good pudding when she sees it. So mind if I ask what you're doing now then?" he asked still licking the cup, while Star's suspicious look turned into a confused one. "I have to talk to my Mom about something so unless you want to stick around for that; Meh, might as well. I just finished off this great cup of pudding." Glossaryck said tossing the empty cup in the trash bin that was in the corner.

"Sigh, alright then." Star said as she pressed the call button on her mirror.

"Call Mom, **calling Mom**." The mirror said as the call went through.

After a while, the image of Queen Moon appeared.

"Hey Mom, how are you doing today?" Star asked already knowing that her mother would start off by saying-

"I'm doing fine dear, so what did you call for?" She said.

"That… wasn't what I was expecting you to say." Star said a bit surprised. "I was expecting you to sigh and say "what did you do," and then I tell you what happened, then you lecture me on why I shouldn't have done what I did, and- alright, alright Star, I get it." Moon said holding her hand up signaling her daughter to stop.

"Could you please, tell me why you called me? Oh right, well today these two people came by here and said they want me and Marco to go to this school where they teach people called Huntsmen to fight monster called Grimm, and they have these really pretty looking crystals they call Dust that let them use magic. They've also have people there called Faunus that are like half animal and stuff and four kingdoms. But instead of a royal family like back on Mewni, they have a group of people called a council who are in charge. And... and- Slow down Star and breath for a minute dear please?" Moon said trying to get her daughter to calm down from talking so fast.

"Right sorry. It's alright Star, now from the sound of things, it looks like Professor Ozpin and Ms. Glynda Goodwitch came to talk to you and Marco as they said they would correct? Y-Yeah, and we both decided we wanted to attend the school. But mom, why didn't you tell me about this place called Remnant? And if it has a school there, why didn't you just send me there in the first place?" Star asked.

"Sigh Star, I can't answer those questions for you because previously, I had very little knowledge of that dimension." Moon said which surprised Star.

"Huh?! But that Professor guy said you and him were like associated or something. Yes that's true. However, I only know him by association due to a… certain someone actually knowing him longer. Oh, so who was that?" Star asked.

Moon pitched the bridge of her nose in mild annoyance before looking back at Star.

"That would be Glossaryck, who I see neglected to tell you or simply didn't and chose to let you find out on your own." Moon said with a less than amused look on her face.

"Technically my Queen, you never requested that I should have informed Star or Marco that someone was coming to talk with them today. And besides, if I had told them, it would have ruined the surprise of the whole thing."

"I'm… actually going to side with Glossaryck on this one mom." Star said.

"Honestly Star?" Moon said tiredly. "Well come on, If Glossaryck didn't say anything about Remnant, then I wouldn't have been so surprised about the monsters, those Dust crystals and finding out that people there can get their very own special power just for them." Star said getting herself more excited.

"Yes well, I'm just glad you decided you want to go there. And I'm that Marco will be going with you to make sure you don't doing anything reckless while over there." Moon said while Star nervously laughs.

"So anyway, Professor Ozpin said to call you to let you know that I accepted his invitation to attend the school so you and dad could get everything ready for when the school year starts over there. I see, so did the Professor tell you when it starts? He said it starts next week Monday. Oh my that soon?" Moon said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, Marco's parents are going to have a meeting with Principal Skeeves tomorrow at school to let him know. I see, well it looks like your father and I will have to do the same as well. Did Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch say anything else?" Moon asked.

"They said to make sure that Marco and me pack everything we'll need for the school. And that if we forget to bring anything, the city the school is located in will have it." Star said.

"Alright then Star, River and I will be at the school along with Marco's parents to talk with the principal. Once that's taken care of, you and Marco make sure to call Professor Ozpin and let him know. Afterwards you should start packing and make sure you don't forget anything you might need. Okay Mom I get it." Star groaned.

"Good, and Star?" Moon asked. "Yes Mom? ... you and Marco try to make the most of the time you have until you both leave. I know it's not easy saying goodbye to the friends you've made on earth, so try to make as many happy memories as you can while your still with them okay sweetie?"

Star looked up at her mother a bit surprised to say the least. She wasn't expecting to hear that from her mother, but... it showed that her mother knew how she must be feeling about having to leave her friends.

"Yeah, okay. And... thanks Mom." Star said smiling softly to her mother who had a comforting smile of her own.

* * *

After yesterday's talk with Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch, Star and Marco walked to Miss Skullnick's class after the meeting with their parents and Principal Skeeves about their transferring to Beacon.

"Well, that was... probably the weirdest meeting I've ever had with someone." Marco said.

"I didn't expect Principal Skeeves to faint like that after we told him about the school. I mean did you see the look on his face Marco?" Star said giggling a little before sighing.

"It's going to be really different not seeing him or this place for a while." Star said with a little sadness in her voice.

"I know Star, I know." Marco said placing his hand on her shoulder as they stopped in front of the door to their classroom. Marco opened the door and let Star walk in and he soon followed in behind her closing the door.

Once they stepped in, they walked up to Miss Skullnick's desk and Star handed her the letter Skeeves wrote for them.

"What is this and where have you two been? Not that I care either way." Miss Skullnick asked while looking over the letter.

Her eyes widened when she finished reading it, then she turned to Star and Marco.

"Tell me this is some kind of prank you both are pulling on me right now," She asked them. Only to have them both shake their heads.

"Oh boy," She said getting up out of her chair and walking to the front of the classroom.

"Okay students listen up," She yelled getting everyone's attention and waking up a few students who were sleeping.

"It's would seem that Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz have an announcement. So give them both your undivided attention." She said as she let Star and Marco take her place at the front of the classroom.

"Hey guys, so like Skullnick said, me and Marco have something really important to tell you guys." Star said. "That's right, you see everyone, Star and I are... transferring to another school." Marco said.

Everyone in the class had surprised looks on their faces when they heard what Marco said.

"So wait, does that mean that you have to move from Echo Creek Marco?" Sabrina asked. "Is Star going to move with you?" Leah asked immediately after. "Where is this school you two are going to?" Hope asked next.

"Guys! Guys! Just hold on a second and we'll explain." Marco said holding his hands up. When that didn't work, Miss Skullnick breathed in and shouted "QUIET!" and everyone instantly stopped talking.

"Thanks Skullzy," Star said kindly. "Now first off guys, Marco's parents aren't moving. Me and Marco are only ones leaving. And second, the school we're going to isn't on earth. It's in another dimension called Remnant." Star explained.

"So then when are you guys going to leave for this new school?" Justin asked.

"Uh... next week Monday... actually." Marco said. "So... this is going to be our last week here at this school with you guys." Star said sadly.

"Sigh, alright you two take your seats so we can resume class." Skullnick said.

Star and Marco walked to their usual seats while Skullnick began the lesson for the day. Everyone else in the class looked over at Star and Marco with concern.

* * *

After class ended, Star and Marco headed for the cafeteria for lunch. However as they rounded the corner, Alfonzo and Ferguson came running up to them frantically.

"Dude! You can't be serious right? Tell me these are just some stupid rumors were hearing!" Ferguson yelled as he grabbed Marco and started shaking him.

"I can't answer if you don't stop shaking me first Ferguson!" Marco said as his friends was still shaking him. "Oh right, sorry dude." He said as he let go of Marco.

"Thank you. Now it sounds like you guys already heard about me and Star going to another school right? Sigh, well… those weren't rumors you heard, it's true." Marco said looking to the floor sadly.

"So… you guys are really leaving for a different school then?" Alfonzo asked. "And that this school is in a different dimension?" Ferguson added.

"Yeah, two people from this school called Beacon came to the house yesterday and talked to us and Marco's parents about it and asked if we wanted to transfer over to there." Star said.

"Wait, they came and talked to you guys and asked if you wanted to go to their school? Then why didn't you guys just say no? That way you wouldn't have to leave at all." Ferguson said confused as to why his two friends would say yes to going to a different school if it meant leaving.

"Ferguson, there's a reason why me and Marco want to go to this school." Star said.

"Star, it's a school. And all throughout history, it is a proven fact that all things related to school are boring." Ferguson said. "Ferguson is right guys, ask anyone here and they'll say the same thing about any school. Even if it's in a different dimension it's still a school right, so what's so different about this one?" Alfonzo asked.

"Well for starters, this school is kind of like a college, meaning me and Star will be living there, that's why we're leaving. Second, this school trains people to be what are called Huntsman and Huntresses so that they fight these monsters called Grimm." Marco said.

Ferguson and Alfonzo's eyes immediately widened when they heard what Marco said.

"Wait hold on, the school you and Star are going to is a school that teaches how to fight monsters?! But you and Star already know how to do that!" Ferguson said.

"Yeah well that idea to go to this school mainly came from my mom guys." Star said. "At first I was bit surprised, but after the people from the school explained to us about it, we started to get a bit more interested."

"Okay, so… what else does this school have besides teaching people how to fight?" Alfonzo asked with a bit of eagerness in his voice.

"Well they've got these," Star said as she took out the Dust crystals that Ozpin had showed them yesterday.

"What the, Star how- Professor Ozpin left them on the table before he left. He must have forgotten, so I've been holding onto them since then. And you think it's a good idea to bring them to school?" Marco said in a slightly worried voice.

"Um, what are those anyway? They look like some different colored crystals." Alfonzo said confused at why Marco was worried.

"These are called Dust crystals, there from Remnant, the dimension where the school is. These little things are a… a um… Marco? What did they call these crystal again?" Star asked. "An energy propellant Star. Right that, they use these crystal to help them fight the monsters of their dimension and each different colored one has a different power. Like this red one lets you use fire, this blue lets you use water and this yellow one- hold it Star let me have that one, the last thing we need is you holding the one with the lighting power." Marco said taking the yellow crystal from her.

"You're telling us that these little crystals are magic?" Ferguson said picking up the white crystal from Star's hand and started shaking it.

"Ah Ferguson? I don't think you should be shaking it like that." Alfonzo said in worriedly.

"Relax, it's not doing any harm dude. So what does this white one do huh?" Ferguson asked as he continued to shake the crystal ignoring the glow coming from it.

"Ah Ferguson, I really think you should stop shaking it like that before something-" before Marco could finish, a medium-sized tornado suddenly formed around Ferguson who started spinning upward into the air.

"Happens. Sigh Star, could you;" Marco asked pointing up as Ferguson was flailing in panic.

"I got him Marco." Star said as she pulled out her wand and summons Cloudy. She then jumps on as he carries her up to Ferguson.

"Just hold on Ferguson, **Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!** " A ribbon of light shoots out from the wand and latches onto Ferguson. Star then pulls him out of the tornado and onto Cloudy who then carries them back down to Marco and Alfonzo as the tornado dissipates.

"Okay, these rocks… are AWSOME!" Ferguson shouted. "So you guys are going to a school that let's use these things?!"

"Pretty much. And that's not the only thing we'll be learning at the school." Marco said as he took the Dust crystal back from Ferguson.

"Yeah, the people in Remnant have something called a Semblance, which like a person's own personal power." Star said excitedly. "Though, some people can have the same Semblance as their parents or a member of their family." Marco added.

"That. Sounds. AWSOME!" Ferguson and Alfonzo both shouted at the same time.

"And this place is a school!? Are you guys sure?" Ferguson said.

"Yep, it sounds like a pretty cool doesn't it?" Star said getting excited herself.

"It sure does. But we also heard that this place is similar to a college right? The fact that you and Marco are going to be the youngest one's going there, must me you guys are pretty special." Alfonzo said.

"Ha, I'm… not so sure about that," Marco said scratching the back of his head. "I mean Star's the one with wand and spells. I just back her up when she needs it."

"And also know how to help fix my messes when they get too big for me to handle by myself." Star said placing her hand on Marco's shoulder. "Marco your just as special as me, so don't sell yourself short. Besides, why else would the person who runs the school also invite you to attend too if he didn't think you were special too."

"Heh, guess you're right, thanks Star. No problem bestie."

They suddenly heard a loud grumbling sound. Star raised her wand, but started to lower it when she, Marco and Alfonzo saw that the sound was coming from Ferguson's stomach.

"Aw man, we're such a rush to talk to you guys that we forgot that we hadn't had lunch yet." Ferguson said as he held his stomach while the others tried not to laugh too hard.

"Come on you guys, let's Ferguson to the cafeteria before he passes out from lack of food." Marco said as he and the others made their way to the cafeteria for Ferguson's sake.

* * *

The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Star and Marco were getting ready to leave the classroom, but Marco felt his cellphone go off.

"Hello? Oh hey dad, uh… uh… okay we were just about to leave now so we'll see you out front. Okay, bye." Marco said ending the call.

"What's up Marco?" Star asked. "That was my dad, he wants to meet us in front of the school. He and mom are taking us to the mall to help get some things we may need when we leave for the school." He said.

"Oh okay then let's get-" Before Star could finish, her mirror phone started ringing.

"Ah hold that thought Marco," She said as she answered the call.

"Hello? Hello Star dear,it's you mother. Oh Mom, I wasn't expecting you to call me." Star said surprised that her mom would call her all of a sudden.

"So... why the sudden call anyway? I called to tell you that I'll be coming to pick up so we can get you the things you'll need for when you leave for Beacon soon. Oh that, um... well mom, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz called a little bit before you and said they'd be coming by soon to help get the stuff we need for when we leave." said.

"Oh... I see," Moon said. "Mom? are you okay?" Star asked when she heard a little sadness in her voice.

"Hey Star," Marco said getting Star to look at him.

"Remember when Professor Ozpin said she should spend the time we have here with the people close to us? Maybe you should let your mom help find the things your going to need for when we leave. I mean it's going to be a while before you see her again, so why not spend the time you have with your mom?"

Star thought about what Marco said. It was going to be go for four years until she saw her Mom and Dad for a while, Star and her Mom may not always agree on everything; but she was still her mother.

"Hey Mom?" Star said getting her mother's attention. "How long would it take you to meet me at Quest Buy?" Star asked her.

"Oh um, I believe it should take me only a couple of minutes." Moon said trying not to sound too happy.

"Okay, I'll see you there soon then. O-okay dear, I'll see you there then." Moon said ending the call not seeing the smile on Star's face.

"Well... looks like were both going to be spending some time with our parents shopping." Star said as she and Marco walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the entrance.

When they got outside, they saw Marco's parents waiting for them.

"I'll go tell my parents that your going be shopping with your Mom. So you can go meet up with her." Marco said.

"Thanks Marco," Star said as she took out her dimensional scissors and cut open a portal.

"Tell your parents I'll be back home later, okay? Got it see ya later Star." Marco said as he sprinted over to his parents, while Star went through the portal.

Moments later, Star found herself in front of the maze-like store.

"Star, over here;" Star looks to the left and sees her mother waving her over.

"Hey Mom, you just get here? Yes, so are you ready? There's a lot you'll need before you head off to Beacon, one can never be too prepared for anything." Moon said as she started to make her way into the store.

"Ha yeah, can't be too prepared right." Star said as she followed her mother in.

' **This going to be a really long shopping trip.** ' Star thought tiredly.

"But this is also my first-ever shopping trip with Mom, might as well enjoy it" She said happily.

"Star dear, did you say something?" Moon asked.

"No nothing. Come on Mom, we got some shopping to do!" Star shouted as she ran into the store ahead of her mother who quickly tried to catch up.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is where we'll stop for now. I wanted to keep going but decided to stop here and pick it up in the next chapter. Which I'll be starting right after this one. So what do you guys think of the chapter? How do you think the rest of of their friends will take the news of them leaving? comment and review, I'd like to see your opinions. Alright, think I'v said enough, see ya guys ;)**

 **A/N: Oh one more thing, If any of you have ideas for a team name, team members or weapon ideas for Star and Marco PM me or leave them in your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3 Smiling Goodbye

**What's good Fanfic Nation! We are here for the next chapter. This will… well… as the song of RWBY Vol.2 puts it, Now it's time to say goodbye! To the things we love and the innocents of youth! But yeah, Star and Marco are getting ready to leave earth and head for Beacon. So that being said, let's jump into this thing!**

 **Chapter 3: The Star and Sun's smiling farewell**

"Let's see now; toothbrush check, hair brush check, alarm clock check," Marco said as he listed off everything that was packed in the suitcase on his bed.

He and his parents had gotten home around 8:15 pm after they picked him up from school to help get what he need for when he and Star left for Remnant soon. Being the organized person that he was, Marco had prepared a list while at school of everything he might need. To be honest though, he may have went a bit over-board. Since he was now packing a second suitcase, because the first one was full.

"Sigh, and that one is only holding the clothes and half of what I'm packing into this second one." He mumbled to himself.

"Okay, now what else needs to go in here? He said as he looked at the other things he and his parents bought.

"Okay so, I'm going to need to bring my deodorant," Marco said packing the item in. "I'll need my shampoo and conditioner," he said packing that in as well. "Hmm, I'm sure the school has detergent, but bringing my own wouldn't hurt." He said placing it in the suitcase. "It was really cool of mom to get me this laptop, this way I can keep in touch with everyone here." Marco said as he placed his new laptop carefully in the suitcase along with its charger. After that he closed up the suitcase and placed it and the other one near his closet.

"There, all set. Hmm, I wonder how Star did with her shopping?" Marco asked himself.

Suddenly, as if to answer his question, his room door flew open as Star hopped into his room.

"I'm back Marco!" she announced happily."Yeah, I can see that Star. So how was the shopping with your mom?" Marco asked."Pretty fun believe it or not. At first I thought we were going to look for boring stuff like notebooks, pencils and junk. But my mom, Queen Moon, actually asked me what I think I would buy."

"Wow, that must have been a first huh? You have no idea Marco, this was the first time mom let me decide on something. I had to pinch myself like ten times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming or something." Star said excitedly.

"You pinched yourself ten times? You know you just do that once right? You didn't have to pinch yourself nine more times Star. What? I want to make extra sure I wasn't dreaming." She said puffing her cheeks out while Marco tried not to laugh.

Star looked over at Marco's desk and saw the two suitcase sitting by it.

"Oh, you just now finished packing? Oh yeah, I did. My parents might have gone a bit over-board with the shopping. But I did get some new clothes while we were out, as well as laptop to bring so I can stay in touch with everyone." Marco said.

"Wow, cool. I wonder if the school would let me bring my mirror if wanted to do the same?" Star wondered. "I'm sure they would Star. And if not, you can use my laptop if you wanted to. Aww thanks Marco. No problem, so did you finish packing too or did you need my help with it?" Marco asked.

"Actually Dad helped me and Mom pack everything the minute we got back to the castle from Quest Buy, so my stuff is all set and ready to move. I actually came to get you so we could call Professor Ozpin and tell him that we had that meeting with Principal Skeeves." Star said.

"Oh that's right, we were supposed to call and tell him that. Wow Star, I'm impressed you remembered. Usually I'm the one who has to remind you about important stuff like Marco, being impressive is one of the many things I am great at." Star said with a proud smile on her face."Do one of those things involve accidently blowing things up too?" Marco said smirking while Star laughed nervously."A-anyway come on, let's go call up the Professor already." Star said dashing back to her room. "Right behind you Star." Marco said as he quickly followed her.

* * *

Once he got to Star's room, Marco saw four large purple suitcases by her secret closet.

"Are you going to need help with those when comes time to leave?" He asked. "Don't worry Marco, I can handle it. Just come over so we can call him." Star said as she pressed a button on her mirror as Marco walked over to her.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, I'd like to make a call to Remnant's Beacon Academy please. **Please give the name of the department you wish to be connected to.** Um, Marco? Which department should I ask for?" Star asked. "Hmm, try headmaster's office. Okay, can I please be connected to the headmaster's office? **Thank you, now connecting you to the headmaster's office.**

After a few moments, the image of Professor Ozpin flickered onto the mirror.

"Ah, Princess Star and Marco Diaz, it's good to hear from you both." He greeted them kindly."Hello Professor Ozpin," Marco said politely. "Hey Professor, nice to see you again. I can't wait to see the school when me and Marco get there." Star said excitedly."Well, I can see that your even more… energetic about coming now." Ozpin said.

"You bet I am. I know that I'm mainly coming due to my mom and... someone else, but after everything you told me and Marco I can hardly wait it easy Star, don't get too excited." Marco said calming down the hyper active princess. "Anyway Professor, Star and I called to tell you that we had a meeting with our school's principal and let him know about the transfer." Marco said.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for informing me. In fact, I've actually received both you transcripts a few hours ago. So I now have you both entered in Beacon's student database." Ozpin said looking over at Star and Marco's student information.

"Oh, okay then. Star and I have also finished packing what we'll need for the school as well." Marco said."Ah yeah, my mom kind of surprised me during our shopping when she let me decide on what I wanted to bring." Star said while Ozpin smirked a little."I believe that's Queen Moon way of showing she is prepared to let you choose what you believe is best for yourself." He said. "Oh, I guess she really is letting me do this."

"Don't worry too much about it Star, your mother is giving you the space to learn from your own experiences." A voice said from behind the two.

They turn to see Glossaryck floating towards them.

"Glossaryck? How long have you been listening to us talk? Star asked him. "Oh, from the moment you and Marco walked in and called Oz here. By the way, I trust that you got their transcripts already right?" He asked the headmaster.

"If you've been listening for as long as you have been my friend, then you would have heard when I said I had already received them." Ozpin answered.

"Guilty as charged, you got me there Oz." Glossaryck said raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Hold on, you two know each other?" Marco asked as he look at how Glossaryck addressed the Professor.

"Oh right, I was going to tell you this Marco, but the idea of sending me to Beacon actually came from Glossaryck since he and the Professor here are old friends." Star said. "Wait, then does that mean it was also your idea that I go to the school too Glossaryck?" Marco asked the little blue man. "That would be correct Marco, I figured you'd help keep Star in check while also getting the chance to experience a different world and learn something along with her." Glossaryck explained.

"O-kay, I guess that makes sense." Marco said still a little bit confused about the whole thing.

"Well anyway, seeing as you two are now all set with the paperwork and packing, that just leaves one more thing you both have to do." Glossaryck said."And that would be what exactly?" Star asked. "Spend the time you now have with your friends and family princess." Ozpin answered.

"Now that you two have taken care of everything, a bit quicker than most people would. You now have time to be with those who you are close to." The headmaster said."Oh yeah, that means I can hang out with Pony Head and Kelly before I have to leave." Star said happy that she now has more time to spend with her friends before she and Marco had to go.

"Just so long as you let Pony Head know not to do anything too crazy when you invite her to the party Star." Marco said."Relax Marco, I'll let her know. Just don't be too surprised if she parties like her usual self." Star said smiling while Marco rolled his eyes.

"Well, it seems like you two will be having quite the week. I'll be looking forward to your arrival next week Monday," Ozpin said politely. "Okay, bye. Have a good evening Professor." Star and Marco said. "I'll see you Monday Oz," Glossaryck said as the call ended.

After that, Star turned to her magic guide with a question.

"So Glossaryck? When you said "I'll see you Monday", does that mean your also coming with me and Marco to the school?" Star asked. "Yep, but since you'll be taking classes during most of the day there, I'll have to figure out a good time for you to practice your spells. Also I won't be the only one teaching you at that time, they'll be someone else there too. And before you ask who it is, you'll just have to wait." He said as Star rolled her eyes at how Glossaryck wasn't going to tell her who else would be teaching her.

"Star! Marco! Come downstairs please, it's time for dinner." Mr. Diaz called from downstairs.

"Race you downstairs to the table Marco!" Star said as she bolted out of the room quickly. "Hey Star! Wait up will you?!" Marco yelled as he dashed after her.

All the while Glossaryck watched with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh boy Oz, those two are definitely the most "honest souls" as you would put it." The little blue man said to himself before he remembered something. "I wonder though, they've always worked best as a duo from what I've seen so far. So how will they do with two more people I wonder? Meh, I'm sure they'll be fine. Now then, I've got my own packing to do for this big move. I just hope I packed enough pudding." He said floating up to his tower.

* * *

The next day at school, Star and Marco were getting something's out of their lockers for class.

"Hey Marco, what day should we start cleaning out our lockers since we're not going to be using them anymore." Star asked. "I think that can wait till Friday Star, since we'll be leaving Monday." Marco answered. "Why are you asking? Oh, I was thinking of leaving a message for anyone that gets my locker after I'm gone. I'm not sure if that's a good idea Star, I mean the person who gets that locker would probably like it to be clean and new looking."

"Aw what? I was going to leave a message that said, "This awesome locker was used by Star Butterfly, the most magical and fun loving girl from another dimension. And the locker next to hers was used by her bestie Marco Diaz the Wild Man." Something like to help encourage them you know?" Star said.

"While that is thoughtful of you Star, that's considered vandalizing school property. Which could get you into trouble you know?" Marco explained.

"Oh, so… guess I can't leave something special for someone lucky enough to get my locker." Star said sadly as she closed her locker.

"You know I could place a curse on your locker so that message shows up for the person who gets your locker Star." A familiar voice said from behind Marco's locker door much to the boy's growing dread.

"Janna Banana!" Star shouted happily seeing her trouble making friend. "So… do you still want me to place that curse on your locker?" The beanie wearing girl asked smirking.

"No curses! Geez Janna, Star was talking about leaving a message to encourage someone. And you want to turn it into a curse." Marco said.

"I could do the same thing for your locker too Marco, if you're interested. Hard pass, I don't want the person who gets my locker to have to see a message suddenly appear in ink on it when they open it. Technically it would be written in blood dude." Janna corrected.

"I rest my case," Marco said closing his locker.

"So Ferguson and Alfonzo said that this school you two are going to teaches how to fight monsters and you get use magic crystals, that about right?" Janna asked the two.

"Pretty much yeah." Marco said. "So did you guys bring those crystals with you today? I would have, but Marco said to leave them back at the house since he didn't want something bad to happen like when Ferguson went flying into the air." Star said.

"We've got enough crazy things happening around here with your magic alone Star, I don't think we need crystals with elemental powers thrown into the mix." Marco said. "Then how come I found this yellow crystal in your pocket Diaz?" Janna said smirking as she was tossing and catching said crystal in her hand much to Marco's shock.

"Marco! I thought you said we weren't going to bring them to school today! I know Star, I must have forgotten that I put it in my pocket from yesterday." Marco explained.

"So you guys are going to be using these things to fight? Janna said as she shook the crystal a little which cause it to spark and make her hair frizz out.

Star and Marco burst out laughing at how silly Janna looked with her hair sticking out making her look like a porcupine.

"Ha. Ha. Yeah, laugh it up you two." she said as Star fell to the floor laughing while Marco placed his hand on his locker to keep from falling.

"Okay, this is… ha… the one time… ha… I'm glad I forgot I had something in my pocket." Marco said in between laughs as he started to calm down. "Oh I… ha-ha-ha… defiantly… ha… agree with you on that Marco." Star said as she pick herself up from the floor.

"Okay I get it, so these things just activate when you shake them a little like I did just now?" Janna asked as she handed the Dust crystal back to Marco and Star used her wand to poof up a hairbrush for Janna to use.

"I don't think that's how it works. I mean, Ferguson did the same thing you did when he was holding one but the tornado that appeared when he did wasn't really all that big a problem. In fact, right as Star pulled him out of it, it immediately disappeared." Marco said.

"Yeah, but this time when Janna shook one it only sparked a little bit and caused her hair to make her look like I porcupine." Star said much to Janna's embarrassment. "Yeah, can we not say that out load please? So you guys don't know how me or Ferguson got these crystals to work?"

"No, maybe we should have told Professor Ozpin that he left these here when we called him last night Star. Yeah, I guess it kind of slipped our minds at the time." Star said shrugging her shoulders.

Suddenly the bell rings signaling for students to start heading for the class.

"Speaking of time, we should start heading to class now guys." Marco said as he grabs his books.

"Kay, guess I'll see you guys around then," Janna said as she started to walk away.

"Janna wait a second," Star said getting Janna's attention. "What's up Star? I've got something for you," she said as she goes into her backpack, pulls out a card and hands it to Janna who then looks at what is written on it.

"You are invited to Star and Marco's Farewell and Best Wishes Party Blow Out! This Saturday at 6:30 pm." She read.

"Yeah. Since were leaving next week Monday, my parents want to throw us a big sendoff party this weekend. So they made a bunch of invitations and told us to hand them out to everyone." Marco explained. "Yeah, everyone me and Marco know are going to be there. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz even said I could invite some of my friends from Mewni. Well you guys can expect me to be there, any party with you two often has something blow up or really creepy happen." Janna said smirking.

"Well, don't expect too much of the creepy at this party okay? Anyway come on Star, we gotta get to class. Alright, see ya around Janna, hope to see you at the party." Star said happily as she and Marco walked to their class.

"You bet, see ya guys." Janna said as she walked in the opposite direction.

"Hmm… a school in another dimension huh? Now I wonder…" Janna said as a mischievous grin soon appeared on her face.

During the rest of the week, Star and Marco mostly hung out with all their friends from school or went dimension hopping with Pony Head and Kelly. When Star and Pony first introduced her, Marco had thought she was a creature made up of aquamarine hair, with her only visible traits being her eyes and legs.

However, during a trip to get what is supposedly the "universe's best hot dog" called Goblin Dogs, Marco finds out that Kelly is actually a teenage girl with bushy hair, tanned skin and wears glasses. She also wears a pink and white stripped sweater, black shorts and pink boots with tassels that are the same color as her hair. She also seemed to like fighting monsters as much as Star did.

During the week, Buff Frog came by and asked if Star and Marco could watch his babies while he went to work.

Safe to say that taking care of them was not as easy as they thought it would be. First, after the babies were put down for their nap, Marco went to the kitchen to make their lunch. Which left Star alone with the sleeping tadpoles; of course Star couldn't resist the urge to "boop" little Katrina which not only woke her up, but all of her other siblings too. Second and probably the most terrifying part; four minutes before Buff Frog was supposed to come pick up the babies, Star loses Katrina.

Thankfully, they found her in Star's bedroom in a pile of stuffed animals... that were in the middle of a bunch of bear traps. Luckily they got here out just as Buff Frog came to pick up his babies, who had now grown their walking legs with Katrina growing her's last, Making Buff Frog very happy.

Around Thursday, Star and Marco went to Mewni for the annual Butterfly-Johansen family reunion.

Usually, the reunions consists of Queen Moon's family and King River's family arguing with each other. However to Star and Marco's surprise, both families were... actually trying to get along with each other more or less. Another surprise was that Moon allowed Star and Marco to sit at the adult's table.

When Star asked what was going on, Moon said that she and River told both families that she would be leaving soon with Marco to Remnant. So both families decided to do something special for the two of them and let them have a seat at the adult's table as well as not fight with each other.

As the picnic went on, it was time for the traditional Game of Flags. Star told Marco it was similar to Earth's game King of the Hill, where you have to be the first person to place a flag at the top of a hill. Except the hill in this case, was a treacherous mountain. Suffice it to say, Marco was glad to go straight to bed after they got back from the picnic.

"I swear, if never see another dangerous mountain again, it will be too soon." Marco groaned into his pillow.

* * *

On the day before the party, Star and Marco were handing out the last of the invitations.

"Wow, I can't wait, this party is going to be so much. Sabrina said happily after Star handed her the invite. "Um… should I bring a gift or something?" She asked timidly.

"You don't have to bring anything Sabrina," Marco said kindly. "Yeah, just make sure to bring your best party dance moves." Star said happily as Sabrina smiled and dashed away with big smile on her face.

"Well, I think we've just about invited everyone we know to the party tomorrow." Marco said.

"Not everybody Marco, I've still got one more invitation to give out here." Star said as she took out one more invite from her peruse.

"Really? Who else is there to invite? I gave all the ones I had to the guys at my karate class, I gave one to sensei, I gave one to… sigh, Jeremy." Marco said annoyed at the fact he gave one to the little twerp. "So that takes care of the ones I had. You gave invites to Pony Head, Kelly, Janna, Starfan13, Oscar and everyone else at school. Who'd you forget to invite?" Marco asked curiously.

Star just smiled as she grabbed Marco's face and forced him to look to his left as someone came skateboarding towards them.

This someone was Jackie Lynn Thomas, the school's local skateboarder and Marco's secret crush.

"J-Jackie Lynn Thomas! That's who you forgot to invite." Marco whispered nervously. "Yep, speaking of which, Hey Jackie!" Star shouted to get the skater girl's attention.

"Oh hey Star, hey Marco. What's up?" Jackie said as she rode her board over to them. "Oh nothing much really. So hey, how would like to come to a party over at Marco's place? Star said as she showed the invitation to Jackie. "Oh I heard about this, so you and Marco are really leaving for another school huh? Ah yeah, so Marco's parents are throwing us a party and said we could invite all our friends. Yeah, Janna told me that this school you both are going to is in another dimension right? She said it sounded like a school she would want to go to." Jackie said.

"Y-yeah, s-so what do say? I mean you don't have to come if you don't want to that is." Marco stuttered out nervously.

Jackie only laughed a little as she took the invitation from Star.

"Relax Marco, it would be my pleasure to come to yours and Star's going away party." She said. "O-oh great, then we'll see you tomorrow then Jackie." Marco said smiling nervously while Jackie waved goodbye as she skateboarded away.

As soon as she was gone, Marco breathed a sigh of relief while Star snickered.

"That… had to be… the most… stressful moment… of my life. And there is one of your famous "Marco moments"." Star said as she patted Marco on the back. "Now come on Marco, let's head for our last class of day. Because tomorrow, it's going to be PARTY TIME!" Star shouted as she dragged Marco to their class.

* * *

( **Saturday afternoon, 6:30 pm** )

It was the day of the party and just as Marco had expected, his parents didn't save on the expense. The decorations were amazing and the food they made looked incredible. The only thing Marco was worried about, were the clothes his parents were wearing right now.

His mother was wearing a purple track suit, green sunglasses and a blue cap on backwards. His father was on a skateboard wearing a sports jersey with a stereo on his shoulders.

They were both dancing, his mother was doing the moon-walk while his father was doing the robot.

"I think I may die of embarrassment before I die fighting those creatures of Grimm." Marco said in a mortified voice. "Oh come on Marco, it's not that bad. Look, everyone's having a super great time; despite your parents dancing like funky chickens." Star said patting him on the back supportingly.

Straitening himself up, Marco looked around at everyone they had invited and true to Star's word, they were all having a good time right now.

Pony Head was talking with a few of their friends from school who were more than amazed to be talking to a disembodied unicorn head. Kelly was talking to Janna and Jackie about something he could quite understand, but it looked like they were having a fun conversation.

Ferguson was in the middle of a eating contest with Star's cousin Rock Johansen who she invited and needless to say, Marco was glad his parents made so much food for the party. Because at the rate those two were going at there wouldn't be anything left.

Jeremy, the second person Marco was most worried about, was surprisingly not being a completely nuisance or giving him a hard time. If anything, Marco could have sworn that he saw a kind of distant look in Jeremy's eyes. Like he was… sad about something.

"I think I'll go talk with Jeremy for a bit." Marco said. "Really? I thought you would've wanted to avoid him while he was at the party." Star said confused. "Well yeah, I was planning on doing that. But; Star just look at him, he's just standing off on his own away from everyone else. Also, I didn't think too much of this but, when I went to the dojo and told everyone there that I was leaving, Jeremy just looked away. Even when I handed him an invitation he just took and said he'd come, but he did look at me." Marco said in a slightly worried tone.

"Ooh, Marco? I think I know why Jeremy is acting like that." Star said. "You do? Yep, he's sad about you leaving Marco. Why would Jeremy be sad about me leaving? Ever since we met, he's been a pain in my neck. So why would he be sad about my leaving now? I'm sure he has other friends with how rich he is. Well Marco, have ever seen Jeremy hangout with anyone else or heard him talk to anyone other than you?" Star asked.

Marco thought for a moment. Now that Star mentioned it, Marco couldn't seem to remember a time where Jeremy talked to or hung out with anyone else outside of karate class.

Marco then sighed and picked up two cans of soda.

"I'm… going to go see if Jeremy's doing alright." Marco said as he started walking towards him.

"Aww, my little Marco is really starting to grow up." Star said giggling to herself.

"Well, looks like this party's in full swing from the look of it."

Star looks next to her and sees Glossaryck chugging down a can of soda.

"Glossaryck? When did you get down here? Oh, a few moments ago. I wasn't about to miss my own student's farewell party. That and I heard that there was going to be pudding at this party." He said looking around for said pudding, while Star rolled her eyes.

"It's on the table nearest to where Ferguson and Rock are having their eating contest. You better get over there quick before they decide to eat that too." She said pointing to the table next to the stairs.

"Thank you Star," Glossaryck said as he quickly floated over to where his precious pudding was.

"Try not to eat yourself into a pudding coma Glossy." Star said as she went off to enjoy the party with her friends.

"Excuse me, trying to get by here." Marco said as he weaved his way through the other party guests to get to Jeremy. When he finally managed to get through the crowd, he saw Jeremy walk over to a chair near the wall and take a seat.

"Sigh, alright… here goes nothing," he said as he walked over to talk with the person who drives him nuts sometimes.

When Marco reached to where Jeremy was, he saw that he had his elbows propped up on his knees with his hands holding his head up as his eyes were locked onto the floor. He didn't even seem to notice that Marco was right in front of him.

"Hey Jeremy, how… are you doing?" Marco said as Jeremy quickly looked up in surprise at him.

"Oh, hey Diaz. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Jeremy said in a even toned voice as he went back to looking at the floor.

"Are you sure? Because you look like something is bothering you," Marco said as he offered one of the sodas to Jeremy. The young boy looked at him curiously before taking the soda from him, muttering a "Thanks".

Marco then took the chair that was next to Jeremy and opened his Soda and started sipping it as the two sat next to each other while everyone enjoyed themselves.

"Should you be out there having fun with everyone, instead of just sitting here?" Jeremy asked. "I should be saying the same thing to you too," Marco said back. "Well this party isn't for me, it's for you and your friend who is currently dancing with a flying unicorn head right now. Okay seriously, what's up with that?" Jeremy asked while Marco shook his head and laughed a bit.

"First off, that flying unicorn head is one of Star's friends. And second, just because you're at someone else's party doesn't mean you can't still have fun." Marco said. "Sigh… I guess you're right. So, what's… her name then? Huh?" Marco said at Jeremy's question. "The flying unicorn head Diaz, what's her name?" Jeremy asked again.

"Oh, well her name is… ah… Pony Head. Pony Head? So she doesn't go by unicorn head." You know some interesting people Diaz. I guess I do sort of." Marco said as he and Jeremy laughed a bit.

"So, what made you want to come over and talk to me?" Jeremy asked. "Well, it looked like you weren't your usually self. Ha, last time I checked Diaz, you can't stand me when I'm my "usually self"." He said smirking while Marco rolled his eyes. "Yes and while you do drive me crazy whenever your around, it… kind of worries me that your by yourself trying to avoid me. Did I do something wrong?" Marco asked.

Jeremy didn't say anything and just looked at the soda in his hands for a while, unsure of what to say.

"Sigh… look Jeremy, I kinda have been wanting to ask you this for a bit, and since I'm going to be leaving next week, I figured I should just ask this now." Marco said which got the younger boy to look at him. "I know you and I have never actually been friends, like at all. And I know you are at a higher level of karate than me, so what is it about me that makes you want to mess with me and gloat about the fact that you have private teachings and- huh?" Marco stopped talking when he saw tears starting to fall from Jeremy's eyes.

"Jeremy? Are you... crying? W-what? N-no! I-I've just got... something in my eyes is all. I'm not crying at all." He said as he quickly tried to wipe his eyes, only to have more tears come falling from them.

Marco didn't know what to do. Here was Jeremy Birnbaum, the boy who always mocks and picks on him just because he was a Tang Soo Do black belt was crying right now next to him at a party.

"Jeremy? What's bothering you? Why are you crying right now?" Marco asked in a concerned voice as the young boy calmed down after wiping his tears away. "What's bothering me is... is... is that you're not going to be here anymore and I'm going to be losing my rival." He said just loud enough for Marco to hear while looking away from him.

"Wait rival? You mean... you consider me your rival?" Marco said surprised.

"Sigh, yeah. And before you ask why I consider you a rival? It's because... well... I actually wish I could be as determined as you are about karate and other stuff. Wow, I had no idea you thought that way about me Jeremy." Marco said a bit happy about knowing Jeremy thought of him as a rival.

"But if you thought of me as your rival, then how come you've picking on me and everyone else?" Marco asked.

"Believe it or not, I didn't always pick on people like I do now." Jeremy said still not looking up at Marco as he spoke. "You see, before me and family moved here; we lived in San Francisco and… let's just say I didn't have the easiest time making friends there."

"What happened?" Marco asked.

"Okay well, my family lived in one of the rich neighborhoods there alongside a couple of the smaller ones nearby. When I was around 5, I was playing by myself in the front yard when a ball came flying over the fence and landed close by me. So when I went to go pick it up, I saw a couple of the kids from the smaller neighborhood standing by my fence. So I asked if this was their ball? And they said it was and asked if I wanted to play with them."

"So did you?" Marco asked. "I did, and they were really nice and stuff. But after they left, a couple of the other rich kids that lived in my neighborhood came up and asked "why were you playing with those poor kids?". So I told them that they invited me to play with them. And then they… they started bullying me and telling the other kids in our neighborhood that I had "poor people germs" or "Don't talk to that kid, he prefers to play with poor kids". Why didn't you just ignore them? I was 5 back then Diaz and my parents never taught me how to turn the other cheek." Jeremy said.

"So what happened next? Sigh, it was Saturday, and my parents took me to a park to play while they talked with some other rich family about something I didn't really care about. The kids I played with before came up to me and asked if I wanted to play? At that same time, the rich kids from my neighborhood came up and started calling me names."

"So what happened?" Marco asked. "…. peer pressure happened. I don't know what was going through my head, but I just pushed one of the kids into a mud puddle; and before I knew it, I started calling them names and they ran off crying saying they never wanted to see me again." Jeremy said in a dishearten voice.

"I'm guessing this is where your bad attitude came into play?" Marco said as Jeremy only nodded his head.

"It was like that until we moved to Echo creek after I turned 7. None of those kids I played with even came by to say goodbye to me. But by that time I had stopped caring about them and in braced being a bratty rich kid. As soon as we moved here, I told my parents I wanted to start taking karate lessons. So they took me to the only place here that taught it."

"Sensei Brantley's Dojo," Marco answered.

"Yeah. When I walked in, I saw you practicing breaking boards like it was nothing." Jeremy said with a bit of admiration in his voice. "I could only do like that after countless time of trying. First time I tried to break a board, I swear I thought I broke my hand in 3 different places, I was way too eager back then. No way, seriously! You made look so easy when I saw you do it." Jeremy said finally looking at Marco with a surprised look.

"Well now I can break at least three boards no problem. But trust me when I say, it is not easy the first time you try it." Marco said as he and Jeremy started laughing.

"So was it around that time you decided I was going to be your rival?" Marco asked after his and Jeremy's laughter calmed down. "Yeah it was. But of course in my jerky fashion, I wanted to do anything to beat you, which unfortunately included cheating as we both know."

"Uh yeah, well just be glad you only got disqualified and not have your insides eaten by a tentacle monster arm. Oh, sorry about that by the way. It's cool dude," Jeremy said as he raised his fist to Marco who bumped it with his own.

"So… how long are you going to be at this new school anyway?" Jeremy asked. "Four years, so it looks like I'm going to miss a lot of stuff and people here. Including my rival." Marco said looking to the young blonde boy with a smile on his face.

"Hmm, hey… Marco?" Jeremy said surprising the young Latino that he would call him by his name. "I want you… to make a pact with me." Jeremy said surprising Marco further.

"A pact? You mean like an agreement to something? Well yeah, that's what a pact mean. I thought you were supposed to be smart? Ha. Ha. Very funny. So what do you want me to agree to?" Marco asked him.

Jeremy closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and giving Marco a serious look.

"Sigh Marco Diaz, I want you… to agree… to fight me when you get back." He said in a serious voice.

Marco looked at him with a surprised look in his eyes before it turned into a look of understanding as he stood up from his seat.

"Hmph, okay then, I'll agree to your pact Jeremy Birnbaum." Marco said as he held his hand out to his rival. Jeremy looked at the out stretched hand then back at Marco before a determined smile speared on his face as he grabbed his hand and shaking it.

"Great, now you just have to make sure you don't slack off on whatever training this school puts you through Diaz." The little boy said smugly.

"Ha, the same goes for you too. You better get really good while I'm gone, because I'm pulling any punches." Marco said just as smugly.

"Aww, I never knew Marco had a cute secret rival, Now I want one too."

The two boys looked behind them and saw Star gushing over what she had just seen.

"What the Star?! How long have you been there?! Oh not too long Marco, I came by to see how you and your cute little rival are doing." Star said looking over at Jeremy whose face started turning bright red.

"D-don't call me that! I'm not Marco's cute little rival! Got it?" Jeremy said with his face still red with embarrassment. "But it sound so cute to call you that. For the love of- Marco dude, could you please tell your girlfriend to not call me your cute little rival, please?!" Jeremy asked which caused both teen's faces to start turning red.

"Wait a minute Jeremy, Star's not my girlfriend!" Marco said hastily. "Yeah and Marco's not my boyfriend either, we're just best friends is all." Star said just a hastily as Marco.

"Really? Cause I figured with all those times I see you and Marco hug and stuff, that you and him were- No it's not like that!" They both said at the same time to their surprise.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm going get some of those pizza pockets your parents made. Hopefully, there are some left." Jeremy said walking over to the table where the food eating contest was held earlier, leaving Star and Marco by themselves.

"So, it looked like you and him had a nice talk." Star said snapping Marco back to reality. "O-oh yeah, turns out Jeremy's a really okay kid. See? I knew you and him could be friends. Okay Star, you we're right." Marco said as he and Star sat down on the chairs and looked at all their friends enjoyed the party.

"Sigh, I'm really going to miss everyone here Marco. There were so many other cool things I wanted to do with everyone and so many other dimensions I wanted us to adventure through. " Star said with a bit of both sadness and happiness in her voice. "I know, me too Star." Marco said in the same tone.

"But... the good thing is that all our friends here support us and we did get to have a lot of awesome times with while we could. And hey, we'll get to visit everyone now and then. So it's not like we're really saying goodbye for good, It's just see you next time is all." Marco said placing a comforting hand on Star's shoulder while smiling.

Star smiled back and placed her hand over Marco's in a show of appreciation.

"Your right, thanks Marco." Star said thankfully, then her eyes widen as an idea popped into her head.

"Marco, I just got an idea." She said smiling which made Marco lift an eye brow in curiosity and slight worry. "Okay, what is it then? When you said we'd be get to visit everyone here now and again, I was wondering about something and I think I have a solution so that our friends can come visit us too." Star said which confused Marco further. "How… are you going to do that Star? Ah, ah, ah Marco, if I tell you it will ruin the surprise of it." Star said as she got up from her chair.

"But how about we not worry about that right now and instead party like there's no tomorrow!" She said excitedly as she ran off. Marco only smiles as he follows after his hyper-active friend as they both made the most of the few days they have with the people they care about.

* * *

( **Monday morning, 7:45 am** )

Star and Marco stood in front of Echo creek with their parents and Principal Skeeves as they got ready to leave earth and head for Remnant.

"Well, I now release you both from the bonds of academia, be free or something like that." Skeeves says as he releases a white pigeon from a box he was holding.

"Sorry about the lack of luster, we've just never sent two students off to other dimensions before." Skeeves said.

"That's quite alright my good man," River said understandingly. "Yes, this all happened on such short notice. I can't image you'd be prepared for something like this." Moon said.

"I… don't think any school would be prepared to send two of their students to another dimension." Marco said. "Oh come on Marco, this will be just like what my mom and dad when I first got to earth. Only this time we're both going someplace new. Huh, guess you're right." Marco said.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, I hope I'm not sending your son off to his death." Skeeves said.

"Oh don't worry Principal Skeeves we assure you you're not." Rafael said assuredly. "That's right, we let Marco make the choice himself and we said we'd stand by his decision whatever it may be." Angie said looking to her son who smiled back in appreciation.

"Me and River would like to thank the two of you for looking after Star, despite the trouble she has caused while in your care." Moon said to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz.

"Mom please, I wasn't **That** much trouble. I mean… maybe one or three spells caused a tiny bit of trouble, but me and Marco made sure everything got fixed afterwards." Star said groaning in annoyance. "Which is the reason the apology was needed, given how many "rouge spells went off while the Diaz took care of you." Moon said matter-of-factly.

"Really Queen Moon it was no trouble at all," Rafael said. "Yes, it was a pleasure being Star's host family. She really did liven things up around the house and she is a very good friend to Marco too." Angie said truly.

"Well… so long as you were okay with everything I suppose," Moon said.

Soon, Moon cut open a light and dark swirling green portal as a couple of servants she and River brought with them, picked up Star and Marco's belongings.

"Guys hold up a second!" a voice shouted from behind.

Star, Marco and the others turned around and saw all of their friends. However, Marco could not see Janna or Jackie among them.

"Whoa! You guys came to see us off." Marco said. "Aww, you guys are the best. Thank you all so much." Star said happily.

"Of course we'd come to see you guys," Ferguson said. "Yeah, this is a big thing you two are doing, so we want to wish you both good luck at this new school." Kelly said.

"B-Fly you and Earth Turd are going to rock at this new school. Also you two better call me up first if this Remnant place has some crazy parties." Pony Head said excitedly.

"You got it Pony," Star said just thinking about the kinds of parties they could find while at Remnant. "Let's not get too carried away with the partying though, okay?" Marco said but knew there was little to no point it stating it when came to the two party girls.

"Hey Marco, this is from me and Alfonzo here." Ferguson said handing Marco a case that held a 20-sided red dye.

"It's our lucky dye from when we played that role-playing game Wednesday, it'll grant you good luck while you're at the school. Aww, thanks you guys." Marco said as he placed the dye in the backpack he wearing and shared a quick group bro hug with his two friends.

"Hey Marco, you better not forget about our pact?" Jeremy said as he walked up to Marco. "I won't Jeremy, so long as you remember to keep up with your training. As if I'd let myself fall behind you Diaz." Jeremy said as he and Marco shook hands.

"Diaz, I know this may be a bit early and whatever, but I think you've more than earned this," Sensei Brantley said as he held out a red karate belt to Marco who looked awestruck. "A-a red belt! But I never finished! Diaz the fact that you were a acknowledged by a school in another dimension that trains others to fight, tells me that you have more than earned your red belt. If you ever find yourself doubting whether your good enough, always look to this belt as a reminder." He said smiling proudly at his student.

Marco was so moved by his teacher's words that he felt some tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He quickly wipes them away and takes his red belt before he and his sensei bow to each other.

Star looked on with a smile at how happy Marco was getting his red belt from his karate teacher. She then turned to her right when she felt someone tap her shoulder to see Kelly.

"I figure you'd want a remind of the old the gang while your away so I got you this," Kelly then hands Star a picture they took along with Pony Head, Headphone Jones, Lady Scarfs-a-Lot, Johnny Blowhole and Kelly's boyfriend Tad when they all went to the Bounce Lounge together.

"Aww Kelly, this is so nice of you." Star said as she held and looked at the photo fondly. "The other guys said they wished they could have come in person to say goodbye, but they had other stuff to do. But they wanted to give you something to take with you so, we all agreed to give you this photo." Kelly said.

"Yeah girl, you know the Bounce Crew always going be there for you when you need us." Pony Head said floating next to Kelly.

Star threw her arms around Kelly and Pony Head as she hugged them both tightly.

"Star and Marco? I know you both want to say goodbye to all of your friends, but the two of you should really need to go now." Moon said as she and River stood near the portal.

"Right, sorry Queen Moon. Yeah… sorry Mom, were coming now." The two of them said as Marco put his backpack and walked over with Star to the portal.

"Star! Marco! Hold up you guys!" the two looked behind and see Jackie ride up to them on her skateboard breathing heavily.

"Jackie you made," Star said happily. "What happened? And why are you so out of breath?" Marco asked concerned.

"Well…ha… I was looking for…ha… these," Jackie said as she went into her backpack and took out two necklaces.

The one in her left hand was a five pointed yellow star necklace and the one in her right hand was an eight pointed red sun necklace.

"Are theses… for me and Marco?" Star asked surprised.

"phew, yeah they are. I was looking for something to give you guys before you left, but I had a hard time figuring out what get you both. So… I thought I'd give you both these two necklaces. A star for the brightest star I know and a red sun for the guy who looks out for his friends." Jackie said as she held out the necklaces to Star and Marco.

Star looked like she was about to cry when she saw the necklaces and Marco felt his eyes getting a little mist themselves. The two graciously took the gifts from Jackie and quickly placed them around their necks.

"Hey see? They look great on you-oof!" Star and Marco instantly throw their arms around Jackie in a firm hug which surprises her at first, but returns it in kind.

"Thank you so much for these Jackie." Star said happily with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, really, thanks Jackie, you're a really great person." Marco said trying not to cry.

"Alright you guys take it easy, you might end up drowning in your own tears if you keep this up." Jackie said jokingly as Star and Marco let go.

"Hey Jackie, do you know where Janna is?" Marco asked as her. "Yeah, we would've thought she would be here." Star said.

"I'm not really sure. The last time I saw her, she was tossing some of her stuff into a suitcase for some reason. Maybe she and family were going somewhere?" Jackie said.

"I guess she must have had to leave early and couldn't make it in time to say bye." Marco guessed. "Oh, well can you tell her we said goodbye for us Jackie when she gets back?" Star asked her as she nodded her head.

"Okay, well… I guess this is it, Come on Marco. Yeah, right behind you Star."

The two teens gave their parents each one last hug before walking up to the portal with the servants that were carrying their things. The two looked back at all their friends that were waving at them and saying "Goodbye" and "Good luck".

"See you guys around and take care." They both said as they walked through the portal with the servants as it closed behind them.

* * *

( **Remnant, Vale, Beacon Academy** )

As Star, Marco and the servants stepped out of the portal, they were greeted with the sight of a long, wide avenue leading up to what appears to be a series of buildings which they assume were the main school buildings and their large main doors. The avenue was marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles, as well as a number of impressive aqueduct-like features and archways. However the most prominent part of what the two were seeing was the large tower that over looked everything else.

Star and Marco's eyes widened and their mouths hung opened as they looked.

"Whoa, this is where… we'll be going to school now?" Star said completely shocked at the sight of everything she was looking at.

"Y-yeah, I just didn't think it would be this… this huge." Marco said equally as awestruck.

"Well… This is it Marco," Star said as a smile started spreading on her face. "The start of something completely new for the both of us. I know it's not going to be easy, but let's give school everything we've got." Star said as she energetically pumped her fist into the air.

Marco smiled and pumped his own fist into the air as well.

"Yeah! I'm right with you Star."

"Watch out Remnant, here come Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz!" the shouted in unison excitedly.

Meanwhile inside an office that was within the large tower, Ozpin and Glynda looked through the large window and saw and heard Star and Marco excited cheering.

"It would seem the two have arrived," Glynda said. "Indeed, and they appear to be very… enthusiastic if their cheering is anything to go by." Ozpin said smiling a little as he and Glynda made their way to the elevator. "Sir, how are sure those two will be able to adjust to life here? And what are they to do when it's time for the initiation? Aside from the princess's wand, the two don't have any other weapons." Glynda explained as the elevator doors opened.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Ozpin said as he and Glynda stepped inside. "Those two seem to find a way around many obstacles Glynda, I'm sure they will do the same come time for initiation." He said as the doors closed. "As will an… unforeseen guest we appear to have as well." He said quietly.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it people! Star and Marco have left earth, and have now arrived in Remnant. And I know a lot of you already know where Janna might have run off to; but for those who don't know, you'll have to guess. So now that Star and Marco are at Beacon, I'm going to be putting up a poll later and asking you guys what I asked last time. Do you want to see my OC Rosa from my first story be on the same team as Star and Marco? or would you like to see two new OC make an appearance? Also what weapons would you like to see the Star and Marco use? I know Star has her wand, but do you guys think that will be enough to take on Cinder and Salem honestly? Also I know people are going to ask this too, but even though I do not like Jeremy at all; I wanted Marco and him to at least not leave on crappy terms. And before anyone asks about Tom, I'm working on something for him so don't worry.**

 **So yeah that's about it, I'll get to work on the next chapter after I see the results of the poll. Any other questions you guys have leave them in your reviews or PM me. Alright see you around people. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4 Innocent souls meeting

**A/N: Hello RWBY and Star vs fans to another chapter of The Huntsman and Huntress of the Sun and Stars. Now I'd like thank everyone who voted on the poll I put up, the results showed that we… will be getting two new OC characters for this story and they will be part of Star and Marco's team. As for Janna well… let's just say she'll be getting something of a surprise. Anyway, let's get this story out to sea!**

 **Also, one of the new oc's will be making their appearance in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: A Star, A Sun, A Rose and A Blade**

"So… where exactly are we supposed to go now Marco?" Star asked him. "I…actually have no clue Star, I figured that Professor Ozpin or Miss Goodwitch would meet us out here, but I don't see them." Marco said as he noticed other people walking passed them and headed to where the pair of large doors were. "Hey Star, everyone seems to be heading towards the doors why don't we follow them there?" Marco suggested but he didn't receive a response. "Um Star? Did you hear me?" Marco asked turning around to see that Star's attention was directed at the sky. He walks over next to her and notices that her eyes were sparkling in amazement. "Uh Star? Are you okay? What are you looking…" Marco followed her gaze and soon his own eyes widened in shock as he sees a group of what look like flying cruise ships making their way towards the platform their standing on. "At? What the heck? Are those… are those flying ships?" Marco asked still in completely shock. "This dimension… has even more amazing things than I thought it would!" Star yelled excitedly causing a few people to look in their direction. "Uh Star, maybe try not to make so much of a scene around here? We aren't actually you know… from around here." Marco said indicating to the few people who were staring at them. "Oh right, sorry, I'll try to tone it down a bit Marco." Star said. "it's alright Star let's just try to see if anyone-AAAWWW!"

Marco was suddenly sent spinning as a crowd of people rushed passed him and Star down the pathway that lead to the doors.

"Marco! Oh geez, can you guys stay by our stuff while I go catch Marco?" Star asked the servants. "Of course Princess." "Great, thanks, hold on Marco!" Star shouted as she ran off after her spinning friend. "Do you believe Princess Star and her friend will be alright here?" a female servant asked. "Who can say, I suppose it will it depend on-huh?" the first stopped what he was about to say when he and the others with him saw one of Star suitcases move slightly. "Did anyone else… see that just now?" the female servant asked to which the others said "nope" pretending they did notice. "O-kay then," she said slowly turning away before hearing the suitcase move again. ' **What did the princess pack inside that would cause it to move?** ' she thought curiously.

Meanwhile, Star managed to catch to Marco who was starting to slow from his spin.

"I think… I'm going… to be sick here," Marco said in a very dizzy voice as he started to slowdown but couldn't tell where he was going. "Marco watch out!" Star shouted. "Huh? Watch out for what-oof!" Marco said as suddenly felt himself crash into someone then fall on what felt like several suitcases. "Oww, my aching head." Marco groaned as he rubbed the back of his throbbing head. "Sorry about that, are you okay?" he asked the person he crashed into.

"Oww, yeah I'm okay, thanks for asking." A young female voice said thankfully. When Marco looked up, he saw that the person he crashed into was indeed a girl who looked to be a year older than him and Star.

She had fair-skin and was wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She was wearing thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. She also wore a red hooded cloak that was fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. She had a thick black belt slung around her waist that had what looked like a rose-shaped brooch pinned to it. She had black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradated into dark red at the tips. Finally, she a pair of shimmering silver eyes.

"Marco! Hey are you okay?" Star asked as she ran up to her friend and the girl he ran into. "Well, aside from being spinning around like a tornado, the dizziness and my throbbing head, I think I'm good Star."

"Phew, that's good, what about the person you crash into?" Star asked looking over at the silver-eyed girl.

"I'm fine too, don't worry." The girl said assuredly. "I kind of got all dizzy myself after my sister took off with her friends, so it's not a big deal really." The girl said. "Well that's good, I guess." Marco said as Star helped him to stand up. Marco was about to help the girl up until another voice was heard from behind the three.

"What are you two doing!?" Star and Marco look to see another girl standing behind them with an angry look crossing her face. She looked to be older than the three of them. She was a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. She had a crooked scar that ran vertically down her left eye. She was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress that gradated from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sat in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. She wore a bell sleeved bolero jacket with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. She was wearing white boots with wedged heels that went higher at the back. They also had a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. She had a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Lastly, she had a thin white sash around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

"Uh… sorry." The girl said. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. We didn't mean to," Marco started to say but the older girl cut him off. "You're sorry? Do either of you realize the damaged you could have caused?" the white-haired girl asked as if she was scolding a couple of six year olds. "Uhh…" the silver-eyed girl said looking to Marco and Star for a bit of help. "Um… a whole lot maybe?" Marco said as he pick up one of the cases he knocked over when he fell. "Gimmie that!" the white-haired girl said snatching the case from Marco's hands and opening it. "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." "–Uhh…/-Umm" "–Are you both brain dead or something? Dust!" the girl said as she checked on the vials of Dust in the case, took one out and closed it. However this caused plumes of blue and yellow Dust to billow out. "Fire, Water, Lightning! Energy!" the white haired girl said as she shook the vial of Dust in Marco's and the other girl's faces unaware that some of it was leaking out and going up their noses. "Uhhh…" "-Are you two even listening? Is any of this sinking in? What do you two have to say for yourselves!?"

"Umm, can I saying something real quick?" Star said raising her hand to the angry girl. "What!?" "You might want to stand back," "Huh? What are you-"

"Achooo!" Before the older girl could finish, Marco and the silver-eyed girl sneezed which caused an explosion of fire, lightning and ice. The Dust vial the older girl was waving around flies into the air before rolling over to a girl who was reading a book.

She had amber eyes and long, black hair with a black ribbon tied into a large bow on top of her head. She was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath was a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She had on black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. A symbol that looked like a white belladonna flower was on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts. On her left arm was a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons were wrapped around both her forearms. A small, loose scarf was wrapped around her neck.

She picked up the vial and after noticing the snowflake symbol on it, looks over at the group. At the same time, another person came running over when they heard the explosion.

This person was yet another girl with light brown, neck-length hair and bluish-green eyes. She was wearing a teal-colored sweater vest over a white collared, long-sleeved buttoned shirt with a teal ribbon tied around the collar. Over that she wore a long-sleeved, white jacket and skirt with black fingerless gloves on her hands. She wore a black belt with a long sword that had a red and black grip. It was in a black sheathe with white crescent moons and five-peddled purple flowers printed on strapped to it, along with two small pouches attached to the front and a larger one attached from behind. She wore blue-long socks and black combat boots with blue laces and had two more small pouches strapped to her thighs. The sheathe has medium-sized, rectangular chamber with three slots attached to it. **(Think of one of the long swords from the monster hunter series, except I put a twist on it.)**

"Is this where that explosion I heard came from?" She said before she heard someone yelling.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about!" the older girl yelled stomping her foot. "I'm really, really sorry!" "Same here, we really didn't mean for that to happen!" Marco and the silver eyed girl said apologetically. "Ugh! You complete, dolts! What are you even doing here? Aren't two a little young to be attending Beacon?" the older girl asked them. "Well…I…" "-Yeah…about that…" The two tried to explain before the older interrupted. "This isn't your ordinary combat school, It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!" she said folding her arms.

"Hey, they both said sorry, Princess bossy! So drop it already!" Star said angry at the white haired girl's attitude towards the two.

"It's Heiress, actually." The four turn to see the amber eyed girl walking up to them. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." "-Finally, some recognition!" the girl now known as Weiss said with a smug look towards Marco and the silver eyed girl, while Star rolled her eyes un-impressed.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." "What- How dare-! The nerve of-!" Weiss said in stunned and angry at the amber eyed girl's remark while not noticing Star, Marco and silver eyed girl silently snickering.

Weiss then snatches the Dust vial from the girl's hand and storms off while her butlers pick up her luggage.

"I promise to make this up to you!" the silver eyed girl yelled to Weiss who continues towards where the passerby's went. "Sigh, I don't think she heard you," Marco said. "Okay, so not the way I thought we'd start our first day here," Star said. "Yeah, guess we're not the only ones having a rough first day." The silver eyed girl said a bit dejectedly. "But hey, why don't we thank this person here who-" Star started to say before seeing the amber eyed girl walk off as well. "And she's leaving too," She says.

"Sigh, Welcome to Beacon…" the silver eyed girl said as she fell to her knees and laid back. "Not much of welcome really." "couldn't agree more," Star and Marco said as they both joined her and laid on the ground.

"Oh, by the way my names Ruby, Ruby Rose." The girl now known as Ruby said.

"Names Star Butterfly, nice to meet you Ruby." "Marco Diaz, it's nice to meet you too Ruby." "Same here, now if only what happened just now was as easy as this." "Yeah," Star and Marco said agreeing with Ruby.

"Uh, you three sure you should be laying on the ground like that?" Star, Marco and Ruby look up and saw the light-brown haired girl looking down at them with a smile. "I'm not judging, I just don't want anyone stepping on you guys by accident is all." "Oh well, thanks for your concern um…" Marco said. "Tomoko, Tomoko Sasaki, nice to meet you three. Now come on, up you go," The now named Tomoko said as she grabbed Star and Marco by their arms and quickly pulled them up to their feet with little to no effort.

"Wow, you're really strong," Star said energetically. "Yeah, you pulled us up so fast." Marco said surprised. "Aww stop you two, your making me blush over here. So do you need a hand getting up too?" Tomoko asked Ruby who was still laid back on the ground.

But before she could answer, a boy with messy blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing armor with a black hoodie underneath walked up to the group.

"Hey there… I'm Jaune" He said introducing himself. "Ruby." "Marco, nice to meet you Jaune." "Hello, you can call me Star." "Nice to meet you, I'm Tomoko." "Nice to meet you all too," the boy named Jaune said. "So, do you need a hand getting up maybe?" Jaune asked Ruby. "Ah yes please?" she said as Jaune offered his hand and pulled her up.

"Wait, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Afterwards, the group of five started making their way down the walkway to the huge doors. Along the way Star and Tomoko were trying to calm down from laughing after Ruby told them how Jaune threw up on the airship ride to Beacon.

"Come on you two, it's not something to laugh about. Motion sickness is more common than you think." Marco said in Jaune's defense. "Thanks Marco," "No problem dude, I kind of went through something similar," Marco said patting Jaune on the shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said. "Yeah come on, you can't blame Ruby for speaking the truth." Star added. "Oh yeah, well what if I called you "Crater Face"?" "Hey, that explosion was an accident. And beside Marco sneezed just as hard as I did." "How did I get in the middle of this?" Marco asked.

"Well the names Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune said trying to sound suave. "Do they really?" Tomoko asked smirking. "T-they will. At least I hope they will, my mom always says that… never mind." He said stopping before he further embarrassed himself.

The group continued walking in an awkward silence, having no clue what to talk about now.

"So... I got this thing." Ruby says as she pulls out a rectangular-object which soon un-furls into a massive red scythe.

"What the!" Marco shouted in surprise "Oh My Gosh! That looks so awesome!" Star shouted energetically with sparkles I her eyes. "Wow! Impressive Ruby." Tomoko said. "Whoa! Is that a scythe!" Jaune asked surprised. "It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." "A wha?" "A high impact, costo- wait what?" "It's also a gun you guys." Marco said to Star and Jaune causing the them to "Oh" in response.

"That's cool!" "Yeah Ruby, your weapon looks so amazing!" Jaune and Star said. "Thanks, so what do you all have?" Ruby asked. "Well right here is my trusty long sword Genso Sāji," Tomoko said as she un-strapped her weapon to show them. "It's a sword my father made for me back in Mistral. I just insert three vials of Dust I'm going to use and while the blade is in the sheathe, I twist the handle and the sword takes on the properties of all three when I draw it."

"Whoa, that's incredible!" Ruby said geeking out. "Thanks Ruby. Star, Marco, what have you two got?" "Well I… don't really use… a weapon. I fight bare-handed a lot of the time." Marco said a little down.

"Oh, well there's nothing wrong with that," Tomoko said. "Yeah Marco, my sister Yang fights like that too, you don't have to seem so down about it." Ruby added which got Marco to smile a bit. "Thanks." "Now that Marco is in a better mood, I can show you guys this!" Star then pulls her wand out of her star purse. "This is my family's magic wand, it can pretty much do anything I think of- whoa!" the wand suddenly shoots out of Star's hand and starts flying wildly through the air. It then speeds passed Jaune, knocking him to the ground, before looping around back towards the group.

"Star, it's coming back!" Marco said as the wand sped closer. "Don't worry I got it!" Star says as she runs towards her wand as it dive bombs down to her. It then crashes into Star with such force that she slides back to the others. Luckily, Marco catches and stops her before she fell.

"Phew, you okay Star?" "Yeah I'm good, sorry about that Jaune, my wand's been acting… a little weird recently." "It's okay, not your fault Star." Jaune said as Tomoko helped him up. "Okay, let's put this way for now, so we don't have it knock anyone else over." Star said as she put her wand back in her star purse.

"Well aside from it flying around, your wand seems pretty cool Star." Ruby said helping make Star feel a bit better. "Ah, thanks Ruby. So Jaune, what kind of weapon do you have?" Star asked. "Oh –uh, I got this sword." He said drawing a sword from the scabbard on his hip. "Ooooh!" "Oh, nice." Ruby and Star said. "Yeah, I got a shield too!" he then takes the scabbard off his hip and expands it into a shield. "Would you look at that," "Cool," Tomoko and Marco said impressed.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as she taps the shield which caused Jaune to start fumbling when it started shifting between scabbard and shield form. Luckily Jaune manages to correct it. "You see… the shield gets smaller… so… when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away." "But wouldn't still weight the same?" Marco asked. "Yeah, it does."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when I comes to weapons. I guess I kind of went a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said looking over her scythe.

"Hold on, you made that weapon Ruby!?" Star asked excitedly. "Of course! All students at Signal make their own weapons. Oh, Signal is the name of the school I went to before coming here to Beacon… two years earlier than expected." She said a bit nervously. "Wait, two years earlier? What do you mean?" Star asked. "Ah, you see I'm only 15, but due to something I did, I got to come to Beacon early." Ruby said not making eye contact.

"Well, that makes three us here," "Huh?" Ruby said looking up at what Star said. "You see, both Marco and me are 1 year younger than you, but after we both got caught up in something really serious, my mom asked the headmaster here to let us come to this school for proper training." "Wow, I guess… we've got more in common than I thought." Ruby said feeling a little better about her coming to Beacon.

"So Ruby and Tomoko, both your weapons are handmade?" Marco asked. "Yep," "That's right." "That's really cool. So Jaune, did you make your weapons too?" "No actually, it's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in a war." Jaune said.

"Oh, that means it's more like my wand." Star said looking over Jaune's sword and shield. "I actually like your weapons Jaune. I mean Ruby and Tomoko's weapons are cool and all, but I do have appreciation for the classic weapons." "Yeah, thanks Star." Jaune said thankfully.

"So Jaune, what made you want to help Ruby out back there huh?" Tomoko asked. "Well, why not? My mom always says that "strangers are just friends you haven't met yet"." "Heeey, that's what I say sometimes. Your mom defiantly knows what's she talking about Jaune." Star said in agreement.

"Ah guys? Where exactly are we going?" Ruby asked. They all stopped for a moment. "I thought we were following Jaune." Star said a bit confused. "I was… actually following Ruby here." "Sooo, we've just been walking around aimlessly, ha-ha." Tomoko said scratching the back of her head while laughing a little.

"Don't worry guys, I think I know where we have to go." Marco said to the others relief. "Oh thank goodness," "This is one of reasons why I'm glad you're here with me Marco." Star said joyfully as she hugged him. "Okay, okay Star, can you let me go so I can get us to where we need to go?" "Oh right, lead way Marco." She said as she released him. "Alright, let's head this way," Marco said headed in the direction the large doors were with the others following behind.

As they all walked off, a figure poked their head out from behind a tree.

"Sigh, maybe it would have been easier to just ask If I could go along with them, but… I'm still getting uses to being around humans." The figure said as they quietly followed behind the group of five.

* * *

 **(Amphitheater)**

Thanks to Marco's good sense of direction, the group soon reach the large doors that lead to what looks to be a glass-domed amphitheater. They walk through and see the inside had raised bleachers arranged in a circle around a circular stage that has a tall, ornate backdrop with blue lights.

"Phew, looks like we're in the right place," Ruby said relieved. "Thanks to Marco and his incredible sense of direction." Star said. "I just remembered the direction that everyone else was going to, that's all." Marco said scratching his cheek bashfully.

"Ruby! Over here!" a voice shouted from the crowd getting the five to turn to see a girl with lilac eyes, long blonde hair with a cowlick sticking out at the top waving at them or more specifically at Ruby. "I saved you a spot!" she shouted.

"Ah Ruby who's that?" Star asked. "Oh that's my older sister Yang, the one I was talking about before." "So that's your sister," "Yep, why don't you and Marco sit with us? It be a great chance for you both to meet her." "Oh that sounds great, how about it Marco? You'd get to talk to someone who fights just like you do!" Star said happily.

"Sure I don't mind," Marco said. "Great! Let's go then, lead the way Ruby." "Okay, we'll see you guys after the ceremony!" Ruby said to Jaune and Tomoko as she, Star and Marco made their way over to Ruby's sister.

"Well I'm going to go find a good place to stand, I'll see you later Jaune." "Hey hold up! Nah great. Where am I supposed to find another nice person to talk to?" Jaune said as he went to find a spot unaware that a red-haired, green eyed girl was looking in his general direction.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Star and Marco had made their way over to Yang.

"Hey Ruby, I see you've already made some friends on your first day." Yang said happily as she looked over at Star and Marco. "So are you going to introduce us?" "Oh right, Yang this Star and her friend Marco. Star and Marco, this is my big sister Yang." Ruby said. "Hello there, Ruby tells us you fight with your fist right?" Star asks. "Pretty much" "Well Marco here also likes to fight like that too," she said nudging her friend in the blonde girl's direction.

"Really? How long have you been fighting?" Yang asked the Latino boy. "Well I started taking karate lesson when I was around 7, and recently before coming here I earned my red belt." "So you've practiced how to fight since you were 7, how old are you now?" "Oh, I'm… 14 right now." Marco said looking away while Yang's eyes widened.

"Whoa! So, Star right? Does that mean your…" Yang asked looking to the other blonde girl. "Ha-ha yeah, I'm… the same age as Marco, the headmaster let us both come here. Is that… surprising?" "Well it sure is, it's surprising that my baby sister not only made some friends on her first day at Beacon, but two of them are just as special as she is!" Yang said smiling at the two.

"Wait, the fact that we're younger than your sister and going to this school doesn't bother you?" Marco asked. "Why would it bother me? It's like I told Ruby, everyone going to think you're the bee's knees. That goes for you guys too." "Yang! I already said I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" Ruby said which confused Star and Marco.

"Uh…normal knees?" Star asked. "Ah don't worry about that, so how has the rest of your first day been going you three?" Yang asked changing the subject.

"You mean after you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby said angrily. "Yikes, meltdown already huh?" "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school." Yang raised an eyebrow before looking over to Star and Marco.

"She's not exaggerating," Star said. "Technically, me and Ruby both exploded in front of the school. And there was fire and I think some ice maybe." Marco said.

"Are you sure you three aren't being sarcastic?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow playfully. "We wish we were," Marco said. "Yeah, after me and Marco bumped into each other, we tripped into some crappy girl's luggage! And then she started yelling! And then we sneezed! And then we exploded! And then she yelled again! And we felt really, really bad! And we just wanted her stop yelling!" Ruby said and saw the worried looks on Star and Marco's faces.

"Ah Guys? Why are you," before Ruby could ask further, a very angry and familiar voice shouts "You two!" from behind her which cause her to jump into Yang's arms terrified.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" she shouted in fright when she saw Weiss standing there glaring at her and Marco while Star glared back at her.

"You two are lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss said. "Oh my god, you both really exploded." Yang said. "It was accident!" "Yeah. We didn't mean for it to happen." Ruby and Marco said in apologetic voices only for Weiss to hand them each a pamphlet.

"Uh, what's this?" Ruby asks looks at her pamphlet while Marco reads what written on his.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their costumers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the fields." Marco said taking a breath after reading.

"Uhhh…" "Huh?" Ruby and Star said a bit lost. "You two really want start making thing up to me?" "Absolutely!" "Uh yes," Ruby and Marco said. "You two read those and don't ever speak to me again." "Oh no problem with that miss bossy." Star said rolling her eyes as Weiss glared at her.

"Okay look, uh… it sounds like you guys got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends yeah?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah, great idea sis!" "I'd like that too," Ruby and Marco said in agreement. However, Star was not so willing to try. "Star please," Marco asks "Sigh…alright," She says while still slightly glaring at the heiress.

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby!" "Nice to meet you… again Weiss, I'm Marco!" "Hello, I'm Star," They said re-introducing themselves. "So, do you want to hangout maybe?" Marco asked. "Yeah, we could all go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby added.

"Yeah, and we could paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" Weiss said pointing over at Jaune who seemed to notice.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked hopefully. "Ah Ruby, she's being sarcastic." Marco said which disappointed the silver eyed girl. "Thank you for clarifying that," Weiss said. "Oh you know what," Star was about to say until the sound of the PA system stopped her, and threw everyone's attention to the stage where Ozpin and Glynda were.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief." Ozpin said as he prepared to speak. "You have all traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of propose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you from this, but your time at this school will show that knowledge can only take you so far. It's up to you to take the first step towards what awaits you."

Glynda then walks up to the microphone as Ozpin walks away.

"Tonight you will gather in the ballroom. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. Your now dismissed!" she said and soon followed after Ozpin.

"Okaayy, did anyone else get a weird feeling from that speech?" Star asked. "Yeah, he seemed kind of… off." Yang said. "It's almost like he wasn't even there." "I got the same feeling too," Ruby and Marco said.

* * *

Later that night, everyone had gather in the ballroom as Glynda had instructed, and were preparing to turn in for the night.

Star and Marco had their sleeping bags set next to Ruby and Yang's and they had changed into their pajamas. Ruby was busy writing something. However, she noticed that Marco looked a bit uneasy as he laid back on his sleeping bag.

"A bit nervous sleeping somewhere so far from home huh?" She said getting his attention. "Sigh, it's that obvious huh?" "Well yeah, it's okay to feel a little home sick though, I know it takes time to get use to a new place." "Yeah, thanks Ruby. Oh wait, that reminds me!" Marco said as he took out the laptop he brought with him and booted it up.

As he did that, Star and Yang came back now changed into their sleeping clothes.

Yang had on an orange tank top with what looked like a red flaming heart printed on it and black boy shorts. While Star wore her lavender dress and stripped socks.

"It's like a big slumber party with everyone here!" Star said as she fell back onto her sleeping bag. "My thoughts exactly Star," Yang said in agreement as she flopped onto her sleeping bag as well. "Ah Marco, what are you doing?" Star asked when she noticed he had his laptop out.

"Oh, calling my parents to let them know how everything is going." Marco said as he made the connection.

There was a dial tone for a couple of minutes before a window popped up on the screen showing Marco's mom and dad.

"Hello Marco," his parents said happily. "Hey mom, hey dad," "Oh it's so good to hear from you son! Where is Star? Is she with you right now?" his mother asked. "Yeah she's right here with me, hold on," Marco said as he turned the laptop towards Star so his parents could see her.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" she said happily. "Hello Star, you seem to be doing well too." Angie said before looking at Star's pajamas. "But it looks like Marco called us around what looks to be bedtime, given that you two are in your pajamas." "Oh yeah, haha," Star said laughing a little.

Marco then turned the laptop back towards him as Star crawled over next to him so she could continue to talk with his parents.

"So how has the first day gone for you two so far? Anything exciting?" Rafael asked the two. "Something like that," "You could say we had an "explosive" time?" Star said snickering at her pun while Marco rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Oh that's good to hear," Rafael said. "What about friends? Have you made any yet?" Angie asked. "Yeah, actually hold on a second," Marco said as he motioned for someone to come over.

Soon after that, Angie and Rafael saw two new faces on the window with Star and Marco.

"Mom, Dad, we'd like to meet Ruby and her older sister Yang." Marco said introducing the two.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Ruby said kindly. "Yeah nice to meet you, your son here is pretty nice," Yang said. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you both." "Oh my, Marco it's so good to know you and Star have made friends so quickly and with two charming young ladies as well." Angie said nicely which made Ruby blush and cover her face.

"Mom! Come on, don't embarrass them by saying that." Marco said groaning while his mother and father laughed a little. "Oh don't mind Ruby, she just doesn't take compliments to well is all." Yang said and received a pillow to the face courtesy of Ruby.

"I can see one of your new friends is a lot like you Marco," Rafael said. "Dad please, Look, I called to let you guys know how me and Star are doing. Not so you could embarrass our new friends." "Okay, okay Marco, it was nice to hear from you and Star. We'll let you both go now." Angie said.

"Alright, night mom, night dad," "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" Marco and Star said. "Goodnight you two," "Goodnight, oh, and could you two young ladies look out for Marco and Star please?" Angie asked Ruby and Yang.

"No problem Mr. and Mrs. Diaz," "Yeah, we'll watch their backs," the two sisters said.

Marco then turned off his laptop after saying one last goodnight to his parents and put in back in its carrying case.

"Your parents seem pretty cool Marco." Yang said. "Ah thanks, though they tend to embarrass me sometimes, their still alright parents." Marco said feeling a bit better after talking with his mom and dad. "So Ruby, what were you writing down earlier?" Marco asked.

"Oh, I was writing letter to my friends back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how everything was going." Ruby said.

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" Yang said and got yet another pillow thrown in her face by Ruby. "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"Oh? Do me, Star and Marco not count?" a voice said from behind.

The four look to see Tomoko standing behind them wearing a teal short-sleeved shirt and blue shorts.

"Oh hey Tomoko," Star said happily. "Hey Star and Marco, and you must be Ruby's sister right?" Tomoko said looking over at Yang.

"Yep, names Yang, nice to meet and thanks for being friends with Ruby." "It's my pleasure," Tomoko said as she shook Yang's hand.

"So what's this now I'm hearing you say you don't know anyone here Ruby? You know me, Marco, Star and Jaune. So that's four people you know right off the bat." She said holding up four figures. "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend' though," Ruby said

"I don't think there's such a thing as 'negative friends'," Star said. "Yeah Star's right Ruby, you just made four friends and one enemy is all!" Yang optimistically said and once again got hit in the face with a pillow from her baby sister.

"Okay Yang, I don't think your helping much," Marco said. "Look Ruby, it's only the first day, and there are a lot of other people here who would like to be your friends." He said. "Yeah, I bet you've got people here who'd like to be friends, you just haven't met them yet Ruby." "Exactly," Star and Tomoko said.

The five then hear the sound of someone lighting candles. They look to the far off corner and see the girl with amber eyes and black from this morning. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black obi was wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string.

The group also noticed that there was someone else sitting next to her. The person was also a girl with long, flowing white hair that had purple-pinkish highlights and a cowlick at the top of her head along with pointed ears on the sides. She had blood-red eyes with yellow diamond-shaped pupils as well as two red strips on both her cheeks. She was wearing a snow white yukata with gold edging that stopped at her ankles. Finally, she had a white bushy tail which she was combing with a small hand comb.

"Isn't that girl…" Star began saying. "Yeah, it is her," Ruby said. "Do you guys know those two?" Yang asked when she noticed Ruby, Star and Marco looking at the two. "Well the girl with the… foxtail no, but the girl with the bow in her hair saw what happened this morning." Marco said. "Yeah, but she left before we could say anything." Ruby added.

Yang and Star shared a knowing glance with each other, already knowing what to do next.

"Well, now's your chance you two!" "Yeah come on, let's got talk to her! And maybe introduce ourselves to that fox girl too!" Yang and Star said as they both quickly grabbed Ruby and Marco.

"Wait, what are you two doing!?" "What the- Star! Hey!" they shouted as the two blondes began dragging them over to the two girls in the corner.

"Oh now this should be interesting, not missing this!" Tomoko said as she quickly followed them.

The black-haired girl was busy reading, until she heard a quiet "Eep" from the Faunus girl next to her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked glancing over at her. "U-umm…" she said in a quietly scared voice. The black-haired girl lowered her book slightly to see what had spooked the girl and saw Star and Yang forcibly dragging Ruby and Marco over to them with Tomoko right behind them.

"Helloooo! I believe you four may know each other!" Yang said happily to the black haired girl.

"Hello and nice to meet you again!" Star said to the black-haired girl and the white-haired fox Faunus girl in a friendly way.

"Hello…" "G-good evening," they both said before the black-haired girl glanced over at Ruby and Marco.

"Aren't you two that boy and girl that exploded?" she asked them.

"Ah yes, we are, my names Marco by the way." "Uhh, yeah! And my names Ruby. But you can just call me… crater… actually, you can just call me Ruby." They both said nervously.

"Okay." "A-alright." The two said as they went back to what they were doing.

"What are you guys doing?" "Yeah, what's wrong?" Yang and Star whispered. "We didn't come prepared for this!" "We don't know what to do help!" Marco and Ruby whispered back pleadingly.

"So… what are your names?" Yang asked the two girls.

"Blake." "R-Ryoko." They said not looking up.

"Well, Blake and Ryoko, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!" "And I'm Star! I'm Marco's best friend!" "My names Tomoko, nice to meet you both." The three said.

"I like your bow!" Yang said to the now named Blake. "Thanks." She said not looking up from her book.

"And Ryoko, your pajamas look so pretty and the fur of your tail looks so shiny and soft!" Star said admiringly. "Uh, t-thank you very much." She said quietly still combing her tail.

An uncomfortable silence soon started to build between everyone.

"So… nice night, don't you think?" Yang said trying to restart the conversation.

"I-I suppose it is," Ryoko said timidly looking over at Blake. "Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book.." Blake said looking up at the group. "That I will continue to read… as soon as you all leave." She said going back to her book while Ryoko started combing her hair now.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." "Hey, at least we got to speak with her." Yang and Star said. "Maybe the… delivery could have been a bit better." Tomoko commented.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked getting Blake's attention and causing Ryoko to stop combing and glance up at her. "Huh?" "Your book. Does it have a name?" "Well… it's a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah… that's real lovely…" Yang said sounding not too interested.

"I love books." Ruby said getting Blake and Ryoko's full attention now "Yang used to read to me every night before bed." She said.

"Oh, what kind of stories did she tell you Ruby?" Marco asked. "Oh, stories of heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." Ruby told him.

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked as Ryoko silently listened. "I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in those books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't defend themselves." Ruby said honestly.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said with a slightly down look in her eyes.

"Well, that's why we're here… to make it better." Ruby said smiling.

"Wow Ruby, you defiantly sound like you should be here!" "Yeah, you sounded really mature for someone who's one year older than me and Star." "Truly moving Ruby," Star, Marco and Tomoko said which made the silver-eyed girl smile bashfully.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of baby sister!" Yang said happily picking up Ruby by her waist and hugging her.

"Hey! Yang, cut it out!" Ruby said failing about trying to get her older sister to let her go all while Star and Tomoko laughed at the two sisters antics as Marco just snickered.

"She seems like… a very honest person, doesn't she?" Ryoko said getting the Latino boy's attention. "Yeah, she does. Uh, by the way, are you a… Faunus by chance?" "Y-yes? Why do you ask?" "It's just… it's my first time meeting one, and I wanted to make a good first impression." Marco said scratching the back of his head. "Your… not from around Remnant are you?" Ryoko asked. "You… you can tell? How?" "W-well…"

"What in the world is going on over here!?" Marco and Ryoko look to see Weiss storming over wearing a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim with her hair down.

The two look over and see that while they were talking, Ruby and Yang had gotten into a little catfight which seemed to be the cause for Weiss's appearance.

"Don't you people realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" She said before she saw it was the same group from the ceremony.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss, Yang and Star both yelled.

"Shh! You guys need to keep it down!" "Yeah you guys, Weiss is right! People are trying to sleep!" Marco and Ruby said agreeing with the white-haired heiress.

"Oh, now you two are on my side." "We were always on your side!" Ruby said. "What!? Since when!? Not that I'm not saying we were not on your side!" Marco tried correcting.

"Yeah, what's you problem with my sister and Marco!?" "Yeah, their only trying to be nice here!" Yang and Star said.

"They're both a hazard to my health!" Weiss states. "Ohhh, I'll show you a health hazard!" "Star don't'!" "Let's just try and calm down guys please!?" Marco and Ruby said trying to keep another fight from breaking out.

Meanwhile Tomoko crouched down next to Blake and Ryoko and watched the spectacle unfold.

"Something tells me you aren't going to be able to continue reading you book tonight, right?" she said looking over at Blake. "Sigh, looks like it." Blake said as she placed her book down and blew out her candles.

* * *

"I take it these are the princess's belongings yes?" Ozpin asked the servants that came with Star and Marco.

"Yes sir. Although, and you'll have to forgive for this, but… we saw one of the princess's suitcases move earlier today." The female servant said.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow in curiosity at what he heard the servant say.

"Hmm, I see. And which suitcase would that be if you don't mind my asking?" "It's this one here Professor," a male servant said carrying the suitcase over and setting it down in front of Ozpin.

Ozpin looked it over for a brief minute, before looking to the female servant.

"Miss? Would you be so kind as to open this suitcase please?" he asked her. "Open it? May I ask why sir?" "I believe there may be something the princess did not mean to pack. Now, if you would please?" Ozpin asked kindly which made the servant girl's cheeks turn a bit red.

"O-okay then sir,' she stuttered out as she laid the suitcase down and started to open it.

When she un-zipped it open, light flooded out along with someone groaning in discomfort. When the light faded, a girl wearing an olive-green shirt, turquoise jacket, yellow skirt, brown boots and an olive-green beanie climbed out of the suitcase and started to stretch a bit.

"Man, I know Star said she cast some kind of spell on that thing so she could carry more stuff, but it was still pretty cramped in there." She said before she looked around and saw that she was standing in front of Ozpin and the servants.

"Hey," She said like it wasn't odd she just climbed out of a suitcase.

"Good evening," Ozpin said as if nothing had happened. "May I ask who you are young lady?"

"Names Janna Ordonia, and I guessing I'm now in Remnant right?" She said as Ozpin only slightly smiled.

' **A very… unique unforeseen guest indeed.** ' He thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So Star and Marco have met Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Yang, Blake and my two new OC characters. Oh and surprise! Janna's here too! Not that it's much of a surprise. Anyway, sorry this chapter took a while to get out, hopefully you guts like it. Next chapter will be the start of the initiation test, now for all those who've watched Vol.1 of RWBY and know how that went, who do you think Star and Marco will be paired up with during the test? Also just a quick heads up, if you guys want to throw any weapon ideas for outfits for Star and Marco that'd be great, if not then that's your choice.**

 **Now before I close this chapter out, I'll be leaving the meaning of my two OC character's names for you. in case anyone was curious. Alright, See ya ;)**

 **-Ryoko-(** **Bright Child)**

 **-Tomoko-(** **Friendly Child)**


	6. Chapter 5: Initiation Pt1

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction! Are you ready for the next chapter of The Huntsman and Huntress of the Sun and Stars!? In this chapter Star, Marco, Ruby and the others will be taking the initiation test, where their teams will be decided. Now I guessing all of you are wondering what the heck I'm going to do in regards to Star and Marco's weapons and semblances, well I'm… going to surprise a few of you with that. Now as those of you who have seen RWBY know, a semblance is a special ability tailored to that person. But a semblance is also said to represent a person's character and as you all know, I started this at the begin of S2 of Star vs.**

 **But that's enough of that, let's get things rolling.**

 **Chapter 5: Initiation Pt.1**

It was a pleasant morning the following day in Remnant and also the start of the initiation for the first year students of Beacon Academy.

Ruby, Yang, Star, Marco and Tomoko were in the locker room with the other first years, getting their gear and stuff they would need for the initiations test. However, there was a slight problem happening in the locker room.

"Where in the heck is my locker at!?" Star shouted in frustration as she walked around looking for her assigned locker. "Star relax for a moment," Marco said walking close behind her. "Marco, how can I relax right now, the servants said that Ozpin told them to place my stuff in the locker that I would be using while we're here." "Yeah I know, and they also gave you the locker number that you were assigned too," Marco said holding out a piece of paper to the blonde mewman girl. "How long have you had that Marco?" "Well one of the servants gave it to me to give to you since you took off in such a hurry Star." "Oh, guess I was just really excited about today, hahaha." Star said laughing a bit while rubbing the back of her head.

"Nothing wrong with being excited Star, especially today if you ask me."

The turn around and see Tomoko smiling at them wearing the outfit she wore when they met.

"Morning Tomoko," "Good Morning," Star and Marco greeted.

"Morning you two, sounds like you're really excited for initiation today huh Star?" She asked. "Yep, I can't wait to get out and show my stuff!" Star said confidently pulling her wand out of her star purse and then twirling it in her hand a bit. "Same here, wait till you see me in action once we get out there." Tomoko said placing her hand on the pummel of her sword.

"Yeah, well before you can do that, you and me still need to find our lockers Star." Marco reminded. "Oh right, I almost forgot about that. So what's my locker number then?" Star asks. "You've got locker… 189, and I've got… 187." Marco said reading off what was on the paper.

"Oh, I know where those two lockers are." Tomoko said getting the two's attention.

"You do?" Marco asked her. "Yeah, they're the two lockers in between mine as well as the ones that are right next to Ruby and Yang's." "Wow, this day just keeps getting better, we all get to be locker neighbors!" Star said happily bringing the two in for a group hug.

"I'm glad you're happy about this Star, but could you let go now? I'm having a hard time breathing here." Marco said. "Oh, sorry Marco," Star said releasing the two, along Marco to get some air into his lungs.

"It's cool Star. So Tomoko, could you maybe show us where our lockers are?" Marco asked. "Yeah, no problem. I actually need to get a few things from there, as well as a… little something else too." She said grinning.

"Oooh, what is it?" Star asked. "It's a surprise and I don't want to spoil it. You'll just have to follow me to your lockers and find out." Tomoko said waving her finger. "Boo, I hate having to wait for surprises." "Oh come one Star, having to wait for surprises is what makes them even more exciting. Besides, I think you may like this one if you wait for it." Tomoko said.

"Hmm, well when you put it like that, I guess I can wait a little bit." Star said smiling.

"Alright then, follow me this way," Tomoko said walking back a bit too the entrance way of the locker room.

"Got it, come one Marco," Star said walking after Tomoko. "Alright, alright, I'm coming" Marco said as quickly catching up with the two girls.

* * *

After a bit of a backtrack, the three soon found where their lockers where. And just like Tomoko said, they saw Ruby and Yang getting their things out of their lockers.

"Hey Ruby and Yang!" Star shouted as she ran up to them.

"Hey there Star," "Morning Star and Morning to you too, Marco and Tomoko." The sisters said as they saw the three walking to them.

"Morning Ruby and Yang, you guys ready for the initiation today?" Marco asked. "You better believe it, I finally get let me sweetheart here doing the talking." Ruby said as she took her scythe out from her open locker, which was in its carrying form and started petting it.

"So that explains why you're in such a chipper mode today." Yang said watching her sister fawn over her weapon.

"Okay Star and Marco, here are your lockers." Tomoko said as she showed the two their lockers.

Star's was two lockers down to the left from Ruby's with Tomoko and Marco's lockers to her right, while Marco's was right next to Yang's.

"Well that's one problem taken care of," Marco said as he punched in his passcode to open his locker and retrieve what he needed.

"Hey wait, I just remembered something. Marco, how are you going to handle the initiation today?" Yang asked. "Oh yeah that's right, you don't have a weapon don't you? How are you going to handle that?" Ruby added.

"Oh right, I… hadn't really thought of what to do about that, oh geez." Marco said starting to worry about how he was going to get through initiation already when it hasn't even started yet.

"Okay guys, let's not make Marco start panicking. He'll be fine." Star said patting her friend on the back. "Yeah Star's right, Marco will breeze through the initiation once I explain how his weapon works." Tomoko said as she opened her locker.

"Yeah, see guys, after Tomoko explains to Marco how his…WHAT!?" Star shouted as she and the others looked over at Tomoko who had already gotten her stuff out and was now getting something else out her looker.

"Well whoops, looks like the secrets out huh?" she said smirking while glancing at the others.

"Hold on, you… got me… a weapon I can use?" Marco asked her. "Yep, you see after we all went to bed once Weiss stormed off last night, I made a call to my dad and asked if he could send a weapon over for a friend of mine and before I could even continue, he said "What kind of weapon does your friend need and what's the soonest I can send it to Vale?". He may not say it out loud, but my dad is… well a bit like Ruby." Tomoko said.

"Like me?" Ruby said confused. "Oh, you mean he geeks out about weapons too," Yang answered.

"Right, so I told my dad that Marco here likes to fight bare-handed and he said he had something that would be perfect for him."

Tomoko then takes a pair of gauntlets that had two small, round silver shields attached to them.

"Uh, what are these?" Marco asked as he looked at the gauntlets.

"I don't know, my dad said he never got around to giving these a name yet, so he said you could name them whatever you want." Tomoko said. "Well, how do they work?" Marco asked. "Okay first, put them on," Tomoko said holding the gauntlets out to Marco.

Marco then takes the gauntlets from her and placed them on his hands.

"Next, to activate the gauntlets, cross your arms in front of you then quickly un-cross them."

Marco did what Tomoko said and once he did, he then heard a click from both gauntlets as black, steel plating formed around the smaller shields. Soon after that, two curve-shaped daggers unfolded from underneath the smaller shields on both gauntlets, as well as two long, rectangular black-steel plates that split in the middle and went passed Marco's shoulders. Finally, two black arrow heads popped out at the front of the gauntlets. **(A/N: I basically gave him an more aggressive version of the shield the character Mash from Fate Grand Order uses.)**

Marco, Star, Ruby and Yang's eyes widened and sparkled with amazement as they looked at the gauntlets new appearance.

"Whoa! Look at these bad boys!" Yang said impressed.

While Marco was still looking at the gauntlets with shocked amazement, Star and Ruby bolted up to him with pure excitement in their eyes as they looked at every part of the weapons.

"These. Look. AMAZING!" they both shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, looks like my dad really went all out with this one here." Tomoko said smiling at the excited look on Marco's face.

"Wow, these look really cool, so what can they do exactly?" Marco asked Tomoko as he moved his arms around a bit to get a feel of his new weapons. "Well first, can you raise the left gauntlet so I can see something?" "Yeah sure," Marco then lifts the left gauntlet up as Tomoko walks over to look at it. "Okay, so there should be a hatch or something on them… ah, here it is," she said as she presses a small button on the smaller shield which opens a compartment on top that had four empty vial slots.

"This is where you'll be placing Dust vials, such as these four I have here," Tomoko said showing Marco four vials of Dust. "Now from what I remember my dad saying, the daggers and arrow heads of the gauntlets will glow to show which dust vial your currently using and to switch Dust vials simply pump your arms once, got all that Marco?" "Yeah I got it, so what do I have to do when I want to make these small again?" "Oh yeah, just re-cross your arms in front of you to deactivate them." "Alright then,"

Marco then crosses his arms and just like that, the gauntlets morph back into their smaller shield form.

"Looks like your good to go Marco, you should have no problem with initiation now." Yang said throwing her arm around his neck.

"Aww Marco, did you have to deactivate them soon?" "Yeah Marco, I wanted to look at them a little longer." Star and Ruby complained together.

"Star, don't you and Ruby have to get your stuff out of your lockers to get ready soon?" Marco reminded the two as he closed his locker. "Sigh okay Marco," "I've already got everything I need, so I'm good to go. Me and Crescent Rosa are going to breeze through this thing."

"Ruby, you know you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have meet people and work together." Yang said.

"Your sister does have a point Ruby, that's why me and Marco work so well together when we fight." Star said agreeing with what Yang said as she place a couple of things in her star purse.

"Ugh, you guys sound like dad!" Ruby groans as she places her scythe back in her locker. "Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" Ruby says proudly while confusing Star, Marco and Tomoko.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asks.

"Uhm, I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or something…" Ruby says quietly while turning away from the others.

"Uh Ruby, maybe you should try asking someone else if you can be on their team?" Yang said messing around with her hair.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?" Ruby ask accusingly to her sister. "W-what!? No! of course I do, I just thought that… well, uh guys, a little help here?" Yang asks looking to the others for a bit of help.

"What Yang is trying to say is she thinks beaning team up with someone else could help you break out of your shell a little! I helped Marco with the same problem." Star said while Marco groaned a bit.

"Exactly! What Star said," "She does make a point Ruby, breaking from your shell could help a bit." Yang and Tomoko said in agreement.

"What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"

"-Ridiculous!" Jaune said as he passed the group. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!? I would've remembered having to count that high! Ugh, why did this have to happen today!?" he said in dismay as he passed by Weiss and another girl she was talking to.

She was tall and had a muscular build, red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, green eyes and wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was wearing a brown over bust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center, a black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt which had a small circular bronze plate that had a shield and spear symbol on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm which had a bronze bracer on it. She also wore bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots which were brown with bronze trim and stopped at her mid-calf.

"So Pyrrha, have any thoughts on who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure many people would like to be partnered with such a strong, well-known person, such as yourself." Weiss said to the girl known as Pyrrha.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha answered. "Well, I was thinking we could maybe be on a team together." Weiss offered. "Well that sounds grand!" "Great!" Weiss said.

' **This is perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. I can see it now: We'll be popular, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!** ' Weiss thought to herself before her thinking was brought to a halt when she heard someone talking.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said leaning against the locker between Weiss and Pyrrha.

"You again?" Weiss said slightly annoyed. "Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said coming up next to Weiss. Though, Jaune ignores her and slides in between them to talk to Weiss.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss! Couldn't help noticing your fondness of me the other day." "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss said feeling even more annoyed as she placed her hand on her head. "Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune asked only for Weiss to turn her head away from him.

"Jaune, you okay dude?" "Yeah, where'd all this sudden coolness come from?"

Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha look to see Star, Marco and Tomoko walking to them when they heard Jaune's voice. As soon as Star and Weiss saw each other, they looked away from each other.

"Also I think the team pairings are a bit different." Tomoko said

"She's right," Pyrrha said. "I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each, so-" "You don't say. Well, hot-stuff, play your cards right, and you may end up joining the winning team." Jaune said confidently while Star and Tomoko tried not to laugh.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who your talking to?" Weiss said stepping in between Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune said.

"I don't know who this is either." "Same here," "Ditto, could you be so kind and tell us, Miss Schnee?" Star, Marco and Tomoko asked. However, Weiss sent Tomoko a slight glare when she heard the slight teasing in her voice.

"This is Pyrrha." "Hello again!" Pyrrha said waving to everyone as Weiss continued. "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." "Me neither." "Same," "I think I heard one of my dad's friends talk about something like that once?" Jaune, Star, Marco and Tomoko said.

"Ah! She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row… A new record!" Weiss said.

"The what?" "Have not heard of it." Again, same." "Was not around for that one." The four said still drawing blanks while also beginning to irk Weiss.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss said. Flailing her arms around.

Jaune and Tomoko's eyes widened in surprise, while Star and Marco were still in the dark.

"*gasp* That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" "Oh now I know who you are, I know a few people who eat that cereal." Jaune and Tomoko said finally recognizing Pyrrha.

"I still don't' get it, but that's pretty cool you got to be on a cereal box front." Marco said. "Yeah, it must have been cool to do something like that." Star added energetically.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

"I don't know, if a cereal has the words 'Marshmallows' in it, then sounds good to me." Star said being optimistic. "It sounds more a trip to the dentist to me Star," Marco commented.

"So getting back to the matter at hand here," Weiss said getting everyone's attention. "So Jaune, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a positon to ask her to be on your team?"

"I guess not… Sorry." Jaune said lowering his head a bit.

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha said patting Jaune on the shoulder with Star, Marco and Tomoko nodding their heads in agreement.

"Do'h, stop it!" Jaune said happily.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said.

Star was tempted to pull her wand out and Narwhal Blast the heiress right then, but placed his hand on her shoulder which meant to "let it go", Star sighed and moved her hand away from her purse.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this, but, maybe I could pull a few strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune said putting on his suave act again.

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please!?" Weiss asked.

And not a second later, Pyrrha throws her spear which snags Jaune by his hoodie and sends him flying into the wall where he's felt hanging.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha says as Star and Tomoko burst into laughter while Marco sighs.

Soon after that, Glynda's voice is heard over the PA system.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." She said.

Weiss begins to make her way out of the locker room with Pyrrha following behind.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said as she took her spear from the wall which caused Jaune to fall to the ground.

"*Sigh* Likewise." He said.

"Whoa, was not excepting a spear huh?" Star said as she Marco and Tomoko walked up to Jaune. "Yeah, was not expecting it." He said.

"Havin' some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang said as she and Ruby soon came forward.

"I don't understand… My dad says all women looks for is confidence. Where did I go wrong!?" Jaune said a little down before noticing Ruby and Marco offering to help him up.

" "Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start." "Yep, my ex-boyfriend tried that same thing, didn't work." Yang and Star said as they made their way out with Tomoko following behind them as Ruby and Marco help Jaune out of the locker room.

* * *

 **(Beacon Cliff)**

As everyone gather at the cliff, Glynda instructs the students to stand on one of the pads and wait for further instructions.

Star and Marco naturally chose two spots that were next to each other, Ruby stood on the pad that was between Star and Yang and Tomoko took the spot that was between Marco and Jaune.

After everyone chose a pad to stand on, Ozpin and Glynda began their explanation.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well , allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." Glynda said.

"What? Aw…" Ruby said in a quiet, scared voice

"Oooh, so we get to be in teams on day one. Can you believe that Marco?" Star said nudging Marco. "Yeah, I… didn't think we'd have to team up so soon." He said a bit perplexed as Ozpin and Glynda continued explaining.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well with." Ozpin said as Ruby let out another nervous groan while Star nudged and winked at Marco. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years." He finished saying.

"What?!" Ruby and Marco said at the same time.

"Guys relax," Star said to the two. "Relax!? Star, how are you not freaking out about this!? What if your team up with someone that's not Marco!?" Ruby asked her. "Easy, he said the first person you make eye contact with right? So, after once I'm in the forest, I'll just close my eyes and search for Marco by his scent. I my pretty good at tracking." Star said proudly while confusing the silver-eyed girl.

"Wait, how does Star know what you-" Ruby started to ask before Marco said "Don't ask… please," as he covered his face in embarrassment while Ozpin continued talking.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune and Marco both started to get a little nervous after that. More so Jaune actually. Ruby was not so bother by this fact, Star on the other hand glanced at Marco a little worriedly without him seeing. She also didn't noticed her hands tightly forming into fists.

' _Marco will be fine, Tomoko gave him a weapon so, he'll be okay till I can find him… right?_ ' Star thought to try and calm herself.

"You will be monitored and grade for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin said. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." He said. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune started to say until Ozpin cut him off.

"Good! Now, take your positons."

Everyone soon started positioning themselves.

Marco quickly shook off his nervousness and activated his gauntlets and crouched down a little while raising his left gauntlet in front of him as a confident smile appeared on his face.

When Star saw how quickly Marco had gotten over his nervousness, she soon started to feel her own worries disappear too. She soon sported a smile of her own as she pulled out her wand and took a runner's ready position.

Tomoko grinned with excitement as she placed her hand on the hilt of Genso Sāji and took a crouching Iaijutsu stance.

As everyone got ready, Jaune was still trying to get his questions answered.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question."

Soon, Star, Marco and Tomoko saw one of the student's pads launch him into the air.

"So that's how we're getting to the forest!? This is even more than I thought it would be." Star said as she now couldn't wait for her pad to launch her.

"I kind of had a feeling there was a reason they told us to stand on these pads." Marco said.

"Getting cold feet there, Marco?" Yang asked. "Nope, not the first time I've been hurled into the air. And I have a feeling this won't be the last." He said while Star smiled at her friend's readiness.

While more students were launched, Jaune was still asking questions.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? Your, like dropping us off or something?" he asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said as another student was launched into the sky.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked as a girl with orange hair shouted "Whoohoo!" as she went flying into the air followed by a boy that had long black hair with a magenta streak on the left side and eyes of the same color.

"No. you will using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said.

"Uh-huh… Yeah."

Yang winked at Ruby and the others before putting on a pair of shaded sunglasses as she let out a loud "Whoohoo!" and went flying.

"Good luck out there you guys!" Ruby said as she was soon launched after her sister.

"Hey Star," Marco said getting his friend's attention. "Yeah Marco?" "I'll see you out there, and… try not to burn the whole forest down looking for me got it?" "Ha-ha, very funny Marco, I'll see you out there!" "Same to you!" Marco said as his pad flung him into the sky.

As Star was getting ready for her turn, Ozpin got her attention.

"Ms. Butterfly, after the initiation concludes, there's a… matter me and miss Goodwitch would like to discuss with you and Mr. Diaz. Is that clear?" "Oh, okay. See later then!" Star said as she yelled in excitement as she was fired into the air with Tomoko doing the same as she followed after her. Which left Jaune as the last one.

"So, one more question? So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYYY!" Jaune asked as he was flung into the air and started flailing about haphazardly as Ozpin watched all the students head for the forest as he took a sip from his mug while Glynda was looking over the surveillance system on a scroll.

"If the two of you would come out from hiding please? As you can see, Mr. Diaz and Princess Butterfly have been sent to the forest with the rest of the students."

No sooner after Ozpin said that, Glossaryck came floating over to him and Glynda from behind a tree with Janna following behind him.

"You know your pretty sharp for an old guy and way cooler than my school's principal." Janna said smirking at the headmaster.

"Young lady, you do well to mind your words. You are not in the most… opportune of situations right now." Glynda said giving the Filipino girl a serious look but Janna just rolled her eyes at the blonde teacher. "Yeah, yeah, you've said that like, five times already." Janna said in a board voice as Glossaryck floated passed her and Glynda to Ozpin.

"So Oz, What do you think of their chances out there, Hmm?" Glossaryck asked as he stopped next to the headmaster. "That depends solely on them my friend. Although in terms of potential members for their team, I did see one that would be a welcomed candidate." "Oh, did you now? Well, I just so catch sight of someone who would make a pretty good teammate for them as well. However, she seems to have the same a little trouble being around humans." "Yes, and it seems she is not the only one amongst the new students with that issue." Ozpin said.

"But from what I saw last night, she may be starting to open up a little. Given how she didn't look to nervous when she was speaking to Marco before that Schnee girl came stomping over." Glossaryck said rolling his eyes as Ozpin took another sip from his mug.

"So hey Oz dude," Janna said getting Ozpin and Glossaryck's attention. "Can I get one of those scroll things so I can see how Star and Marco are doing while they take this test thing?"

"Ms. Ordonia, you cannot simply-" Glynda started before Glossaryck cut her off.

"Oh for corn's sake Glynda relax," he said as he snapped his fingers puffing up a scroll in Janna's hands.

"Thanks magic dude, now let's see how you work this thing here." Janna said as she fiddled with the device as Glynda began massaging her temples in mild annoyance as she stood next to Ozpin.

"I don't see the harm in letting her observe," Ozpin said placing his hand on the blonde teacher's shoulder.

Glynda sighed and decided to let it go as she went back to her own scroll to observe how the new students were faring.

* * *

 **A/N: So Star, Marco and the others are staring their initiation, Marco has his new weapons and Janna and Glossaryck are going to be watching how everyone does along with Ozpin and Glynda. I hope everyone in enjoying the story so far, the next chapter will show how everyone is doing after they land and well also start seeing some pair begin to form up as well as the introduction of Marco's and... maybe Star's semblance after they both have their auras awakened first. So leave your guesses in the your reviews on what you think they'll be. I'm going to start the next chapter right away so you may not have to wait long.**

 **Also, did you guys see that Finale for season 3 of Star!? Holy Crap! Both Star, Marco, Eclipsa and everyone killed it. And that ending with us seeing Eclipsa's husband, oh boy. Well that's enough excitement for me, see you guys in the next chapter. Peace ;)**

 **Oh, one more thing, the stance Tomoko used is called Iaijutsu, it's a combative quick-draw sword technique. if don't know what that is, play Devil May Cry 4 special edition and play as Vergil.**


	7. Chapter 6: Initiation Pt2

**Hey there guys, now this is my second attempt at this chapter since my flash drive wanted to screw with me, so I had to reformat it to get the darn thing working again. Son of a… let's just get started, maybe it will look better than what I originally had planned.**

 **Chapter 6: Initiation Pt.2**

High in the skies above the Emerald Forest, two black birds were gracefully flying through the air. As one of them began to lazily veer to the right, it was suddenly smacked to the side as Ruby dives pass.

"Birdy no!" she said apologetically as she continued her fall.

As she neared the tree tops, she pulled out Crescent Rose and while it was in its Gun form, fired several shots, using the recoil to slow her fall. Once she saw a nearby tree branch, she switched Crescent Rose to its Scythe form and used the blade the swing off of the branch and land safely on the ground.

' **Okay, now I just have to find Yang, and fast!** ' the silver-eyed girl thought as she sprinted into the forest.

* * *

Back in the sky, the second black bird that was flying with the first one, had safely thankfully avoided crashing into Ruby and had started flying to the left.

But just as it was, it too was knocked to the side as Marco barreled passed.

"Sorry about that!" Marco yelled in apology to the bird he slammed into as he continued diving.

As he saw the trees quickly coming closer, Marco hastily started thinking of how he was going to land safely. He then suddenly got an idea, a very crazy and dare he say… Star-like idea.

' **I just hope this works,** ' He thought as he got ready to implement his plan.

Marco quickly scanned the ground and saw a small clearing passed some trees.

"that should work," he said as he pumped his gauntlets, causing the arrowheads to start glowing a bright red. He brought both his arms back and then thrusted them forward, firing off several flaming, arrow head shaped projectiles at the trees in his way instantly setting them on fire. He then pumped his gauntlets again causing the arrow heads to change color from bright red to white.

"Now step two," Marco said as he swung his left arm and then his right, launching off slash waves of wind that not only put out the flaming trees but also cut them down, clearing a path for Marco's landing.

"Alright, now, the part that honestly has me worried."

Marco then pumped both gauntlets, changing the color to dark blue. He then stuck both his arms out in front of him and started rotating. As he spun faster, a cone made of ice began to form in front of him as neared the ground. A rocket-shaped cone soon formed around Marco as he came crashing down and slide to a stop across the ground. Once he felt himself stop, Marco punched through the ice and dusted himself off as he stood up and looked around.

"Okay, phew, thank goodness that worked." He said as he deactivated his gauntlets and wiped his forehead. "I got a say, these gauntlets really are something else. I wonder what else I can do with them?" Marco said as he looked over his weapons with amazement in his eyes. "Well for now, I should start heading for the forest temple and hope Star doesn't cause the whole forest to burn down."

Marco pulls out a compass from his pants pocket.

"Good thing I decided to bring this with me and that it didn't go flying out of my pocket while in the air. Ok, so north should be… ah, this way." Marco says as he starts making his way into the forest.

' **Really hope I can find Star before someone else does.** ' Marco thought. ' **or before she accidently burns down the forest.** '

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of the forest, Star was walking on her hands and feet sniffing the ground with her eyes closed.

"Hmm where are you right now Marco?" she said to herself as she continued her tracking. Shortly after she landed in the forest, Star quickly began trying to catch Marco's scent, wanting to find her friend first before doing anything else.

As Star continued further into the forest, she started to hear rustling coming from around her.

"Huh? What that sound?" she said as she opened her eyes and stood up. "Hellooo? Is anyone there?" she asked but got no answer back. "Hellooooo? Whoever's out there could you please come out with your back facing me? See, I'll looking for a friend of mine and-"

Before she could finish speaking, Star quickly rolled to the side as something came lunging out of the bushes at her.

When she got back to her feet to see what had attacked her, she saw that it was a werewolf-like with black fur as well as white, bone-like spikes on its arms, legs, back and knees. It had a bone-like mask with red markings and had sharp white claws on its hands and feet.

"Ooookay then, I'm guessing you were the one making the rustling noises huh?" Star said as she quickly jumped to the out of the way as the werewolf creature lunged at her again.

As Star tried to ready herself, she jumped back when another werewolf like monster suddenly jumped from her left side.

"Oh great, you brought a friend with you. Well that's fine, I'm going to guess and say that you two are Grimm right? In that case, I hope you guys are a lot tougher than the monsters me and Marco usually fight." Star said as she took her wand out and got ready to fight.

The first werewolf Grimm ran towards Star and raised its claws to try and slice her in half. But Star quickly jumped over its attack and kicked the Grimm square in the face causing it the falter backward. The second one rushed passed the first and jumped at Star from above.

" **Rainbow Blast!** " she shouted as a multi-colored beam shot from her wand blasting the Grimm out of the air. However to Star's surprise, the Grimm quickly got back up and charged at her again along with the first that had recovered from her kick.

"Wow, you guys really are –whoa! Tougher aren't you!" Star said as she dodged their charge. But just as she did, the second Grimm quickly turned back around and swung it claws down at her. Star hastily jumped back just as the claws came inches away from her face, but the wolf Grimm then swung its other at her. This time the attack connected and knocked Star into a tree.

"Ugh, okay, you guys are… also faster too." Star said as she tried to get back up. But when she did, she hissed in pain and kneeled back down. She then looked and saw three claw marks on her leg as well as another three on her left arm.

As she struggled to get back up, the two Grimm began to slow approach her.

"Argh, not good," Star said in as the Grimm drew closer to her.

"Hey fur balls! Over here!" A voice yelled from behind getting Star's and the Grimm's attention.

Star looked passed the Grimm and saw Tomoko standing there grinning.

"Tomoko!" "Hey Star, need a little help here?" "Uh yeah, if you don't mind. I kind of can't move right now." Star said.

The Grimm soon charged at Tomoko. She side-stepped the first one, then slide under the second and ran over to Star.

"Ouch, those look like they hurt," Tomoko said as looked at the claw marks on Star's leg and arm. "Yeah, they do. It's kind of my first time fighting Grimm so I don't that much about them. I don't even know what kind of grimm these guys here are." Star said as she held her injured arm.

"Well first, their called "Beowolves", they're a very common type of Grimm. Some can range from the size of an adult to twice that." Tomoko explained. "Also Star, how come I can't sense your aura? Did it runout or something?"

"Oh right, that. You see, me and Marco don't… really know how aura works." Star said.

"Ooooh, I see. I figured you two were new at being Huntsmen, but I didn't think it was that new to you." "Uh yeah," "Well… don't worry too much about Star," Tomoko said smiling at the young mewman girl. "You can't expect to know everything about something new. Although, not having an aura could be a bit of a problem. So how about I-" just as Tomoko was about to say something, Star saw one of the Beowolves try to attack her while her back was turned.

"Look out!" "Oh for the love of- you back off!" Tomoko shouted as she spun around and roundhouse kicked the grimm as it got close sending it flying into the other one.

"Star give me second okay? This shouldn't take too long." Tomoko said as a bluish-green light soon enveloped her. Then all of a sudden, eight glowing bluish-green ethereal swords appeared around her.

"Aaaaand… fly!" Tomoko shouted as the eight swords instantly launched towards the two Beowolves at incredible speed. "And a little something extra for ya!" she said as she raised her arm into the air, summoning ten more swords into air above before bringing her arm down causing the swords to rain down.

Star looked on in completely shock as the sounds of the grimm crying out and the swords impacting the ground rang out.

When the swords stopped falling and the dust from the continued impacts cleared away, Star's eyes widened in shock at the motionless bodies of the grimm that had multiple glowing swords sticking out of them.

"There we go, all done." Tomoko said in a satisfied tone as the glow surrounding her faded and she dusted her hands off as she turned back around to see Star with a stunned look on her face.

"What was… how did you… with all the…" Star stammered out still in utter shock at what she just saw as Tomoko grinned.

"I take it seeing my semblance blew your mind right?" "T-that was your semblance!?" Star shouted in shocked as she tried to get up, but quickly sat back down remembering her leg injury.

"Whoa, easy Star, first let's take care of those wounds. To start, I'm going to need you to close your eyes and concentrate for me." "Huh? Uh… okay then." Star said a bit confused as she did what Tomoko asked.

Tomoko then placed her hand on Star's head and was soon covered in the same bluish-green glow as before. While at the same time, a golden glow soon started to envelop Star.

"… For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

After she finished, Tomoko took her hand off of Star's head.

"Okay Star, you can open your eyes now."

When Star opened her eyes, she was surprised when she saw the golden light covering her now.

"Wow! Look at me I'm glowing! Hey what did you-" Star stopped mid-sentence when she saw that Tomoko looked a little bit tired. "Are you okay? You look tired all of a sudden." Star asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." "Okay. So, what exactly did you just do?" "Well I was going to ask if I could unlock your aura for you. Which I just did, hence why your glowing right now. Also, check out your arm and leg now," Tomoko said.

Star looked and was surprised to see that the claw marks on her arm and leg were disappearing.

"Yep, pretty cool huh? I used my aura to unlock yours, so you should be able to take on Grimm a lot more easier now." Tomoko explained. "But geez, you've got a lot of energy in you. I knew there was something interesting about you."

"Ha, thanks. But… man, this didn't go the way I wanted it to." Star said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"What didn't go the way you wanted?" Tomoko asked. "Sigh, well it's just… remember how I said I was going to track Marco so me and him could be partners?" "Yeah, … ooooh. Your upset cause you got attacked while you tracking Marco." Tomoko guessed with Star nodding her to confirm it.

"So… I guess me running into you kind of messed up you and Marco being partners huh? Sorry about that Star." "Oh no it's okay, it's not your fault. If anything I'm glad you showed up when you did, I kind of wasn't expecting Grimm to be that fast and strong. Plus, I got to see your super cool semblance!"

"Haha, well if your cool with this, then how about we get moving then?" Tomoko said. Who knows, we might run into Marco on our way to the temple." "Yeah, your right. Okay then , let's get moving!" Star said as she raced off into the forest with Tomoko quickly following behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marco continued following his compass north.

"I'm kind of surprised I haven't run into anyone or anything yet, hmm… maybe I got lucky and landed in a quiet part of the forest." Marco said as he walked. "Still, better keep my eyes and ears open for anything, never know when-"

"ROOOAAAARRRR!"

"What the heck was that!?" Marco said as the loud roar cut him off from what he was going to say.

He then heard what sounded like fighting coming from further up ahead of him.

"Sounds like I found someone, and from what I'm hearing sounds like they found trouble." Marco said as he ran towards the sound of the fighting. As he kept running forward, Marco began to hear the voice of who was fighting.

"My apologizes, but I really don't have time for all you right now!" a female voice said.

' **That voice, I know I've heard before from somewhere. But where?** ' Marco thought as he continued running.

As he kept moving, Marco saw he was approaching a clearing. But before he could reach it, there was a sudden scream as someone came flying through the bushes and collided into him, sending him and the person crashing to the ground.

"Ugh, okay, that hurt… a lot. What just slammed into me? And… why is everything… white all of a sudden?" Marco groaned as what looked to be white fur filled his vision.

"Ow, I wasn't expecting to be flung like that, and from a Ursa of all things." The person who crashed into Marco groaned.

"E-excuse me, kind of having trouble breathing here." "Huh? Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see you there!" the person who was clearly a girl said in a frantic voice as she quickly got up off of Marco chest.

When she did, the white occupied Marco's vision was removed too.

"I'm so sorry about crashing into you like that, are you alright?" "I should be the one asking you that, are you-" Marco stopped mid-sentence when he saw who had crashed into him.

Standing in front of him right now was Ryoko, the Fox Faunus he meet last night.

She was wearing a traditional Japanese style sleeveless white top, detachable white sleeves with red lining that stopped at her wrists and a red rope belt tied in a large knot behind her back. She was wearing red hakama shorts, long white socks and Japanese wooden sandals. In her right hand she was carrying what looked like a large lance, it had a golden spike with two smaller ones on its sides. At the base of the lance was what looked like a revolver chamber and above that was an gold dragon head ornament with a long, red spiral lance point coming out of its mouth.

"Wait, your… Ryoko from last night right?" Marco asked. "Ah! Your… Marco right? From the night before? I wasn't excepting to run into you here. I-I mean I knew you would also be taking the initiation test too, that is to say I'm in no way undermining your abilities, he-he." Ryoko said in a nervous tone.

As Marco was going to ask her to relax, the two heard a deafening roar passed the bushes that Ryoko came flying from.

"Uh, what was-" before Marco could ask, he and Ryoko jumped to the side as two large bear-like creatures with black fur, bony spikes on their bodies and skull-like masks with red markings came charging through the bushes. They were followed by two more creatures that looked similar to them.

"What the heck are these guys!?" Marco asked as he activated his gauntlets. "Ursas, their a type of Grimm and are very strong, but they aren't very fast." Ryoko said.

"So these are Grimm huh?" "Yes, this is your first time seeing them, right?" "Yeah it is, but I'm not too worried, I've fought monsters before." Marco said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Still, please be careful, and try to avoid taking any direct hits. Especially since you haven't had your aura unlocked yet." "My… aura? What's that?" Marco asked confused.

But before he could get an answer he and Ryoko had to jump back as two of the Ursas tried to attack them again.

"Actually, how about we deal with these guys first, then maybe we can discuss this afterwards okay?" "Agreed," Ryoko said as she and Marco prepared themselves.

Two of the Ursas ran up to Marco and swung their clawed hands at the same time, but Marco quickly jumped up and performed a split kick on both grimm while also avoiding their attacks. The one on his left got back up and lunged at him, but Marco quickly pumped his left gauntlet and when Ursa got close, he struck it in the face with an flaming punch sending it skidding across the ground until it hit a tree were it slumped over with a scorch mark in the middle of its face. Marco then turned around quickly brought his right gauntlet up to block an incoming attack from the second Ursa that had gotten back.

"Back up buddy!" Marco said. He then swung his left gauntlet up which caused it to rotate until the back end of it was facing the front. He then shoved the Ursa back and swung the swapped gauntlet upward diagonally into its head stunning the grimm and forcing it to stumble back. Marco then swung the gauntlet back to its original position and then pumped both of them causing the arrow heads to glow yellow as electric sparks danced around.

"Now try this one on for size Smoky!" he shouted as he ran towards the stunned grimm. As the Ursa snapped out of its dazed state, it saw Marco quickly running towards it. It raised its left arm and swung at him as he approached, but Marco duck underneath it's strike just barely dodging it. He then jumped up and struck the Ursa with an electrified uppercut to its head, then followed up with drop kick which sent it to the ground. As Marco landed, he cocked his left arm back and slammed his other electrified gauntlet into the Ursa sending it crashing through several tree.

"Whoa! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Marco cheered in excitement. He then stopped when he heard something. He looked behind and saw the other Ursa charging at him and quickly closing in. Thinking fast, Marco brought both his gauntlets up as the Ursa rammed into him sending him skidding until he hit a large rock.

"Argh, okay… lost my focus there. Got to remember not to do that while fighting." He groaned as got back up and readied himself as the Ursa ran up to him again.

While Marco was busy fighting, Ryoko was skillfully dodging, side stepping and parrying the other two Ursas's attacks while also keeping watching of how Marco was doing.

' **Amazing, it's his first time fighting grimm and he's able to hold his own very well. He tends to let his guard down a bit when he thinks he's won, but still…** ' she thought as she parried an attack from the right and jumped back as the other Ursa tried to ram into her from the left.

' **If he's capable of this much, I can only imagine how well his friend must be doing.** '

* * *

"A-CHOO! Geez, excuse me." Star said as she and Tomoko were making their way through the forest. "I wonder where that sneeze came from?"

"Hmm, maybe someone's complimenting you. My dad says that if you sneeze that means someone's talking about you." Tomoko said.

"Huh, well if someone is talking about me, it's more than likely Marco. He always says how amazing I am sometimes." "Oh does he?" Tomoko said in a teasing tone. "H-hey! It's not in the way you're thinking about okay!?" Star said while trying to hide the light blush that was on her face.

"Okay." "I'm serious, it's not." "I didn't say anything Star." "You were thinking it! I know you were!" Star said as her partner was trying not to laugh as the two kept walking.

* * *

Back with Ryoko's fight, she was currently blocking two attacks from both Ursas with her weapon. She then shoved them back and leapt back to get some distance.

"I would really like to see how my friend is doing right now, so…" Ryoko lifts her lance over her head and starts to twirl it a little before stopping and holding it in an underarm position. "I'm going to need you both to move."

She then twists the shaft which causes the revolver click and turn. Soon the eyes of the dragon head of her weapon start glowing green as wind starts to surround the lance head. She then dashes towards the grimm and thrusts her lance forward firing off a burst of wind, launching them through the bushes into the clearing. She quickly followed after them and then swung her lance upward launching a mini tornado which soon caught the dazed Ursas sending them into the air. She then jumped into the tornado herself and allowed the current to carry her upward until she flew passed the Ursas.

When she was high above them, she twisted the shaft again causing the dragon's eyes and the lance head to glow blue. She then swung downward releasing a blue slash wave into the tornado freezing it and the Ursas. She then twisted the shaft once more as the dragon's eyes and the lance head glowed yellow as electricity crackled around it.

"Now vanish!" Ryoko shouted as she threw the lance into the frozen tornado. When it the ground a massive amount of electricity discharged vaporizing the tornado and the Ursas.

Ryoko then landed near her lance and pulled it out of the ground.

"Sigh, I wonder if I went a little over board with that move?" she said aloud.

"That was amazing Ryoko!"

Ryoko quickly turned around and saw Marco running up to her. She noticed he had a small scratch on his cheek, but overall he looked okay.

"O-oh, t-thank you very much." She said nervously as a blush came over her face. "A-are okay Marco?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got nicked a little while fighting that other Ursa." He said hissing a little as he touched the scratch on his cheek.

"I think I can help with that." "Really?" "Yes, but to do this… I'll need you close your eyes for a minute." "Close my eyes? Uh… okay." Marco said as he closed his eyes like Ryoko asked. "Now what?" "Now concentrate please?" Ryoko asked.

Marco did as she asked and focused his mind. Ryoko then placed her hand on his chest and started glowing yellow while Marco started glowing red.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

She then took her hand away from his chest and told Marco he could open his eyes now. When he did he saw that he was glowing and started to panic a little before Ryoko explained.

"Don't worry Marco, I just unlocked your aura for you." "So me glowing right now is because of that? What is an aura anyway?" he asked. "Aura is the manifestation of someone's soul, and can be used in many different ways. It's primarily like a shield from huntsmen and can even heal some injuries. For example, the cut on your cheek." "Huh?"

Marco then felt his cheek and sure enough, the cut that was there moments ago had vanished.

"Whoa, that's amazing. So, a person can do different things with their aura?" Marco asked. "Yes, although it depends on the person. Also one can discover their semblance from using their aura through training." Ryoko said.

"Wow, guess me and Star have got a lot of learning to do then." Marco said.

"Yes, but I believe you and your friend will have no trouble in that regard. Seeing at how well you handled yourself just now with the Grimm." Ryoko complimented which made Marco blush.

"Haha, uh yeah, so, we should get going now. Come on," Marco quickly said as he grabbed Ryoko's hand and began leading her in the direction he was previously going, unaware that the Fox Faunus's face was glowing bright red from him holding her hand.

' **ohmygoodnessohmygoodnessohmygoodness!** ' she said over and over in her head as the two walked into the forest.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, after a screw up with my flash drive, I got this chapter out! Phew, that was literal hell! Anyway, sorry for the wait guy, this chapter had a bit of trouble to be honest. Originally it was going to be longer, but I felt that you guys had waited long enough so I had to shorten it. the next chapter will included everyone meeting up at the temple and I know there may be some people who ask why I didn't include everyone else. reason for that is I wanted to show how Star and Marco handled their first encounter with Grimm and what my Oc's can do as well. Ruby and the gang will be in the next chapter guys, okay?**

 **Okay, I need to rest my brain now, also the update message while be taken down once this chapter goes up. Alright, See ya! ;)**

 **FYI, I'm not shipping Marco with anyone from RWBY. But there will be moments where it seems like. Yep, I just feeling Trolling some people like that ;D**


	8. Chapter 7:Forest Battle and Teams form

**Hey there you guys! I kind of took an little break to recharge for a bit, but I'm back and am now bringing you the next chapter. Last chapter we had everyone pairing up, in this chapter we'll see them all meeting up at the forest temple. Of course, we all know what happened there don't we? And if you don't, I'm not spoiling it.**

 **Chapter 7: Forest Temple fight/Team forming**

At the top of Beacon Cliff, Ozpin was monitoring the progress of the students from his scroll. While not too far away from him, Janna was doing the same with her own scroll while sitting down on the edge of the cliff kicking her legs as Glossaryck sat on her shoulder and watched as well.

"I've gotta say, the group of first years this semester look like they've got a lot of promise to them." Glossaryck while watching from Janna's scroll.

"You are not kidding, did you see how that guy with the pink eyes and black hair took out those two giant snakes? I'd like to see how Marco would do against that guy." Janna said.

"Hmm well, given how both of them have a similar fighting style, albeit one seems a bit more refined. I'd say it would be a very close match." "Yeah… no. Marco would most likely get creamed by this guy." Janna jokingly.

"I find truly a mystery that you call yourself his friend, yet you have so little faith in Mr. Diaz's fighting skill."

The three turn and see Glynda walking up to them.

"Oh brother, learn to take a joke lady. I wasn't serious when I said Marco would get his butt kicked by the guy, geez." Janna said while Glynda rolled her eyes and approached Ozpin.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda said as she tapped an icon on her scroll to show the video feed. "And coincidentally, it is Ryoko Haan and Mr. Diaz."

"Wait, Ryoko Haan? You mean that Fox girl?" Janna said as she tapped an icon on her own scroll to bring up the same video image as Glynda. When she did sure enough, it showed Marco and the Fox Faunus making their way through the forest together.

"Huh, well would you look at that." Glossaryck said looking at the video feed. "Somehow I figured Marco would get paired with someone like her." Janna said. "

"And what may I ask lead you to that guess, Ms. Ordonia?" Glynda asked skeptically. "Marco just has this thing where weird stuff is attracted to him. I mean take Star for instants, a magical princess from another dimension sent to live with him. If that's not a weird attraction, then I don't know what is." Janna said grinning.

"That's a pretty good example," Glossaryck said in agreement, while Glynda just sighed.

"Anyway, I'll admit I was a bit concerned when he happened upon Ms. Haan while she was battling a group of Ursai. But it seemed Mr. Diaz was able to hold his own as well as support miss Haan against them from what I saw." Glynda said.

"Well Diaz does practice his karate whenever he can, not really that surprised he kicked monster butt as expected." Janna said knowingly. "Plus those gauntlets he received from that girl with the green eyes, I'm amazed at how quickly he's adapted to using them." Glossaryck added.

"Indeed, but I noticed he left himself open and forgot about the second Ursa after he downed the first. He'll need to remember to remain focused next time he encounters a Grimm. But aside from that, he and miss Haan have shown excellent potential." Glynda said.

"Well it's not like Star didn't get lucky finding her own partner too," Janna said as she brought up the video of Star and Tomoko talking while walked through the forest. "I mean did you see those ghost swords she summoned? She turned those over-grown hairballs into pin cushions in no time at all."

"While it is fortune that Ms. Sasaki is partnered with Ms. Butterfly, it was also fortune that she happened upon her when she was in a predicament, due to her underestimating her opponents and getting injured." Glynda said in a strict tone of voice.

"Alright you two, let's not get into a fight here. Leave that to the students in the forest right now." Glossaryck said stepping in before Janna could say anything else. "And let's look at a side note that the partners they both found helped them unlocked their auras hmm?"

"I guess so," Janna said going back to fiddling with her scroll.

"I… suppose that also helps, and the partners they found do seem willing to help them understand the fundamentals of being huntsmen." Glynda said. "Which is more than I can say for a couple of the other pairs that were formed."

"Heh, you mean like the guy who looks like he came out of karate movie I was talking about that got teamed up with the girl who seems just as hyper as Star?" Janna said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm assuming your referring to Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Glynda said as she brought up the video image of said pair. "Poor boy. I can't possible imagine those two getting along."

"Oh I'm sure these two will fine," Glossaryck said floating over to see the two Glynda and Janna were talking about. "I'm agreeing with Glossaryck, I get the same feeling with these two that I get when I see Star and Marco hangout, they look like a cool team." Janna said before she switched to a video image that showed Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Too bad I can't same the same thing about this Pyrrha chick that got paired up with blondy, haha." "In this instances, I agree with you Ms. Ordonia." Glynda said as she brought up the same video image on her scroll. "Ms. Nikos does seem to have been dealt a bad hand in this case."

"Hmm…" Ozpin hummed.

"How'd I guy like him even get into a school like this one? I figured he wasn't going to be as amazing as his papers say he is, but I didn't think he'd be this bad." Janna said snickering a little.

"Ms. Ordonia, how exactly do you know about the information on Mr. Arc's paperwork?" Glynda asked looking at Janna with a dead serious look in her eyes.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to answer to teach." Janna said with a mischievous smirk, while the blonde haired teacher narrowed her eyes at her.

"Regardless, I don't care what his transcripts say, he is not ready for this level of combat. Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." Glynda said as she turned off the video feed on her scroll and turned to walk away. "At their current pace, everyone should reach the temple within just a few minutes."

"Then they just grab the things you guys left there and come back here?" Janna asked.

"That's correct," Glynda answered before looking to Ozpin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as the relics this year?" she asked only for him not to respond to her question.

"Professor Ozpin?" "Hey dude, teach here is asking you something." Janna said trying to get the silver haired man's attention. But like with Glynda, he didn't respond.

"Leave him be you two," Glossaryck said as he floated over and looked over Ozpin's shoulder to see what he was looking at on his scroll. "He's obviously has his mind set on something." He said as he looked at what his old friend was observing while confusing both Glynda and Janna.

"Very well then," "Whatever," they said as Glynda walked off and Janna went back to messing with her own scroll.

Glossaryck chose to sit on Ozpin's shoulder and continue looking as his friend was watching a video feed of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Who from what Glossaryck could only guess, have gotten lost since they paired up.

"Hmm, these two have a lot to work on Oz."

"Hmm… indeed." Ozpin said in agreement as he and Glossaryck continued to watch the two Huntress's in training.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the Emerald Forest at the same time, Ruby was sitting on the ground, looking at the fallen leaves. While her partner Weiss kept walking back and forth in front of her.

It had been only a half-hour since the two had partnered up, and in that short amount of time, the two were not doing so well in their own personal opinions. Their first encounter with a pack of Beowolves ended with them having to run, due to Ruby jumping in front of Weiss while she was attacking, which caused a fire to start.

Now they were lost somewhere in the middle of the forest, thanks to Weiss's poor sense of directions.

"It's defiantly this way." Weiss said as she walked to the right before stopping and turning and walking back to the left. "I mean… this way! It's defiantly this way." She said before stopping again and walking over to Ruby who was just now getting up. "Alright, it's official, we passed it."

"Why can't you just admit you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby said starting to get a bit irritated.

"Because I know exactly where we're going!" Weiss said. "We're going to… the Forest Temple!"

"Ugh!" Ruby groaned. "Oh stop it! You don't know where we are either!" "Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" "What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss questioned.

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" "Ugh! Just keep moving." Weiss said as turned away and started walking.

"Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Wah, watch where you're going!" Ruby mocked trying to sound like Weiss. "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that." The heiress said turning around and stomping back over to Ruby.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby shouted. "Then stop acting like a kid!" Weiss shouted back. "Well stop acting like your perfect!" Ruby shouted again.

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss yelled. "Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." She said before walking away.

"You don't even know me…" Ruby said in a quiet sadden tone. ' **I wonder if Star, Marco, Tomoko and Yang are having better luck than me right now?** ' She thought before reluctantly following after Weiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang and her partner Blake, who came across her while the latter was beating the ever loving crap out of a few Grimm that made the mistake of messing with her hair, had arrived at the Forest temple.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked only to receive a raised eyebrow from Blake.

The two then made their way to the temple. Once there, they found several pedestals. But it was what was on the pedestals that caught Blake's attention.

"Chess pieces?" she said inquisitively.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said after she saw that some of the pedestals didn't have anything on them.

"Well… I guess we should pick one," Blake said.

At the same time elsewhere in the forest, Jaune and Pyrrha come across a cave.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asks Pyrrha.

"Maybe, I'm not entirely sure." She said. "Well, only one way to find out right? Come on," Jaune said as he made a torch and started walking into the cave with Pyrrha following behind. However, Pyrrha couldn't help this bad feeling she was getting.

As the two walked further into the cave, Pyrrha kept getting the scene that something was off about the cave.

"I'm not sure this is it…" she said to which Jaune sighed.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor for maybe 5 more feet?" he asked looking back at her. He then tripped and dropped the torch in a puddle of water, putting it out and leaving them in the dark.

"Are you alright Jaune?" Pyrrha asks. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jaune groaned as he got himself back up.

As he was doing that, Pyrrha started to feel something.

"Do you feel that?" she asked. "You mean this soul crushing regret?" "No, this… warm feeling from within the cave." She clarified.

Back at the temple, Yang and Blake were deciding on which chess piece to pick. While Blake was looking at a couple on one side, Yang stopped when she came to one of the knight chess pieces.

"Hmm…" she hummed as she inspected the chess piece.

"How about this cute little pony here?" Yang said getting Blake's attention.

"Sure." Blake said as she walked over.

"That wasn't too hard." "Well, it's not like this place is too difficult to find."

The two then heard rustling coming from the bushes not far from them. They then saw two familiar faces coming out.

"I'm very impressed with how prepared you are Marco, I never would have thought to bring a compass with me." Ryoko said as she came out of the bushes along with Marco. "Normally I would just rely on my senses to guide me, are you always this prepared for situations like these?"

"Well, I kind of have to be. I mean when your friends with someone like Star, you have to be prepared for just about anything, haha." Marco said which made the fox Faunus laugh a little.

"Haha I see. Anyway, it seems like were not the only ones who made it to the temple. Look,"

Marco looks and sees that there is another pair who are at the temple. He could also see that it's a pair that they both know.

"I think that's Yang and Blake over there." Marco said. "I think your right. Come on, let's got see." Ryoko said as she sprinted ahead with Marco quickly following her.

Once they reached the temple, they found that the pair was indeed Yang and Blake.

"Marco and Ryoko, good to see you guys are alright." Yang said happily.

"Thanks Yang," "Y-yes, thank you for your concern." They said.

"Well, I can say I wasn't expecting you two to pair up." Blake said. "Yeah Marco, I kind of thought you'd be teamed up with Star." Yang added.

"Well that was the idea, but as I was making my way through the forest, I heard noises and found Ryoko fighting." "Umm, it was more like I found Marco after I accidently crashed into him when one of the four Ursai I was fighting rammed into me." Ryoko said looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"You crashed into him and he was still able to help you fight four Ursai?" Blake asked a bit perplexed and amazed with Marco's endurance. "Y-yes, afterwards he help me fight them," Ryoko said as she turned to Marco. "And honestly, I was amazed at how well you fought those Ursai Marco, especially since it was your first time and the fact that those gauntlets are not as heavy as I thought they were."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't say I was that good, I did let my guard down a little which let one of them almost get the drop on me." Marco said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "That may be true, but still, the way you were able to dodge and counter attack shows how much untapped potential you have." Ryoko affirmed.

"Wow Marco, sounds like you were pretty impressive if you got Ryoko to speak so highly of you like that. Right Blake?" Yang asked as patted Marco on the back. "It certainly seems that way, I kind of got the feeling you had some combat experience. But, I didn't how much that would help you out here. If your able help someone fight off four Ursai, I think that shows how skilled you are right now. So have a bit more confidence." Blake said with an approving smile.

"Right, thanks Blake," Marco said. "So did you guys find out what the relics were supposed to get are?"

"Yep, take a look," Yang said as she showed Marco and Ryoko the knight chess piece she took.

"Wait, so the relics," Marco started to say.

"Are chess pieces?" Ryoko finished as they both looked at the two in confusion.

"Yeah, kind of confused us too when we got here." Yang said. "Also a few of the pieces were missing, meaning a couple other pairs were here before us." Blake stated.

"Okay, so we just pick whichever piece then?" Marco asked them.

"Yep," "Pretty much."

"Alright then," Marco said as he went to decide which chess piece to take while Ryoko waited by Yang and Blake.

"So Ryoko, that's a pretty intimidating looking weapon you've got there. Did you make it yourself?" Yang asked looking at the lance that was on white haired Faunus's back. "O-oh sort of. My mother and grandmother help as well. It's kind of like a tradition in my family."

"That's very interesting," Blake said. "So members of your family do this for those who want to become huntsmen?" "Yes, in fact my mom was a very skilled huntress herself around my age when she attended Haven Academy." Ryoko said.

"Whoa, your mom sounds like an amazing huntress," "Yeah, she must be a pretty big inspiration for you." Yang and Blake said which made Ryoko's face start turning several different shades of red.

"T-t-t-t-thank you both for c-c-complimenting my mother." She stuttered out nervously.

"Whoa, easy there, didn't mean to overload you like that." Yang said. "O-oh no, it's okay. I just don't handle compliments all that well." Ryoko said as she calmed down.

"Okay then, so what do you call your weapon then?" Yang asked. "Oh, well its name is Ten No Kiba, it means "celestial fang"."

"Ooooh, nice," "Very interesting," Yang and Blake commented.

* * *

Back in the cave, Jaune and Pyrrha walked a bit further in, until they see an bright glowing object.

"That's the relic!" Jaune said.

He then reaches out to grab it, but it suddenly moves away from his reach.

"Hey! Hold still, will ya?" Jaune said as he reaches for the object again, only for it to move away from him again. He then lunges and grabs onto it. "Ha! Gotcha!" he said as he hangs from the "relic".

"Jaune… I'm not too sure that's-" Pyrrha started to say until she and Jaune hear hissing and see ten glowing red eyes staring right at them.

* * *

"Sorry for making you guys wait," Marco said as he walked back to the others with a black knight chess piece in his hand.

"So you went with the cute little pony too huh Marco?" Yang said teasingly.

"I see it more as a handsome little stallion, thank you very much ladies." Marco said pretending to sound offended which made Yang and Ryoko laugh and Blake to smirk a little and roll her eyes.

Their laughter was then cut short by a very loud and very girly scream.

"What was that!?" Marco said.

"It sounded like some girls in trouble!" Yang said. "Guys, we need to do something."

"But we don't know where that scream came from or how far away the girl is from us." Marco said. "Still, we can't just sit here though Marco." Yang said back.

"I get that Yang, but still.."

"Um Yang, you may want to look up right now." Blake said pointing up. "And Marco, I believe you might want to hold your arms out and be ready to catch what's flying towards us to the right." Ryoko said pointing to Marco's left.

A bit confused by what their partners were talking about, Yang looked up while Marco looked to his left. When they do, the two are surprised at what they see. For Yang and Blake, they see Ruby seemingly falling out of the sky. While Marco and Ryoko see Star flying towards them while holding onto a glowing bluish-green sword.

"Star!?" Marco yelled when he saw his friend flying out of the trees.

"Heads up you guys!" "Incoming Marco! I don't know how to make this sword stop!" the Ruby and Star yelled.

"Then just let go of it Star! I'll catch you!" Marco shouts.

"A-alright! Here goes!" Star then let's go of the sword as it flies passed Marco and Ryoko and impales itself into one of the temple pillars. Marco quickly turns back around and opens his arms just in time to catch Star, sending them both to fall to the ground and skid a little ways away from Ryoko.

Meanwhile as Ruby neared the ground, Jaune came flying in out of nowhere and crashed into her, sending them both into a nearby tree.

"Ugh, what was that?" Ruby groaned as she shook her head to clear up her dizziness.

"Ahem. Hey Ruby." Jaune says as he hung upside down in front of Ruby.

"Okay, that's twice now… that someone's crashed into me today. Ugh, my poor stomach." Marco groaned.

"Haha, hey Marco, sorry it took so long to find you." Star said smiling sheepishly as she laid on top of Marco. "Hey Star, don't worry it's cool. Now could you maybe roll off so I can breathe and get back up?" Marco asked.

"Aww, but you both look so cute like that."

Star and Marco look up and see Tomoko looking down at them with cheshire grin on her face.

"W-What!?" Marco stammered out as his face started turning a little red. "I keep telling you Tomoko, it's not like that! Geez!" Star said.

"Then Star, please explain why your still laying on top of Marco?" Tomoko asked innocently.

Star then frantically got herself up off of Marco and stood up as Ryoko came up to them.

"T-that's because you said that embarrassing stuff!" "No one said you had to take so literally." Tomoko said teasingly.

"Star are you feeling okay? those hearts on your face are looking a little more redder than usual?" Ryoko asked to which Star quickly covered her cheeks when she saw the teasing grin on Tomoko's face.

"Not. A. Word. From you." "Okay, okay, backing off now." The green eyed brunette said with the grin still on her face as she held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Uh, can one of you guys… help me up please?" Marco groaned getting the three's attention.

"Oh, sorry Marco," "Allow me to help too," Star and Ryoko said as the two of them pulled Marco back up onto his feet.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky? And did Marco's friend just come flying in while holding a glowing sword?" Blake asked Yang.

"I-" before Yang could even say anything, the two along Star, Marco, Tomoko and Ryoko heard the sounds of growling and trees falling over.

The six look and see an Ursa stumbling out of woods before falling to the ground with a girl with short orange hair wearing a black collared vest over a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She was sporting a pink skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh, her shoes were pink and white and she wore fingerless gloves on each hand.

"Aww. Looks like it's broken." The girl says as she zips around the fallen Grimm.

Soon after, someone else comes running up from behind the Grimm, out of breathe.

It was a boy with magenta eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. He had a streak of the same color on the left side of his hair. He was wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. He wore light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Nora? Please… don't ever do that again." The boy says to the girl now known as Nora. Only to look up and see that she was already gone and had headed for the temple.

She zipped passed Marco, Star, Tomoko and Ryoko and stopped in front of a pedestal that had a white rook piece on it. After looking at it for a full five seconds, she snatches it up and begins singing, "I'm Queen of the castle- I'm Queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" the boy calls, getting her attention.

"Hehehe, coming Ren! Keep your shirt on!" Nora said as she skipped back over the boy known as Ren.

"Uh Marco?" Star asked. "Yeah Star?" "Do those two remind you of anyone we know maybe? I mean based on the way they act." "Star, you really don't have any guesses?" Marco asked. "Umm, nope."

"Umm," "Haha, oh brother." Tomoko and Ryoko comment.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I-" but yet again, Yang is interrupted when Pyrrha comes running out of the woods as a scorpion like creature burst through the tree chasing after her.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouts as he sees his partner being chased down.

"Whoa! I'm not missing this!" Ruby says as she jumps down from the tree and lands next to everyone else.

"Ruby!" "Ruby you're here!" "Nice landing there," Yang, Star and Tomoko said

"Yang! Star! Tomoko!" Ruby said happily as the four were coming in for a group hug, only to have Nora jump in between them, surprising them.

"This is starting to get really confusing." Marco said scratching his head.

"I agree," "Mm-hm," Ryoko and Blake said in agreement as the three watch as Pyrrha is still trying to outrun the scorpion.

"So is that another kind of Grimm?" Marco asks.

"Yes, it's called a Death Stalker," Blake answered. "And from the look of it, it seems to have been sleeping in the forest for a long time. With all that moss on it." Ryoko added. "Did she really run all the way here with on her tail like that?" Blake asked.

"Grrrrr! I can't take it anymore!" Yang yelled surprising Marco, Star and Ryoko as her eyes turned red and her aura burst around. "Could everyone just chill out for five seconds before something crazy happens again?"

No one said anything for about three seconds as Ren runs over to the group and Ruby taps Yang on the shoulder.

"Um… Yang?" Ruby says pointing up.

Everyone looks up and to the surprise of a few, they see a giant, black feathered bird flying above them.

"Whoa, look at the size of that thing!" Star said excitedly. "What is it!?"

"That is a Nevermore Star," Ryoko said. "It's a bird-like Grimm that come in different sizes." She explained.

"Ooooh, that's interesting." Star said looking back up at the Nevermore. She then noticed something was hanging off one of the claws of the Nevermore's feet. When she focused a little, her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. "Uh, you guys might want to look at what or who is hanging off of the birdie up there."

Everyone looked up to see what Star was talking about. When Marco, Ryoko and Tomoko looked up, their eyes widened in shock when they saw Weiss dangling from the claw of the Nevermore's foot.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" Weiss yelled from above them. More specifically, to Ruby.

"I said 'jump'…" Ruby said as if it wasn't that difficult.

"Wait, Ruby, you and Weiss rode that thing here!?" Marco asked in surprise.

"Yep, I figured it was the best idea to get us here." Ruby explained.

"Well it's defiantly a very… interesting idea?" Ryoko said a little awestruck at Ruby's idea.

"I'd call it an amazing idea, good thinking Ruby." "Yeah Ruby, your idea sounds like fun!" Tomoko and Star said as they kept looking up.

"She's going to fall, isn't she?" Marco asked.

"Yep," Blake said.

"Oh, she'll be fine." Ruby said before she and everyone else saw Weiss loose her grip.

"She's falling." Ren said.

After finally un-tangling himself from the tree branch, Jaune looks and sees Weiss falling from the sky. He quickly jumps from the tree and catches her.

"Just dropping in?" he said in a suave voice as he held Weiss. However, as he looked down, he then realized that he and Weiss were still in mid-air. "Oh God… Noooo!" he screamed as he and Weiss fell to the ground below.

Jaune landed face first on the ground hard, becoming a cushion for Weiss who landing shortly afterwards while checking her nails.

"Hssss, that had to hurt." Marco said wincing at seeing Jaune hit the ground with the everyone else agreeing.

Pyrrha then crash-lands in front of the others, after being flung by the Death Stalker.

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically. "Oh that's great, I was more worried about dying all alone than about passing this initiation." Marco said just as sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she quickly dashed towards the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" "Ruby!" Yang and Star call out.

"Ruby, don't!" "Your no match for it by yourself!" "Stop!" Marco, Ryoko and Tomoko shouted as well.

Using a shot from Crescent Rosa, Ruby launches herself at the Death Stalker. However before Ruby could even prepare to attack, it knocked her away with its pinchers.

"Ow, D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" she said to the others as she got back up. But as she turned around, she found the Death Stalker right in front of her. She quickly fired a shot from her scythe which did nothing, due to the Grimm's thick armor. Seeing this, Ruby puts her weapon away and quickly flees as the Death Stalker chases her.

"Ruby, Hold on!" Yang said as she races out to help.

As the others watch Yang run out towards her sister, Marco and Star notices the Nevermore was also closing in on Ruby too. It then flapped it's wings forward firing spear-like feathers at the two.

"Yang! Ruby!" "Lookout! Above you guys!" They both yelled.

But before Ruby and Yang could do anything, one of the feathers stabbed Ruby's cape, pinning her to the ground; while the rest fall in front of Yang, blocking her from reaching Ruby.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yells.

"I'm trying!" she shouts back as she tries to pull her cape free.

As Ruby keeps trying to pull her cape free, the Death Stalker has already caught up to her. She looks up just as the it raises its stinger up to strike her.

As Yang helplessly reaches out to Ruby, unable to get to her, five blurs speed past her. Ruby then closes her eyes and covers her head as the Death Stalker lunges its stinger at her. As she does this, she hears someone shout **"Shinning Crystal Barrier!"** as well as the sound of ice forming and metal hitting something.

"You are so childish."

Ruby slowly opens her eyes and sees two walls made of ice and crystal that kept the Death Stalker in place, as well as Weiss and Star. She also sees Marco, Tomoko and Ryoko standing in front of her, blocking the Grimm's stinger with their weapons.

"You guys?" she said as she took her hands off her head.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said pulling her rapier from the ground turn to look at Ruby.

"You know, as much as I really don't want to say this," Star said turning to face Weiss who narrowed her eyes at her. "You… have a point."

"Star, did you just-" "Whoa, did not expect to hear that." Marco and Tomoko said with Ryoko, Ruby and Weiss surprised as well at hearing what they heard.

"I'm… honestly surprised to hear you say that." Weiss still a bit surprised. "Well, I've kind of done a couple things that involved me jumping head first before thinking too," Star said. "But not too recently, one of these times I almost lost someone important to me. Which had me choose between my wand or this person, so-"

"Stop, you don't have to say anything else." Weiss said as she placed a hand on Star's shoulder which surprised her and the others. "Something tells me you've been through something similar to this."

"Hehe, yeah." Star said laughing a bit. "So maybe, you and Ruby can like… try and work things out a bit?" she asked.

Weiss sighs and takes her hand off of Star.

"First off, you three know you can move away from that stinger now right?" Weiss said to Marco, Tomoko and Ryoko. "Star and I were able to immobilize the Stalker after you all jumped in front of Ruby to hold back it's stinger."

"Oh, uh right." "O-of course." "Just making sure is all." The three said as they move their weapons away from the frozen stinger.

"Now second," Weiss then looks to Ruby. "I'm not going to take back what I said just now. But I'll admit, I can be a bit… difficult now and then."

"As well as bossy and pompous." Tomoko whispered to Marco and Ryoko who laughed a bit before stopping when Weiss glanced over at them before she looked back to Ruby.

"My point is that if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." Weiss said. "That also goes for you and your friend in the red hoodie." She said looking to Star who was smirking at her.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know that I can do this." Ruby said looking to her partner.

"Your fine." Weiss said as she walked away from Ruby and Star.

"Sigh, Normal Knees…" "What did you say Ruby?" Star asked. "Oh, uh nothing! Don't worry about. Anyway, thanks for helping me Star." "It's nothing, that's what friends do, right?" Star said as she held her hand out to Ruby. "Right," she said as she took Star's hand and let her pull her up to stand.

Once back on her feet, Ruby looks over at just how big both walls were.

"Whoa, Star, I didn't know you could make something this big with your wand." Ruby said amazed. "It is pretty cool, but I still wish I had a weapon like you, Marco and everyone else does." Star said.

Ruby began to think of something for a second, then looked back at Star.

"Hey Star, aside from your wand, what other weapons are you good at using?" Ruby asked. "Hmm, well besides my wand I am pretty good at using a sword." Star said. "What size?" "I guess it doesn't really matter, I may not look it, but I'm pretty strong. But why are asking me all this Ruby?" "Well remember when I said I built Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked as Star nodded her head. "Well I was thinking if you want, I could make a weapon for you to use when you don't want to use your wand all the time."

The minute Star heard that, her eyes widened and she instantly grabbed Ruby by her arms and started shaking the girl in excitement.

"You mean it!? You can really make me a weapon like the ones you guys use!?" Star asked excitedly as she shook the silver-eyed girl back and forth. "Yes, so could you please stop shaking me now?" "Oh, hehe sorry about that, just got really excited." Star said as she let go of Ruby.

Soon Yang came running up to the two and quickly brought Ruby in for a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay Ruby." Yang said in relief.

"Aww, how touching. Nothing like a near death experience to bring about a tender moment like this."

The three looked and saw Tomoko, Marco and Ryoko walking to them.

"I… don't even know how to respond to that." Marco said looking at Tomoko perplexed. "I'm… also at a loss for words to your statement miss Sasaki." Ryoko said just as confused as Marco.

"Marco! Marco! Marco!" Star said excitedly as she rushed over to the half latino boy. "Whoa! Easy Star, what's got you so excited?" Marco asked. "Ruby said she's going to build me a weapon like the ones you guys have, isn't that great?" "Huh?" Marco said looking over at Ruby.

"Well Star said she really liked the fact that I made my own weapon, so I thought-"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Ryoko said cutting Ruby off. "But I don't think we have much time to idly talk."

"Huh? Ryoko what do you-"

Marco got cut off by the screeching sound of the Nevermore as it flew above them.

"Oh right, almost forgot about that." He said a little nervous.

Soon everyone gathers back at the front of the temple.

"Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we going to do?" Jaune says.

"Why don't we just do what we came here to do?" Star said.

"I agree," Weiss said. "There's no sense in dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

"Star and Weiss are right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make back to the cliffs." Ruby said. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"So, it's basically an extraction mission huh?" Tomoko said. "So it would seem." Ryoko said.

"So, run and live. That's idea I've got no complaints about." "Same here." Jaune and Marco said.

"So Marco, which one did you and Ryoko pick up hmm?" Star asked.

"Marco picked the dark pony," Yang said teasingly.

"Dark pony?" Star and Tomoko said at the same time confused as Marco rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny Yang." Marco said as he took out the black knight piece from his pocket. "She means this Star,"

"Oooh, then… I'll just grab the same one Marco has then." Star said.

"Uh, what would be the point in that?" Blake asked. "Simple, if Marco grabbed it, it would be because it looks cool. Right Marco?" Star asked.

"I guess… you're not wrong there Star." "See? Just like I said."

Star then walked over to a pedestal that had a black knight piece and picked it up. While Ruby picked up a white knight piece and Jaune took a white rook piece.

Meanwhile the Death Stalker had broken off most of the ice and crystal from itself and almost had its tail free.

"Time to go." Ren said.

"Let's hit the road then!" "Right. Let's go!" Star and Ruby said as everyone followed behind them.

"Huh, well that's new. Never thought I'd see Star take charge like that." Marco said. "I could say the same thing about Ruby too," Yang said "I kind of got the feeling that those two were similar in some way." "You mean aside from the fact that they both seem to like different weapons?" "Haha, and you said I was trying to be funny. Come on, let's get moving. Unless you want to be around when that Death Stalker gets loose." Yang said as she ran to catch up with everyone.

"Not on your life! Wait up!" Marco said as he quickly ran after the group.

* * *

Everyone ran out of the forest and arrived at some ruins that were facing the cliffs as the Nevermore flew overhead. They all split into groups of two and took cover in the ruins as the as the Nevermore landed on a tower and blocked their path to the cliffs.

"Well that's great!" Yang said.

Just then, Jaune turns around and sees the Death Stalker burst from the trees and charge towards them.

"Oh, man, everyone run!" He yelled as the others quickly ran for the bridge as the Nevermore took to the air again once it spotted them.

"Nora, distract it!" "Marco, help her out!" Ren and Star said.

Nora and Marco runout into the open while dodging the Nevermore's spear feathers. Marco then activates and pumps his gauntlets, firing a barrage fire arrow heads at the bird-like Grimm, while Nora fires shots with a silver grenade launcher which drive the Nevermore away.

The Death Stalker then charge at the two from behind. But Ren, Blake and Ryoko jump in and hold it off. Weiss then jumps down and grab the two of them by an arm.

"Hold on you two!" she says as glyph with a snowflake in the center appears under them, propelling them towards the bridge. As they all run across, Pyrrha looks back and sees the Death Stalker coming up right behind Blake, Ren and Ryoko as run to the bridge.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha yells as she stops and changes her sword into a rifle and fires at the approaching Grimm with Ren assisting her before they follow after the others. As they cross however, the Nevermore reappears and rams into the bridge, separating them into two groups. While Ruby, Star and the others fire at the Nevermore, Jaune looks over and sees Pyrrha, Ren, Blake and Ryoko begin to struggle against the Death Stalker.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" he says to Nora.

"Let's do this!" "Yeah, but, uh… how? We can't jump this gap here." He says.

Nora grins as she transforms her grenade launcher into a large hammer. She then jumps and raises it over her head.

"Oh, wait!" Jaune tried to say, but didn't get to finish as Nora slams her hammer on the end of the destroyed bridge, catapulting Jaune over the gap. She then stood on her hammer's head and pressed a trigger on the shaft, causing an explosion that launched herself over the gap.

Once over the gap, Nora flies over Ren and lands a hit on the Death Stalker's head and quickly launches herself backward before it can sting her. But she accidently bumps into Blake and Ryoko, knocking them both off the bridge.

"Ah!" "Aaahh!"

Marco stops shooting at the Nevermore when he hears Ryoko yell. His eyes widen when he sees her and Blake falling.

"Guys! Blake and Ryoko falling! We gotta do something!" he shouts.

"I'll take care of it!" Star says as she stops firing and raises her wand. **"Summoning Cloudy Charm!"** Star says as summons a pink cloud with a face.

"Cloudy, go and help those two that are! Hurry!" she tells the floating cloud.

"Alright Star!" it said as it dashes down towards the two falling girls.

Thinking quickly, Blake morphs her weapon Gambol Shroud into a chain sickle and uses it to latch onto a piece of the ruins. As she was about to grab Ryoko's hand, cloudy quickly scoops her up.

"Huh?" "What is-" Blake and Ryoko ask in confusion.

"Hi, names Cloudy. Star sent me to help you guys." Cloudy said when he saw the confusion on their faces.

"Oh, well thank you very much." Ryoko said thankfully with Blake nodding her head in thanks as well.

"Okay, follow me guys!" Blake said as she swung herself into the air with Cloudy following while carrying Ryoko. As they swung upwards, they saw the Nevermore flying close to them. Blake then creates a clone of herself and jumps off it to strike at the Nevermore's head before back-flipping above it.

"Can you get me as close as you can to that thing's head so I can jump to it?" Ryoko asks Cloudy urgently. "Uh-huh, hold on please!" he says as he flies towards the Nevermore. When Cloudy was not that far from its head, Ryoko hopped off and struck it on the side. She and Blake then ran down it's back while slashing and jabbing at it repeatedly. They then jumped off and landed on the ruins next to Ruby, before Blake hopped over to Yang and Ryoko hopped to Marco, Star and Tomoko.

"Thank you Star," Ryoko said bowing slightly to Star. "It's no problem, just glad you're okay. Good work Cloudy," Star said as her summoned flew up next to her.

"No problem Star," he said before disappearing.

"That Nevermore's tougher than it looks." Blake said as she stood next to Yang.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang said cocked her gauntlets as the Nevermore turns around and flies back towards them for the kill.

 **[Song cue: Red like Roses ll]**

"Let's blast this bird outta the sky then!" Tomoko shouts as she summons several aura swords around herself and fires them at the approaching Grimm while the others fire their own projectiles. However, the Nevermore is un-affected by the assault and slams into the ruins. As Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang jumped off the falling debris to higher ground, Tomoko quickly summons four more swords from below her and the others.

"Guys quick! Grab onto the swords as they pass by!" she yells.

As the swords speed towards them, Star, Marco, Ryoko and Tomoko quickly grab them grab hold of one as they pass by them, carrying them up to where Ruby and the others are before letting go. Star and Tomoko had landed next to Ruby and Weiss, Marco had flown right up and landed next to Yang and Ryoko landed on a walkway just as Blake swung up and landed next to her.

"None of this is working!" "We need to find a way to keep that thing still long enough for us to take it down!" Weiss and Tomoko said.

As Star was trying to think of something, she noticed Ruby looking around. She followed what the silver-eyes girl was looking around at and saw she was observing two things. She saw Marco assisting Yang by firing fire arrows along with shots from her gauntlets at the Nevermore, while also seeing Blake use her weapon to swing herself up to higher places and Ryoko releasing small wind bursts from her weapon to follow.

Star and Ruby then looked at each other, as if they both knew what the other was thinking. They nodded to each other.

"Me and Star have a plan guys" Ruby said getting Weiss and Tomoko's attention.

"Yeah, just cover us, kay!" Star said as She and Ruby hopped over to another part of the ruins.

"Well? You heard them! Come one Ice Queen!" Tomoko said as she ran off. "Do not call me that!" Weiss yelled as she followed after the brunette.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the bridge, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were facing off with the Death Stalker.

"We gotta move!" Jaune shouts as he and the others charged towards the Death Stalker.

Pyrrha dashes forward and blocks an attack from Stalker's left pincer, while also slashing back it, knocking it away. It tries to retaliate by attacking with its right pincer, but Jaune darts pass Pyrrha and blocks it, giving her the chance to knock it back, leaving it's face exposed. Ren then charges in, shooting at the Grimm's exposed face. It tries to attack him with its stinger, but Ren dodges to the side and leaps onto the stinger and shoots the joint between the stinger and tail.

Nora moves forward and shifts her hammer into its grenade launcher form and fires at the Grimm, but it crosses it pincers in front of itself and blocks the shots while also knocking Pyrrha and Jaune back. When it un-crosses them, Pyrrha quickly shifts her sword into a javelin and throws into one of the Stalker's eyes, which causes it throw Ren off and into a wall as it thrashes about.

As Jaune picks himself up, he looks and sees the stinger hanging loosely from the Stalker's tail now.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune calls. "Got it!" she says as she throws her shield and severs the stinger, causing it to be embedded in the Grimm's head as the shield bounces off a pillar and back to Pyrrha.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune calls out. "Heads up!" Nora shifts her weapon into its hammer form, then jumps onto Pyrrha's shield and launches herself into the air. As she falls, she launches herself downward with a blast from her weapon, and strikes the stinger further into the Death Stalker. The force of the blow tips the bridge launching Jaune and Pyrrha into the air and towards stable ground as Nora "shoots" herself off the Death Stalker, causing to fall into the pit with the rest of the bridge. As Pyrrha flies over the falling creature, her spear floats out of the its eye and back to her hand.

As Ren walks back over and suddenly falls over, the others look over as Ruby and Star's group fight the Nevermore.

* * *

Yang and Marco continue to fire multiple shots at the Nevermore, two of the shots connect with its head, getting its attention as it flies towards them.

"You ready?" Yang asked him. "As I'll ever be!" he said.

When it got close enough and opens its mouth, Yang and Marco both jump and land in its open mouth. Holding its beak open with one hand each, the two begin firing a barrage of shots into its open mouth.

"I! Hope! Your! Hung-ry!" "Cause here are two knuckle sandwiches! Extra spicy!" they shout as they continue their barrage.

As the Grimm starts to lose balance, the two jump off as the it continues forward until it crashes into the cliffside. It then tries to regain its composure and begins to ascend again.

"Outta the way you two!" Tomoko shouts as she and Weiss come dashing up. Yang and Marco then run pass them as the two then jump towards the Nevermore.

"I don't think so!" "Stay right there you!" they yell using both their weapons to freeze the Grimm's tail to the ruins below it. Meanwhile Blake and Yang use Blake's weapon, Gambol Shroud, to make a slingshot by wrapping it's chain sickle form around two adjacent pillars.

"Okay! Marco! Ryoko!" Star calls out. "Right!" "On it Star!" they said as Marco quickly climbs up the left pillar Yang is on while Ryoko joined Blake on the right one.

" **Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!"** Star shouts as a ribbon of light shots from her wand to Marco, who catches it. She then swings her wand arm to where Ryoko, sending the other end of the lasso to attach to her weapon which she impaled into the pillar creating a second slingshot above Blake and Yang's.

Star then quickly concentrates her magic into the wand until a double edged blade of light sprang up from the top of the wand. Ruby grabs Star's hand and fires a shot form Crescent Rose launching them up to both slingshots. Ruby tosses Star up, then stands on top of Crescent Rose as they both land on the two slingshots, drawing them back. Weiss and Tomoko had already regrouped with the others. Weiss uses one of her glyphs to keep Ruby in place on the drawn ribbon, while Tomoko sheathes her sword which starts glowing purple as draws it back, pulling Star back as well and keeping her in place.

"Not a bad idea you two." Tomoko said impressed. "Of course it's almost ironic that you both would have the same idea." Weiss mused.

"Think you two can make theses shots?" "This is all or nothing." Ruby and Star asked them. "Hmph. Can we?" "Now that's the real question." They both said which concerned Ruby and Star a little as they both looked at each other. "… Can-"

"Of course I can!" "Going to pretend I didn't hear you doubt my aim just now!" Weiss and Tomoko said.

Ruby and Star then refocus and get ready. Ruby cocks Crescent Rose, as Star grips her wand/sword tightly. Weiss then releases her hold on her glyph, while Tomoko swiftly draws her sword from the glowing sheathe, launching Ruby and Star towards the Nevermore.

Ruby continuously fires from her weapon to maintain momentum, while Star releases a burst of magic from her wand to do the same. As they drew closer, Ruby and Star angle both their blades to connect with the Nevermore's neck, pinning it to the cliffside. Tomoko then hurls her now glowing purple sword below where Star is, while Weiss creates a series of glyphs that run up the length of the cliff, allowing Ruby and Star to maintain their footing on the vertical surface. Ruby and Star then run up the cliffside, dragging the Nevermore by its neck while they fired off shot after shot to keep their momentum.

As they near the top of the cliff, Ruby pulls on Crescent Rose, while Star pulls on her wand sword as they both fire one last shot at the top of the cliffs, viciously decapitating the Grimm and ending the fight as they both land next to each other at the top of the cliffs.

"Wow." Jaune says as everyone else looks on in amazement, as the Nevermore's headless body falls to the ground.

Marco looks up at the two in awestruck while he stood with Yang, Weiss and Tomoko as Blake and Ryoko jumped down from the pillar and joined them.

"Well. That was a thing." Yang said. "Yeah. That… defiantly was." Marco commented.

* * *

 **(Beacon, Amphitheater)**

Once back at Beacon, everyone gathers in the amphitheater, where Ozpin forms the teams who passed the initiation.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. and Sky Lark." Ozpin says calling up four young men to the stage. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL. Led by… Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said as audience clapped in applause as the newly form Team CRDL returned to their seats. While Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren walk up to the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR." Ozpin said as Nora hugged Ren while the applauded. "Led by… Jaune Arc!"

"Huh?" Jaune said in surprise. "L-Led by…?" "Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said as Pyrrha gave Jaune a little punch to the arm, but ended up knocking him to the ground by accident. She help him off the stage as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang stepped up.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she hugged her baby sister.

In the audience, Star, Marco, Tomoko and Ryoko clapped in congratulations.

"Yay! Way to go Ruby!" Star shouted happily. "Yeah, you'll be a great leader!" Marco shouted as well.

"Yes but… I don't think everyone would agree." "Yeah, kind of see what you mean there." Ryoko and Tomoko whispered as they looked up and saw the slightly frown on Weiss's face.

"Now would the last four initiates, please come up to the stage." Ozpin said.

"Guys, that's us! Come on!" Star said excitedly as she grabbed Marco and ran up to the stage with Tomoko and Ryoko smiling as they followed. Once on the stage, they stood attentively as Ozpin spoke.

"And finally, Ryoko Haan. Star Butterfly. Tomoko Sasaki and Marco Diaz. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this forward, you will work together as… Team STRM." Ozpin said as the audience applauded.

"Team STRM? Why do I get the feeling that name fits surprisingly well for us?" Marco said. "Really? I'm not so certain about it." Ryoko said.

"I think it's an awesome name!" "sounds powerful to me." Star and Tomoko said before Ozpin continued.

"And this team will be led by… Star Butterfly." Ozpin said as the audience along with teams RWBY and JNPR clapped in congratulations.

"D-did he j-just say…" Star stuttered out before Marco spoke.

"Star, he just named you team leader! Are you excited?" Marco said in a happy tone. "No, I'm not excited Marco." Star said.

Marco was going to ask why. But before he could, Star instantly grabbed him and started hugging the breath out of him.

"I'M ABSOLUTLY, SUPER EXCITED!" Star shouted happily as she continued to squeeze Marco, whose face was starting to turn blue.

"Uh Star? I think Marco needs to breathe again." Tomoko said. "Oh my goodness! Sorry Marco, I didn't think I was hugging you that tight." Star apologized as she let the half Latino boy go, allowing him to breathe again.

"It's… alright Star," Marco said as he shot her a smile despite still catching his breath, which made her happy.

"Will you be alright Marco?" Ryoko asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He said as he and Ryoko looked over at Star and Tomoko who were having a mini celebration.

"Looks likes this year is shaping up to be very… interesting." Ozpin said as the newly form team STRM celebrated. He then looked over at the entrance and saw Janna with a smirk on her face, who was standing next to Glynda with Glossaryck floating next to Janna with a knowing grin on his face as looked back at Ozpin.

"Interesting indeed."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was a long time coming to be honest with you guys. So Star, Marco Tomoko and Ryoko have formed Team STRM aka Storm, for anyone who didn't get it. Now that the teams are formed, the learning part will soon begin. Which means a couple of characters are going to have to get use to each other (Cough... cough... Weiss and Star,). Sorry this took so long, a lot of stuff kept coming up.**

 **Now, I have a question for you guys. If you've seen my page, then you'll notice I put two new ideas for crossover stories. One is Star vs with Devil May Cry. I'm not saying which Devil May Cry series I'll be using for the story, you'll just have to wait. As for What Janna will be doing in the story well... you'll just have to wait and see next chapter. See you around ;)**


	9. Chapter 8:Badge,Burden and Lessons Pt1

**Hey there guys! I know it's been awhile since I uploaded a chapter for this story. Sorry about that, a bunch of stuff came up and I couldn't focus on this story. Plus, I wanted to get a couple of chapters out for my other stories too. But since I have a bit of time now, I figured I'd get back to this tale now.**

 **So… who's ready to dive back into Star and Marco's adventures with Team RWBY!?**

 **Chapter 8: Badge of Burden and Lessons Pt.1**

The morning following after the teams were formed was quiet and peaceful as Marco and Ryoko, the two members of the newly formed team STRM slept soundly in the beds of their shared dorm room. However, their peaceful slumber was abruptly cut short by the boisterous sound of two whistles blowing.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" They both yelled in surprise as they fell out of their beds and onto the floor.

"Rise and Shine! Members of team STRM!" Star and Tomoko said in shared excitement to their other two teammates.

As Marco and Ryoko looked up, they saw that the two were already dressed in the school's girl uniform which consisted of a red plaid skirt, brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. Star was wearing light blue socks and still wore her devil horn headband. Tomoko still wore her long-blue socks and fingerless gloves.

"What… are you guys doing?" Marco asked as he picked himself up from the floor with Ryoko following suite.

"That's what's called a "Team wakeup call" Marco," Tomoko said. "It's something Star and I came up with."

"Is it possible to maybe come up with a… different kind of… "Team wakeup call" ?" Ryoko asked as she held her hands over her racing heart.

"Alright, now that everyone is up, we can start our first team mission." Star said as Marco and Ryoko looked to her with confusion on their faces.

"Which team mission is that, Star?" Marco asked.

"It's giving this room the team STRM touch Marco, of course." Star said confidently.

"Oh, you mean unpacking our things and cleaning to make the room more to our liking, is that right?" Ryoko asked raising her hand.

"Right on nose Ryoko!" Star said. "Now you guys ready? Let's get started!"

"Yeah! Let's do this thing!" Tomoko cheered along with Star as Marco and Ryoko looked on.

"Do you think we should get dressed while their getting excited like this?" Ryoko asked as she and Marco were getting their uniforms.

"Yeah it's fine," Marco said. "Hey, I think the door at the foot of your bed is the bathroom. You can change in there while I change out here."

"But, aren't you worried about changing in the same room as Star and Tomoko?" Ryoko asked.

Marco glances over at the two other girls and sees them already going over how they think the room should be decorated.

"Nope, they seem pretty occupied at the moment. They won't notice." Marco says.

"I guess you're right," Ryoko says as she opens the door that indeed is a bathroom and closes it behind her. As she takes off her pajamas and begins to put on her uniform, Ryoko begins to think to herself.

'They seem nicer and considerate than I thought they'd be,' she thought. 'Star's a bit excitable, but cares about her friends dearly. Tomoko's a bit… over bearing, but she gives off this kind of… friendly and sisterly feeling, like from what I see with Ruby and Yang. Then there's Marco; he seems very cautious, but he's also very reliable and supportive.' Ryoko thought as she pulled on her white stockings. 'He also seems to care about Star a lot, but I get the feeling that it goes deeper than the fact that they're best friends, they both also seem to not be aware of it yet.'

Ryoko then looks herself over in the mirror to make sure she is presentable.

'I wonder how they'll both feel if they ever discover these feelings?' she thought as walked out the door back into the room. When she did, she saw that Star and Tomoko were still discussing. She looked over and saw Marco was sitting on his bed and was wearing his beacon boys uniform which consisted of a black suit with gold lining, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

She walked over and sat next to Marco while Star and Tomoko went back and forth in their discussion.

"They still haven't… come to an agreement?" Ryoko asked.

"Nope." Marco said.

After about nine minutes of Star and Tomoko going back and forth, Marco stepped in and reminded them that he and Ryoko would also be sleeping in here too. So they should also get to put in their own opinion. Realizing that Marco was right, the two apologized for leaving their teammates out.

"It's okay you two," Ryoko said. "it's not something that important that you need to apologize for."

"Yeah, just don't forget we're all sharing this room." Marco said. "So maybe we can each come up with ideas on how the room should look."

"I like that idea." "Same here," Star and Tomoko said.

"Okay then, then let's get started with team STRM's first mission of the day." Marco said. "If our team leader would be so kind as the give us the go ahead?" he said looking to Star.

"Right!" Star said confidently as she stood at the front of the room. "Team STRM's first mission is…. Room decoration!" she shouted raising her fist into the air with the others following her lead.

* * *

Across from team STRM's room on the other side of the hall, was the dorm room that belonged to another team starting their second day at Beacon, team RWBY. After said team's leader; Ruby Rose had woken up her teammate Weiss, they along with their other teammates Blake and Yang began to unpack their things and also decorate their room. It took about 30 minutes, plus 7 minutes extra due to Ruby suggesting they convert their beds into bunk beds, but they finished getting their room together.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Yang said looking at the state of their room now.

"Ruby, are you sure it's safe to have your bed only being held up with rope like that?" Blake asked.

"And dangling over MY bed, no less?" Weiss added.

"Oh don't worry you two," Ruby said. "It's super safe, Yang helped to make sure the ropes are tied super tight."

"Yeah, so don't worry Ice Queen, no bed is going to fall on you while you sleep." Yang said smirking.

As Weiss was about to complain about being called that name again, she was cut off by the sound of something dropping on the floor very hard which got the others attention.

"What in all of Remnant was that!?" Weiss said in surprise at the sound.

"It sounded like someone dropped a truck somewhere." Yang said.

"Well whatever it was, it sounded like it came from across the hall. Maybe we should check to make sure no one was hurt or something." Blake suggested.

"Blake's right, come you guys let's go check." Ruby said as she and the others walked out into the hallway. As they did, they heard a couple of voices.

"Hahahaha! Whoa, was not expecting all that to come flying out of a suitcase!" an amused voice said.

"Are you guys alright?" a timid and concerned voice said that Blake recognized.

"Yeah, just buried underneath a ton of stuff. That somehow managed to fit inside a medium sized suitcase." A very perplexed male voice said.

"Hehe, sorry about that you guys, it didn't really seem like a lot when I packed." A very happy and bubbly voice said in apology which was recognized by all of team RWBY and came from one door down from them.

"Well looks like our second day is just full of surprise, huh?" Yang said. "I was wondering where those guys would end up at."

"It sounded like they were un-packing something." Blake said.

"What would they need to un-pack that would cause that much noise? It sounded like a bomb went off." Weiss said.

"Maybe Star over packed a suitcase and it exploded when she opened it." Ruby guessed as she and the others walked to the door where the voices were coming from. The red and black haired leader then knocked and waited for a response. She didn't have to wait long as no less than 3 seconds, the door opened with a wide eyed Star Butterfly instantly pulling the young huntress into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh! Guys! Look who here!" Star shouted as she dragged Ruby into the room that now had clothes scattered around it and her teammates trying to clean it up before they saw their leader dragging the red hooded girl in.

"Hey! What's up Ruby?" Tomoko said walking over to greet the silver eyed girl.

"Good morning to you, Ruby." Ryoko said as she slightly bowed to her. "And to the rest of you as well."

"Morning you guys," Marco greeted to Ruby and the others.

"Right back at ya Marco," "Good Morning." Yang and Blake said.

"Yes, Good Morning." Weiss said. "But I'm finding that hard to say, given the state of your room right now, no offence." She quickly added.

"None taken, this only just happened moments ago." Marco said looking to Star who was looking away with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, we were in the middle of starting our team's first assignment which was decorating the room." Tomoko said. "But… it looks like we may have to hold off on it until we can clean the room… again."

"But this mess is like… ridiculously huge." Weiss said looking around the room. "How you managed to get all this stuff into a single suitcase Star, is beyond me."

"Yeah, But I wish I knew how to do something like this." Yang said. "Would have come in handy back when me and Ruby wanted to clean our rooms up super quick."

"But wouldn't you have to worry about your closet exploding when your dad checked to make sure you didn't just stuff your things in there?" Ryoko asked the blonde.

"Right, good point." Yang said.

"Well hey, why don't we help you guys clean up?" Ruby asked. "That way you can get back to your team's mission quicker."

"Really!? Thank you Ruby! You're the best!" Star said happily as she hugged the silver eyed girl.

"You sure you guys want to help us clean up?" Marco asked.

"Marco has a point," Ryoko said. "We wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no sweat, don't worry about it." Yang said.

"We've kind of already gotten our own room set up more or less, so helping you guys wouldn't really be a problem." Blake said

"I agree. Besides from the looks of it, it's going to take more than just you four to clean this room. As well as make it to your liking of course." Weiss said.

"Yeah, maybe we could also make your beds into bunkbeds like we did for our room." Ruby said which instantly got Star excited.

"Ooooh, I really like that idea. Let's do that then after we clean up first." Star said.

"Then let's get started with the clean up so we can do that then." Tomoko said as she began picking up things.

As the both teams began cleaning, Marco walked over to Weiss with a question in mind.

"You guys turned your beds into bunkbeds?" he asked. "How'd you manage that?"

"Somehow with rope and four stacks of books." Weiss answered which made Marco's eyes widen slightly.

"Are you sure it will… you know… hold?" He asked.

"That's what has me most worried to be honest." The heiress said as the two continued cleaning up.

Due to getting help from Ruby and her team, the clean up by quickly and smoothly. After unpacking the rest of their things… with less of Star's exploding luggage. It was now time for the part Star, Ruby, Tomoko and Yang were most excited for, decorating the room.

"Okay, so how should we go about this now?" Weiss asked.

"What do you mean Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, this isn't really something to think about." Star said. "We just put some stuff up to make to room feel really cozy and cool looking

"I mean we should take into consideration of how to decorate the room so that all of you feel comfortable in it." Weiss explained. "Especially since your team Star consists of three girls and one boy, so you have to be mindful of your teammates."

"Weiss does make a good point," Blake said. "With Marco being the only boy on your team, you want to make sure he's okay with whatever you guys do to the room."

"Huh, I guess I should have thought of that before." Star said.

"Same here, guess we both were too caught up in the excitement of being on the same team." Tomoko said sheepishly.

"Well hey, you guys know now." Marco said. "And it's not like me and Ryoko were too worried of how you both would decorate, right?" He asked the fox faunas.

"O-oh of course, even if you both were a little bit over excited, we knew you both would have had our thoughts in mind when decorating." Ryoko said.

"Geez guys," "Are you two trying to kill us with compliments or something? Because it's kind of working." Star and Tomoko said as they blushed while Ruby and the others laughed.

After having a good laugh at Star and Tomoko's expense, the two team got started decorating the room.

Yang helped Star put up a couple of posters she had brought with her on the walls. They were the Love Sentence posters she had ordered through the mail, with help from Marco. Yang asked Star if the band was any good and Star said she would lend her a CD of their songs if she wanted to find out which she agreed to.

Blake was helping Marco put the books he had brought with him on the bookshelf.

"You seem to like books related to karate and ninjas, don't you Marco?" Blake asked

"Well when I was little I watched a lot of movies about ninjas and I asked my parents if I could take karate lesson when I turned 8." Marco said. "Before I came here with Star, my karate teacher promoted me to a red bel, saying that the fact that a place like Beacon noticed my fighting skill was enough."

"It sounds like your teacher had high expectations of you, he must have been very proud to have a student like you." Blake said approvingly. As she placed another book on the shelf, she saw something fall out of it. She picked it up and nearly did a double take at what she was looking at. "Uh Marco?"

"Yeah Blake?" Marco asked as he placed two other books on the shelf.

"Um… is this… you… in this… photo?" "Photo?" Marco asked as Blake showed him the picture she found. But once Marco saw it, his eyes quickly widen and his cheeks flared red at the photo the amber eyed girl was showing him. It was a photo of him at 2012 Karate-Kon he went to and it showed him kissing a girl who was dressed as a ninja on the cheek.

"W-where did you?" Marco stuttered out.

"It fell out of this book." Blake said as she handed the picture to Marco who quickly placed it in his pocket.

"Thanks and could you maybe keep this between us, please?" Marco asked/begged her.

Blake smirked as she pretended to zip her mouth. "Secret's safe with me." She said causing Marco sighed in relief as the two continued placing the books.

Weiss was helping Ryoko put up a couple of decorative scrolls she had brought. They had depictions of beautiful artwork like rising waves, mountain sides, and flowers.

"Ryoko, may I ask where you found these decorative scroll?" Weiss asked. "The artwork shown on them is very well done I must admit."

"Oh, well my father's the one who gave these scrolls to me." Ryoko said. "Each year for my birthday, my father would paint a very special wall scroll for me. He said each different picture symbolizes something new he sees in me the more I grow."

"So each one of these pictures… your father painted to show that he sees what you are becoming something special?" Weiss said.

"I guess you could say that." Ryoko said fiddling with her fingers. "It's a little embarrassing thought when my father tells other people about how special I am when I'm with him. I tend to hide my face behind my tail whenever he does that."

"I… see," Weiss said as she picked up and unfurled another scroll. When she did, it had a picture of four white colored flowers in the snow with what looked like wavy lines that symbolized a gentile blowing wind. Next to the flowers were four odd looking characters.

"Oh, this is one I made myself." Ryoko said getting Weiss attention.

"You did this one?" "Yes, although this is after I tried about 15 times until I got it right." Ryoko said in embarrassment as Weiss looked at the picture.

"Well even so, it's still looks very well done. Can I ask what these characters written here mean?" Weiss asked. "Oh those mean "snow wind lily", it's a name I gave the picture." Ryoko said. "Snow wind lily… I think it's a perfect name." Weiss said approvingly. "Oh, well… thank you." Ryoko said as she turned her head away to hide the blush that was on her cheeks. "Your… the first one to say that, since I've never shown this to anyone else."

"Wait, so you never showed to anyone, not even your family?" Weiss asked her. "No I've shown it to my family and they said it was very beautiful, I just haven't shown it to anyone outside of them." Ryoko said. "You see despite my father being a faunus, he is a very respected person. Most of the people in Higanbana are humans, but come to him if there's an issue. They even asked him to the village's chieftain which he accepted. But even though everyone there is friendly to me and my family, I still have my doubts." Ryoko said as she grips the sleeve of her uniform.

"These doubts you have, do they… I mean are they due to… what the White Fang is doing?" Weiss quietly asked to which Ryoko nodded her head to confirm. "I see, so because of what the White Fang do to humans you have doubts about them?" Weiss only received another nod in response. "Well… I'm not sure if this will help much, but it would seem like you were fortunate enough to be on a team with people who could help maybe help relieve you of some of those doubts." Weiss said which made the fox faunus look up at her. "I mean I'm not sure how much help two of them will be, but you at least have one member who's social enough to listen to any problems you may have."

Ryoko began to smile as listened to what Weiss said. She was right, she could at least try talking to Marco about how she felt around other humans since she didn't have any issue speaking with him.

'Now that I think about it, I don't seem to have an issue speaking with Weiss either.' Ryoko thought as she and Weiss put up a few more wall scrolls. 'Maybe I should give her something as thanks for her advice.'

Lastly, Tomoko had Ruby help her with reorganizing the beds.

"Okay, so when we first got in this room, the beds were placed against the walls. Since we were all tired after our team was formed, we just went strait the bed and didn't think of moving them." Tomoko said.

"Hmm, maybe we could do what we did for our beds and make yours into bunkbeds." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, you did mention that before. How'd you manage that anyway?" "Easy, just a couple stacks of books and some rope." Ruby said which made Tomoko raise an eyebrow in concern. "And you're sure that will hold Ruby?" "Yeah; you know you sound like Weiss. She said something similar." "Right, well the bunkbed idea does sound cool. But why don't we see if we can get Star to use her wand to see if that helps first, yeah?" Tomoko said with the silver eyed girl agreeing.

Once everything was unpacked and cleaned, Tomoko and Ruby told Star about the bunkbed idea they talked about. To no one's surprise, Star was all for it and used her wand to merged the four beds into two bunkbeds. Marco, Yang, and Tomoko then moved both beds to one side of the room. Star then used her wand to create a blue rug with her team's name on it and placed it in the middle of the room.

"Well," Tomoko started. "I'd say our team's first mission is a success. With help from team RWBY of course."

"Yeah, thanks a lot you guys. You helped make our room look awesome." Star said.

"Well you guys had some awesome stuff to start with, we just helped set them up right." Yang said.

"And by that, she means in organized and balanced manner." Weiss said. "Also thankfully none of your beds are being kept up by rope or a stack of books." She said looking to Ruby who turned her head away to avoid her teammate's gaze while Star and the others all looked confused except for Tomoko who was snickering to herself.

"Now that our room situation is done, what should do next?" Ryoko asked.

"I think next we should be getting ready for classes, right?" Marco asked.

"Oh what a coincidence, we were just going to do that too." Ruby said quickly as moved towards Marco as he pulled out the class schedule. "Hey look, we've all got a couple of classes together."

"Oh, let me see!" Star said excitedly as she rushed over and looked at the schedule along with Ruby as Marco looked it over.

"Guys easy," Marco said. "Okay let me see here, our first class is around 9:00 and it's- " Marco stopped mid-sentence when he read the time and soon looked at the clock in a panic. "Crap! It's 8:55! We gotta move NOW!" he shouted.

"What!? I am not going to be late on the first day of classes!" Weiss yelled as she and Marco bolted out of the room.

"We should probably move it too guys" Tomoko said.

"Um right! To class guys!" Star and Ruby shouted as they and the others ran out of the room to catch up with Marco and Weiss.

* * *

As Marco and Weiss race across the campus with the others close behind them; Ozpin, Glynda, and Glossaryck watch them.

"Haha, it's only the first day and those kids are already running late to their classes." The tiny blue man said as tried to stifle his laughter.

"Is that really something to laugh about?" Glynda said as she looked at her wristwatch. "At any rate, they should just barely make it to their first class. Also, regarding the… arrangements for miss Ordonia, are you sure it was a good decision?"

"I see no problem with the arrangements." Ozpin said. "Given the fact that the young lady has had more that her fair share of other worldly experiences due to being around Princess Star, I'd say she is quite capable." He said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Plus that girl has a way of getting into things and you finding out things about people, and I'm not just talking about their personal information." Glossaryck added as he puffed himself up a pudding cup as the blonde haired woman rolled her eyes. "She may come across something useful that could be helpful."

"I suppose," Glynda said. "I just hope she knows to when to limit how much snooping she should be doing." She said as she rubbed her temples.

After practically having to sprint across the entire campus, both teams made it just in time for their first class located in the lecture hall. Star's team sat one row above Ruby's as their teacher, Professor Port walked in and started the class. He was a man who looked to be in the early stages of old age. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He had gray hair and a gray mustache and appeared to be slightly overweight.

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night." Port said. "Yes, the creatures of grimm go by many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey. Hu-hah! Haha." He laughed. However, only received the sounds of cricket's chirping from how silent the class was.

His sudden laugh did manage to wake up Ruby who had fallen asleep, the same could not be said for Tomoko who had also fallen asleep until Ryoko shook her shoulder to wake her up so she wouldn't get in trouble.

Marco was able to keep Star from falling asleep by pocking her cheek with the pencil he was using to take notes.

Seeing that his attempt at humor didn't go over to well, Port continued with his lecture.

"Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures who would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces."

"Thank you, professor obvious." Star whispered which made Tomoko, Yang, and Ruby snicker as Port continued talking.

"And that where we come in," he said facing the class. "Huntsman! Huntresses…" Port says while pointing to Yang and Tomoko and clicking his tongue which made them both groan and roll their eyes subtly. "Individuals who have sworn to protects those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… the very world!"

"Eyyy-yeah!" a lone student shouts and raises his arm. But upon seeing everyone staring at him, he quickly sits back down as Professor Port spoke again.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me."

As Port began telling his tale, Marco was unsure whether he should write this down or not. He looked to see what Star was doing… and saw that she had fallen asleep and Tomoko was trying to stay awake. He saw that Ryoko was looking back at him with a look that said "should we be taking notes on his story?", to which Marco shrugged his shoulders. To see what they should, Marco tries to get Weiss' attention to ask her.

"Um excuse me, Weiss?" Marco whispered which seems to have work as the white haired girl glances to him.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Me and Ryoko just wanted to know if we should be taking notes as Professor Port tells his story?" Marco asked.

As Weiss was about to answer, the two along with Ryoko glance up as Port was telling a part of his story about his grandfather smelling of cabbages. The three then look to each other as Weiss whispered.

"I… think it'd be best to just listen rather than take notes from his… informative tale." Weiss said. "If he saying anything that's noteworthy, just write it down then."

"Okay, thanks." Marco whispered. But Weiss cleared her throat to get Marco's attention.

"Just one other thing?" "Yeah?" Marco said. "I'd suggest waking up your… team leader and other teammate." Weiss said glancing over to Star and Tomoko who were both asleep which made Marco sigh. "Good suggestion."

However, before Marco could try to wake up Star, he saw Ruby tapping Star and Tomoko waking them up. She then showed them both something and soon they started giggling.

"Marco, look what Ruby drew." Star whispered.

Star then motioned for Ruby to show Marco her drawing. When she did, Marco had to quickly keep himself from laughing as it was a picture of Professor Port except it read: "Professor Poop". Marco could see Ryoko trying to stifle her own laugher as well as Yang giggling herself. But when he also noticed Weiss was glaring at Ruby with a scowl on her face. The laughter was soon brought to a stop when Professor Port cleared his throat to get the others attention before continuing.

"Star, you should at least maybe try to listen." Marco whispered. "But Marco, all he's doing is telling a story. A very, very boring story." Star whispered back. "I get that; But you never know if his story may have something to take from it. Plus, I don't think Ruby's picture was liked by… someone." "What? That picture was hilarious, who could look at that picture and not laugh?" "Umm…" Marco said as he glanced down.

Star followed to where Marco was looking, and saw Weiss had a very mad look in her eyes that was directed at Ruby who was oblivious to it.

"Uhh Marco? Why does that angry look in Weiss' eyes have me worried for Ruby?" Star asks.

"Who's angry at Ruby?"

Marco and Star looked and saw that Tomoko and Ryoko had heard them. Star motioned for her teammates to look towards Weiss who they saw was not very happy as she glared at her leader.

"Oh dear," "Yeah, that's a glare that would make even the ferrous grimm run away scared." Ryoko and Tomoko said.

"Something tells me Ruby's lack of attention, doesn't sit too well with Weiss." Marco said as he and the others watched as Ruby continued not paying attention which seemed to anger Weiss further.

Meanwhile, Professor Port was reaching the end of his… exciting tale.

"In the end the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero." He concluded as he bowed.

However, Star, Marco, Tomoko, and Ryoko were busy looking on worriedly with the same thought as Weiss was angry glare turned into an infuriated one as Ruby continued to show disinterest in the lecture.

' **This is not going to end well.** '

"The moral of the story?" Port said. "A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

"I think she's going to blow." Marco whispered in worriedly.

"For the love of corn Ruby, just look next to you, please." Star whispered/pleaded.

"Star, that's the last thing she should do." Tomoko whispered.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Ryoko muttered worriedly as Professor Port spoke.

"So, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" he asked.

No sooner as he uttered the question did Weiss' hand shoots up into the air immediately.

"I do sir!" she shouted.

"Well then, let's find out." Port said. "I've prepared a little test for just such an occasion."

As he said this, a large cage which can be seen shaking with monstrous growling coming from it, is then wheeled in through a set of doors.

"Hmm, quite a large cage for the single grimm I managed to snare." Port said perplexed.

"Yeah, about that teach, your trap actually got one more in there. I think it was other one's mate or something." A voice said from behind the cage. A voice that sounded very, very familiar to Star and Marco.

The person then walked from behind the cage and Star and Marco's faces soon turned into one's of completely shock at who was standing in front of the class wearing a Beacon academy girls uniform as she handed a piece of paper to their teacher.

"Ah I see; I suppose my trap worked a bit too well, haha." Port as he quickly scanned over the note before addressing the class. "Well students; before the demonstration, allow me to introduce Beacon's newest and... youngest student counselor."

"Hey, names Janna Ordonia. But you guys can just call me Janna." She said smirking as she saw the stunned faces of the students. But the ones that truly made her day were the ones on Star and Marco's faces.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done! So how many you saw this coming, huh? Ozpin gave Janna the task of being Beacon's Student Counselor. I figured Janna could do that since let's be honest, Janna does seem like the someone who instantly deconstruct how a person feels or acts with one look. She'll also be playing the part of a teacher's aid so she'll helping out in most of the classes at Beacon. As well as doing some... special work for Ozpin.**

 **Anyway, This ends part one. I don't know when I'll get started on part two, but I'll try to make it soon. Alright, see ya. ;)**


	10. Chapter 9:Badge, Burden and Lessons Pt2

**Hey there RWBY fans! And welcome back to The Huntsman and Huntress of the Sun and Stars! It's been a long time since I last wrote a chapter for this story, so I decided to write one up for the start of 2019! Now last time we were here Star's team were getting ready for their first day of classes at Beacon along with Team RWBY. However, Ruby's lack of listening has kind of ticked Weiss off, plus Surprise! Janna has shown up and is going to be Beacon's new consoler! So yeah; that's where we are right now. So let me stop talking so you all can enjoy the return of this story.**

 **Chapter 9: Badge of Burden and Lessons Pt.2**

Star, Marco, Tomoko, Ryoko, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and the rest of the entire class were dumbstruck as Janna just stood at the front of the class with Professor Port.

"Now I know what you all must be thinking," their teacher said. "How can someone as young as Ms. Ordonia possible be qualified to understand what goes through the minds of Huntsmen and Huntresses such as yourselves? Well as the saying goes; never judge a book by its cover. Though she may not look it, Ms. Ordonia has had experience with people who's more troubling thoughts hold them back from what they are truly capable of. So I ask you students to please give her a chance and not to be shy about going to her if you need someone to confide too." Port said. "Now then, Miss Schnee?" he said getting the heiress's attention. "Seeing as how we have one more opponent than expected, you will have to perform this demonstration with an another person of your choosing. So please decided which of your classmates you would like to have as your partner."

Weiss looked around and noticed Ruby eagerly pointing to herself, asking to pick her. This however resulted in a subtle glare that didn't go unnoticed by team STRM who cringed at the sight.

"How is Ruby not noticing that glare!?" Marco whispered to the rest of his team. "I don't know, maybe she's too excited?" Star whispered back. "No amount of excitement should not let her see Weiss is pissed with her right now." Tomoko said. "The thing is… I don't think Ruby realizes that Weiss is upset with her. Which would not be good for their teamwork if Weiss even picks her." Ryoko said as she and the others relaxed a little as Weiss stopped the glare and closed her eyes to think. After a second she opened her eyes.

"Professor Port?" Weiss said. "I would like my partner to be – " but before Weiss could finish, Ryoko shot her hand up into the air catching Port's attention as well as that of her team and everyone else in the class.

"Yes, Miss Haan?" Port said. "Was there something you wanted to ask?" "I-I would like to volunteer to be Weiss's partner for this demonstration!" Ryoko said so quickly everyone also didn't understand what she said. "My word, such vigor. Is this alright with you, Miss Schnee?"

"Yes," Weiss said. "In fact; I was going to ask her actually." She said much to the rest of Team STRM's shock. What shocked them more was that aside from being a little bummed about not being picked, Ruby seemed alright with Weiss's pick.

"Very well, both you please go collect your gear and return here so that we may begin." Port said as both students nodded their heads and left to change and get their weapons.

Janna meanwhile took this chance to walk to where Star and Marco were sitting and say hi. When she reached them, Star immediately ran over and hugged her joyfully.

"Oh my gosh! Janna Banana!" Star said happily while also getting a couple looks from other students. "Star, maybe not a good idea to shout like that?" Marco said.

"It's cool Marco," Janna said. "I've been getting stares like these a lot since this morning in other classes. I mean they let kids come here to learn how to kill and fight monsters, I don't see any reason why it's weird a kid going here can't be a school consoler?" "Yeah, speaking of which Janna? How did you get here and why are you now a consoler here?" Marco asked. "Okay. First; I may have hidden in Star's suitcase to see what crazy place your guys were heading too. And second; that head master guy with the cane gave me the job offer and I took it. Figured I'd get to see what kind of stuff is hidden in this school." Janna explained which got the attention of the rest of team RWBY.

"Professor Ozpin gave you a job!?" Ruby said shocked. "Yep," Janna answered.

"And your… how old again?" Blake asked. "Same age as Star and Marco."

"So we've got Ruby, Star, and Marco who got into Beacon at young ages of 15 and 14. And now someone around their age who's going to be our school shrink." Yang said. "Wow, it's just one surprise after another, huh? Next thing you know it's going to start raining Lien."

"Wait, you hide in one of my suitcases?" Star asked. "When did you do that?" "I just snuck into your room and hoped when you guys were having that party." Janna said.

"How did I not see this coming?" Marco said as Tomoko slide over to him, grinning. "So I'm guessing our new student consoler here has history with you?" "You could say that," Marco said as Star let go of Janna.

"Tomoko, this is Janna. One of my gal pals." Star said.

"Hey," Janna greeted. "Nice to meet you." Tomoko said. "Any friend of Star and Marco's is a friend of mine too." "Cool."

* * *

Minutes later, Weiss and Ryoko return, both dressed in their combat clothing and their weapons at the ready as Port and Janna stood next to the cage, preparing to open it as their teammates cheered them on.

"Gooo Weiss! Gooo Ryoko!" "Show those Grimm who's boss!" Yang and Star cheered.

"Fight well you two!" "You guys got this!" Blake and Tomoko said.

"Do your best!" Marco said.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY and team STRM you guys!" Ruby shouted which actually made Ryoko have to cover her fox ears from the sear volume.

"Ruby, if you're going to cheer, can you do it quitter, please? We're trying to focus." Weiss said. "Uh Ruby?" Ryoko said getting the silver eyed girls attention. "If you could maybe cheer not as loud?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Ruby said while Star, Marco and Tomoko had concerned looks.

"And it begins, oh boy." Tomoko said. "Let's just hope they do okay." Star said.

"And maybe hope Ruby doesn't say or do anything else to antagonize Weiss, maybe?" Marco said.

"I'm kind of hoping for that too, Marco." "Yeah," Yang and Blake said agreeing with Marco.

"Alright," Port said. "Are you two prepared?" "Yes Sir!" both girls said. "Very well then, let's begin! Miss Ordonia? If you would?"

"Got it," Janna says as she unlocks the cage. When she does, two boar-like creatures with four eyes, bone-like masks and plates along their bodies, two sets of tusks came rushing out towards Weiss and Ryoko. Weiss flipped to the side and deflected the attack of the first creature, while Ryoko did a front flip and dodge the second one's charge resulting in the on the other side as both creature turned to face them.

"Haha, you both weren't expecting that, were you?" Port said as the two prepared for the next attack.

"What kind of Grimm are those?" Star asked. "Those would be Boarbatusks, Star." Tomoko answered. "Their tough little pigs, but they have enough strength to knock over things 3 times their size. They also have some pretty tick armor along their bodies, so their pretty tough to fight head on." She explained. "They also have this attack were they will curl up into a ball and charge at their opponents."

"They sound pretty strong," Marco says. "But I'm betting they have some weakness, right?" "Yep, they do." Tomoko said. "Now let's see if Weiss and Ryoko can exploit it."

Meanwhile Weiss and Ryoko were thinking of how to deal with these two Boarbatusks.

"Any idea on how to approach this, Weiss?" Ryoko asked not taking her eyes off of the two Grimm. "Not sure, but there has to be a – "

"Hang in there you guy!" Ruby cheered which not cut Weiss off and interrupted her train of thought at the moment.

"Grrr..." "Weiss, please calm down. She just trying to be encouraging." Ryoko said trying to calm the heiress but quickly noticed the two Boarbatusks suddenly charging at them. "Weiss! Their coming!" "I let my guard slip slightly, just meet their charge and looks for an opening." Weiss said as she charged forward. "Right!" Ryoko said charging in herself. As the first Boarbatusk closed in on the approaching Weiss, it used its larger curled tusks to hook onto Weiss's weapon forcing a grappling match between the two. As Ryoko drew closer to the second Boarbatusk, she thrusted Ten No Kiba in an attempt to spear the Grimm down the middle. Only for the Boarbatusk to quickly lean to the side and dodge her attack. "Tch, I didn't expect it to dodge, I'll try again and – AAAAHHHH!" Ryoko yelled as she looked and saw as the Boarbatusk had clamped its jaws onto her tail. This also made Weiss as well as the other members of teams RWBY and STRM cringe along with the rest of the class.

"Yikes," Yang hissed. "I'm not even a Faunus and I know that felt painful." "That's… putting it mildly Yang." Blake said cringing a little as she saw Ryoko trying to force the Grimm to release her tail.

"That's playing dirty you overgrown pig!" Star yelled. "I don't think that Boarbatusk cares about fighting fair, Star." "No, the thing just wanted to hitting an easy target." Marco and Tomoko said.

"Weiss! You've got help Ryoko!" Ruby shouted. "I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment, Ruby!" Weiss shouted as she was still grappling with the other Boarbatusk until it shoved her back and threw weapon away.

"Oho, now what will you do without your weapon, Miss Schnee?" Port said. "You better think of something quick or your toast." Janna added.

"Weiss!" Ryoko yelled as she looked in pure panic and saw the other Grimm charging towards her downed partner. ' **No choice. I didn't think I'd have to use this so soon, but I have to help Weiss!** '

Ryoko closed her eyes for a second, before releasing a piercing scream as she was enveloped in a flaring golden aura. Her white hair soon turned bright red along with the fur of her tail as her eyes opened reveling golden slits in place of her normal diamond pupils. She then looked back at the Boarbatusk that still had a hold on her tail with a fierce glare. "GET OFF!" She yelled as she jumped off the ground slammed the Grimm into the floor, forcing it to release its hold on her. She then dove down and landed in front of Weiss and swung her lance at the charging Grimm, sending crashing into the other one. "Weiss! Hurry and grab your weapon!" "R-Right, thanks!" Weiss said as she hurriedly ran to where her weapon landed with Ryoko behind her. As soon as Weiss had reclaimed her weapon, she and Ryoko stood ready. But soon heard Ruby shouting to them.

"Guys, go for their bellies! There's no armor underneath – "

"Stop telling us what to do!" Weiss angrily shouted which effectively silenced Ruby.

"Oh geez," Marco said concerned. "I had a feeling that was going to happen but… oh boy." "Yeah, I think Ruby got the message from Weiss now." Tomoko and Star said as they saw the sadden look on Ruby's face.

Ryoko shot a concerned glance over to Ruby. She and Tomoko already knew that Weiss was not that accepting of Ruby being named leader of her team. But knew that Ruby was partially at fault as well for not taking her new role more seriously. Before she could think any further, Weiss's voice brought her back to the matter at hand as the two Boarbatusks were now charging at them performing a rollout attack.

"Ryoko, I'm going to use my glyphs to block them. After that, we'll take advantage and strike at them while their dazed." Weiss said. "At their bellies?" Ryoko asked and saw Weiss flinch slightly before quickly correcting herself. "Yes," "Understood."

As the Boarbatusks were about to roll over the two, Weiss quickly summoned two glyphs in front of her and Ryoko which blocked and staggered the two Grimm, causing them both to fall onto their backs. Taking this moment, Weiss summoned another glyph above her from behind while Ryoko drew her lance back while also twisting the shaft causing the dragon's eyes to glow red as flames engulfed the spearhead. Weiss then jumped backward onto the glyph which turned black briefly before turning back to blue as she and Ryoko both lunged at the two Grimm impaling them both in the stomach. The creatures both squealed in agony before falling silent, signifying their deaths.

"Bravo! Braa-vo!" Port said very impressed with the two's performance. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of not one, but two true huntresses in training. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Ordonia?" "It was a little shaky at the start, but they pulled out with a win. So I'd say they got more than what it takes for the job." Janna said. "Haha, indeed." Port said as the bell soon sounded. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

After Weiss had holstered her weapon she looked to Ruby with a narrow eyed glare, before her attention was brought to Ryoko who she heard hiss as she was cradling the part of her tail that the Boarbatusk had bit her.

"Are you going to be alright, Ryoko?" Weiss asked. "I think so. My aura is healing the where I got bit, but it still stings." "Can I have a look, please?" Ryoko then moved her hand from the spot so Weiss could take a look at it. Weiss could see that the bite wound did look like it was healing, but it was doing so at a slower rate. "Well the wound is healing, but I think you should still have it looked at. Do you want me to walk you to the nurse's office?" "Really? But what about umm…" Ryoko glanced passed Weiss at Ruby who still had the crestfallen look from earlier. "It's fine," Weiss said already knowing what Ryoko wanted to say. "You're sure?" "Yes, I'm sure." "Okay then." The two girls then began to leave the class room as the rest of team RWBY and team STRM watched with concerned looks.

"Well… aside from a couple… glaring things, I thought those two worked pretty well together, huh?" Tomoko said as she rubbed the back of her head unsurely. "That's good…I guess." Yang said unsure.

Ruby then got up from her seat and made her way to go after Weiss and Ryoko.

"Ruby? Where are you going?" Marco asked. "I'm going to go talk to Weiss."

"I'm coming too." Star said getting up. "Star, I'm not sure anything you say will make things better." Blake said. "I'm not going to blow up at her Blake, I just want to know why she's upset. Plus, I want make sure Ryoko's okay too." Star said as walked down to Ruby. "Come on, let's go talk to her Ruby and see if we can't sort this out." "Right, thanks Star." Ruby said as the two team leaders left.

"Hope they can sort things out." Marco said. "I'm sure they'll be okay Marco." Tomoko said.

* * *

As Star and Ruby left the classroom, they spotted Weiss and Ryoko down the hall about the round the corner. "Guys! Wait!" Ruby yelled getting the two to stop and look back as Ruby ran over with Star right behind her. "Ruby? Star you're here too?" Ryoko said. "Yeah, I was worried when you got hurt. So I wanted to make sure you were okay." "Thank you for worrying about me, Star." Ryoko said touched at Star's worrying for her well-being. "It's not that bad, but I'm still going to go the nurse to have it look at." "Okay then." Star said before looking over to Weiss. "Thank you for escorting my teammate to the nurse's office. Even though I feel it should be my responsibility as her leader." She said which threw the three other girls for a loop.

"Oh well, Don't worry about it." Weiss said recovering from her shock at Star's out of character thank you. "After all I was the one who offered to take her there." She said before her looking over to her…. leader, Ruby. "Now you being concerned for Ryoko explains why you're here Star. So? Why exactly are you here, Ruby?" "Weiss I just wanted to know what wrong? And why you acted the way you did back in class?" Ruby asked. Weiss sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "What's wrong with me? That's a question you should be asking yourself." Weiss said. "You're supposed to be a leader and so far, outside of the initiation, all you done is act like a nuisance." "What?" Ruby said. "What did I do?" she said and right then Ryoko and Star knew what was about to happen.

' **Ruby, probably should'nt have said that.' 'That… wasn't what Weiss needed to hear, Ruby.'** They both thought in worried about what the heiress was going to say.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to prove you've earned your position." Weiss said angrily. "Back in the forest you acted like a child and have only continued to do so." "Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked. "What happened to working together? I thought you believed in working as a team." "Not a team… lead by you." Weiss said. "I've studied, and trained, but… ugh." She said as she turned away from Ruby and Star. "Ozpin… made a mistake… naming you team leader." Weiss said which made Ruby look sadly to the floor. "Ryoko, do you still want me to bring you to the nurse's office?" "Well…" Ryoko said as she looked at Ruby, then to Star who looked back at her and slightly nodded. "Yes please, if it's still alright with you?" "Okay." The two then walked away leaving their two leaders alone.

"Hey, come on Ruby," Star said as she put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Maybe she just… needs sometime to cool off. Yeah, I'm sure that's it." "Maybe," Ruby said in a sad voice. "But what if… what if she's right? I mean if that's how Weiss really feels then…" "Ruby," Star said worried about the silver eyed girl. "That's not – "

"Hmm. Well that didn't seem to go very well."

The two girls turned around and found Professor Ozpin standing behind them with his cane and mug in hand.

"What the? How long have you been standing there, listening?" Star asked. "My apologies for over-hearing on your conversation." The headmaster said. "No, no, it's fine. Actually, it's kind of good you're here." Star said. "Do you think Weiss was right in saying you made a mistake in making Ruby team leader?"

"Star! Don't ask him that!" Ruby said. "Why? Who better to hear it from than from the person who made you team leader, right?" Ruby just sighed knowing Star had a point as she looked to Ozpin. "Professor? Is Weiss right? Did you make a mistake?"

"Well, that remains to be seen." Ozpin said. "Though I must say I was rather surprised with your behavior, Miss Butterfly." "Oh that? Well I was really worried when Ryoko got bit by that Grimm, and Weiss did offer to take her to the nurse. I was just showing my appreciation, is all." Star said. "I see," Ozpin said a bit impressed with Star. "So Professor, your saying it's still too early to call Ruby a bad leader, right?"

* * *

After Weiss and Ryoko stopped by the nurse's office to get Ryoko's injury treated, the two were now roaming around the halls.

"Sigh, looks like I'll have to be careful with washing and brushing my tail for a bit." Ryoko said. "That shouldn't be too hard," Weiss said. "And it's only for a couple days." "I guess you're right." "Of course. So when your eyes and hair changed during the demonstration, what that you activating your semblance?" "Yes it was. It's called Tsudzurao no sentaku, or "Nine-tailed selection". It allows me to use abilities related to the mythical creatures known as Kistunes." Ryoko explained. "By Kistunes you mean "Fox spirits", correct?" Weiss asked. "That's right, I didn't think you knew what that meant." "Well I… may have discreetly been on my scroll during Professor Port's story, looking up the words that were on the scrolls your father made." "Oh my, Weiss Schnee not paying attention in class?" Ryoko said in mock surprise. "I-it was only during parts of his story that I thought weren't noteworthy! You will not catch me doing that on a regular basis." Weiss said defensively while Ryoko giggled.

As they were passing by an open sitting area, they saw their teacher Professor Port was having a conversation with their new... counselor.

"Oh, that's… surprising." Ryoko said. "Do you think they're in the middle of a section right now?" "I… highly doubt that." Weiss said as she started making her way over. "Weiss?" "I… want to talk to Professor Port about something. You don't have to come if you don't want to." "No it's okay, I don't mind. Lead on," Ryoko said as she followed after Weiss.

"So hold on, if the Grimm vanish the moment you kill them, then what were those thing hung up in your classroom?" Janna asked as she sat on the beach while Port stood near the guard rail. "Well you see Miss Ordonia; I have a very good memory, so I was able to create replicas of the beasts I was able to slay." Port explained. "So their fakes?" "I prefer the term "replicated reminders"." "Okay, suit yourself then."

"Professor Port."

Janna and Port look and see Weiss and Ryoko walking to them.

"Hey there you two," Janna greeted from her seat. "Ah, Ms. Schnee and Ms. Haan. And to what do we owe this fine pleasure?" Port said politely.

"We were just walking about after having Ryoko's injury looked at." Weiss said. "Ah, I see. I trust there were no issues, Ms. Haan?" Port asked the young Faunus girl. "No sir, I just have to not agitate my injury and it should heal up within a few days." "Ah, very good to hear that."

"Still pretty cool how you went beast mode on that overgrown pig. So was that your special skill?" Janna asked. "You mean my semblance?" "Yeah that." "Oh, then yes it was." "Pretty cool." "Ah, thank you very much. Professor Port, me and Weiss very much enjoyed your lecture today." "Oh yes, it was very… informative." Weiss said.

"Well of course you did, the both you have the blood of true huntresses in you." Port said. "You really think so?" Weiss asked. "Most surely."

Port, Ryoko, and Janna then noticed Weiss look off to the side with an unsure expression on her face.

"Okay, what's up?" Janna asked getting the heiress's attention. "I'm sorry?" "I said what's up? You've got this sad look on you."

"I agree with Ms. Ordonia," Port said. "Something does appear to be troubling you Ms. Schnee." "Yes sir, there is something on my mind." "Dear, girl confess to us your strife."

"Oh boy," Janna sighed. "He means tells us what's on your mind." "I…. I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY." Weiss said which caused Ryoko's eyes to widen.

Port and Janna looked to each other for a bit before looking back to Weiss with their answer.

"That's preposterous." "Yeah… No" they both said.

* * *

"Star, that can't – " Ruby said before Ozpin kindly interrupted her. "Actually, Ms. Butterfly is correct, Ms. Rose." "Huh?" Ruby said confused. "I mean it's only been one day." Ozpin said. "Ruby, Star, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment in time I do not consider your appointments to leader as one of them. Do either of you?" he asked the two girls.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said after hearing Port and Janna's answer.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man has never once lead me artsy." Port said. "I've only met the guy for about a day, and I can already tell he wouldn't do something without a reason." Janna said.

"So you both would just blindly follow his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss said.

"With all due respect your exceptional skill on the battlefield is match only by your poor attitude." Port said. "Same here," Janna agreed which served to anger Weiss.

"They… kind of are right, Weiss." Ryoko said which caused Weiss to look to her with surprise. "You too, Ryoko?" "Weiss, what I'm about to say is nothing against you, but I feel you need to hear this. So could you please hear me out?" Weiss didn't say anything for a bit before she sighed. "Fine, I'll listen." She said. "Weiss, you're a very talented and gifted person." Ryoko said. "Your smart, your determined, and very skilled in many different areas of being a huntress. But when I look into your eyes, I see someone who's been getting everything she ever wanted her entire life." "That's not…" Weiss started to say before looking Ryoko in the eyes and feeling the word leave her. "entirely true." She said

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle with you, but a badge you constantly wear." Ozpin told Ruby and Star. "If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

"He's right Ruby," Star said as she hooked her arm around her friend. "Me, Marco and everyone else have seen you give 100% when you're fighting, just do the same thing with being a team leader and you'll be okay." "Yeah, I guess your both right." Ruby said.

"So, you didn't get picked to be team leader." Janna said getting Weiss's attention. "You really think acting like spoiled little princess is going to make the people in charge change their minds? News flash for you. It's not." "Ms. Ordonia speaks true Ms. Schnee," Port said. "So instead of fretting over what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, master every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." "Right on the mark there, that's really what all people aspire to do." Janna said. "Whether you're a human or a Faunus, you have to strive to be the best version of yourself, can't just stand by and do nothing." "Haha, well said. I can see how you earned your position, Ms. Ordonia."

"Yes, it's amazing how you're the same age as Star and Marco, yet you talk like you know exactly what to say to the right person." Weiss said with Ryoko nodding in agreement. "Don't get the wrong idea about me, I know a thing or two about having fun and messing with people to get good laugh." Janna says.

Having said what, he needed to say Ozpin turns around and begins to leave. But before he departs from the two girls, he looks back to tell them one last thing.

"Ruby and Star, the two of you have been burdened with a daunting responsibility. I advise you take some time, to think about how you both can uphold it." He says before walking away and leaving the two girls to think.

"So Ruby," Star said. "What do want to do now?" "I'm not really sure" Ruby said. Soon the two heard a vibrating sound. "What's that?" Ruby asked. "Oh wait, I think that's me." Star said as she took her scroll. "Oh, it's a message from Marco. It says, **'letting you know we have history class with Professor Nocturne, followed by a weapon exhibition class after lunch tomorrow. So you may want to study. – Marco.'** Knowing Marco, he's probably already studied with Tomoko, and Ryoko is probably still with Weiss, argh." Star groaned. "I really don't want to do all this studying by myself." "Well, why don't you and me study together then?" Ruby suggested. "I have that same class tomorrow too, plus we could also workout the design for your weapon." "Really! Yay! Come on then study buddy!" Star said as she raced down the hall. "Star wait! You don't even know the way to the library!" Ruby shouted as she ran after her friend.

* * *

It was soon night time, as Weiss and Ryoko were walking back to their team dorm rooms after their discussion with Port and Janna.

"I can't believe how quickly night came." The fox Faunus said. "You didn't have stick around me the whole time you know? You couldn't have gone back with your team." Weiss said. "I know, but I said I didn't mind accompanying you around the campus." "I see," Weiss said. "Anyway, it's only 8:15. So we should have some time to study for Professor Nocturne's class tomorrow." "There's also the weapon exhibition after lunch too." Ryoko said.

As the two walked to the student lounge, they saw light coming from the room.

"Is someone using the student lounge right now?" Ryoko asked. "Hmm, maybe. Let's go see." Weiss said. When the two looked inside, they were surprised to find both Ruby and Star asleep at a table with books and notes strewn about. "This is… defiantly surprising." Weiss said as she and Ryoko quietly walked in. "They must have been studying for some time." Ryoko said. She soon saw something on the table near Star's hand. She picked it up to see what it was. "Weiss, come take a look at this." "Hmm? What is it?" Weiss asked as she moved over to see what Ryoko found. "It looks like a blueprint for a weapon, a claymore if I'm not mistaken." Weiss said as she and Ryoko looked at the blueprint.

It showed the handle with red diamonds going down to the bottom that had a golden chain link attached. A golden star acted as the guard with the blade that fanned out from both sides of the star and angled inward to form a triangular double-edged blade with red and yellow highlights. At the corner of the paper was the name of the weapon.

"Pyro Helios," Weiss said. "Why does that name almost sound like it fits with something Star would call her weapon?" "Maybe because it does sound like something Star would do." Ryoko said as she smiled and looked at Star and Ruby. "It's really hard to believe that these two who are younger than us can really do amazing things when they put their minds to it." "Yeah, I guess." Weiss said as she and Ryoko exchanged a glance. "Star, wake up Star." "You too Ruby, come on." They said as they shook the two girls awake.

"Huh? Wha?" Ruby said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What…aah …. What time is it?" Star said half asleep.

"About 36 minutes passed 8." Weiss said with Ryoko giggling.

"Weiss! Ryoko!" Ruby said surprised the two caught her and Star sleeping. "Star! We fell asleep!" "Ugh, sorry you guys caught us snoozing when we were – "

Weiss then placed her hand over Ruby's mouth to stop her talking while Ryoko di the same with Star. "Just calm down you two," "We can see you've both been hard at work here." Weiss then spied the two mugs that were on the table. "Star? Were you drinking -?"

"Oh yeah, Ruby thought it would be a good idea for us to have coffee." "Yeah, but you shot the idea down saying we would be able to get through this without it." "yeah, kind of regret doing that now, haha."

"How do you both take your coffee?" Weiss asked which surprised the two team leaders.

"Uh, I- I don't," "Wait, what did you – " they both said confused at the sudden gesture as Weiss rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question you two." "Uhh! Cream and five sugars!" Ruby blurted out. "Star?" "A lot of cream and eight sugars, please?"

"Really Star?" Ryoko asked. "What? I need all the sugar to keep me awake. I still have all this studying to do." Star pleaded. "Okay, okay. You both wait here, come on Weiss." "Sigh, alright."

The two stepped of the room, leaving the two younger girls confused at what was going on. Second later Weiss and Ryoko came back with two fresh cups of coffee.

"Here you go," "And here's yours Star" they said as they handed the drinks to them. "Mm, thanks you guys." Star said as she took a sip. "Uhh, yeah. Thanks." Ruby said.

"Ruby?" Weiss said getting her leader's attention. "I think you have what it takes to be a great leader." Ruby smiled at hearing Weiss say that, as did Star and Ryoko. "Just know, that I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have."

"Yeah… I think Marco has a chance at that. No offence." Star said jokingly. "Ha-ha, You Ms. Butterfly of hilarious." Weiss said sarcastically. "Well, me and Ryoko will leave you both to study." Weiss said as she walked to the doorway.

"Good luck you two." Ryoko said as she followed after Weiss. "Oh wait," she said as she came back in. "I forgot I was still holding this, here." She handed Star the blueprint for her weapon back.

"You and Weiss looked at this?" Star asked. "Hehe, Yes. I think it's a weapon best suited for you, Star. Weiss even seemed to like the name you gave it. Anyway, I should get going, night." Ryoko said as she once again left the room.

Star looked at Ruby with a big smile and Ruby already knowing what her friend was going to say rolled her eyes and smiled back. "Okay, you were right miss smarty pants." "Thank you very much." Star said as she and Ruby got back to studying, happy that things had smoothed out.

* * *

 **A/N: The first chapter of 2019 is complete! and for anyone who thinks I'm crazy for letting Star drink coffee, you can complain all you want I looked up the age and also...Star is nothing like Nora when that girl gets coffee in her system. So for the next chapter, it's going to be a bit of a filled chapter. I eluded to Star's new weapon, so you best believe your going to be seeing come that chapter. See you all around! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10:Rising Storm Blade! New skill

**Hello everyone! And welcome to the next chapter of The Huntsmen and Huntress of the Sun and Stars! Now last chapter we finished up the second part of The Badge and the Burden. Now this chapter; I guess you could call a filler chapter of sorts, but Star will be getting her weapon in this chapter. Also; Glossaryrck will be making an appearance in this chapter, since I'm sure a lot of you have noticed he's been absent as of lately. Lastly; we may get a hint as to what Marco's semblance is.**

 **Hint: Has anyone here who has a JP account for Fate Grand Order Cosmos in the Lostbelt played chapter 1? Or have played Dissidia Final Fantasy and seen a certain someone from FF12? If you have said yes to either one of these questions, then you should know that I'm going to be using how both those characters fight to create a unique semblance for Marco. since he is a pretty agile young teen and he literally punched a hole in lizard guy's chest and chopped off Tom's hand with no problem. Oh, but I'm going to be scaling down some of the abilities. Plus, he could finally live up to the "Wild Man" nickname Star called him when they first met.**

 **But that's enough of that, Let's getting going with the chapter shall we?**

 **A/N: Just a quick note, I changed the name of Star's weapon and its appearance a bit. Also her fighting still will be a mix between Mordred from FGO and Cloud from FF when she's using her sword.**

 **Chapter 10: Rising Star Blade, Destruction & Vitality**

It's been a couple of weeks since teams RWBY, STRM, and JNPR have started their first year at Beacon. After the little internal disagreement with team RWBY had passed, they've been doing relatively fine. Marco, Weiss, and Ryoko kind of had to be sure to keep their team's leaders Ruby Rosa and Star Butterfly from getting too out of hand as well as made sure that the two kept up with their studies. Which didn't seem to be a problem really; from the time when they first met, Star, Marco, Ruby were already on friendly terms with one another. The three's first encounter with Weiss at first was a bit… shake so to speak and Blake seemed to keep to herself. They then met Jaune Arc aka "Vomit Boy" and Tomoko Sasaki, followed shortly by Ruby's older sister Yang Xiao Long who just like her Ruby took a liking to the two as they were Ruby's first friends at Beacon. Later on before the day of their initiation as Star, Marco and Ruby Introduced Yang to Tomoko, they had another encounter with Blake and with a little 'encouragement' from Yang and Star, dragged Ruby and Marco over to speak with her with Tomoko following them. When they met Blake they saw that there was another person sitting next to her. A timid Fox Fauns girl named Ryoko Haan.

On the day of the initiation where all the first years were literally launched into a forest full of monsters known as the creatures of Grimm. The goal was to make to the ruins that were in the forest and retrieve a relic that was there. As for the forming of teams; if someone make eye contact with the first person they see after landing, they would be a team for the remainder of their time at the school. Star was paired with Tomoko while Marco was paired up with Ryoko after the two had their first encounter and fight with a few Grimm to which Star fought using her wand and Marco fought with a pair of shield gauntlets he received from Tomoko. As both pairs made it to the ruins, they found Yang who was paired up with Blake. They were soon joined by Lien Ren and Nora Valkyrie another pair, and Ruby who fell from the sky while Weiss her partner was dangling for her life since the two hitched a ride on a Nevermore. Jaune soon came flying in **(Literally… he came flying out of the forest.)** with his partner Pyrrha Nikos; but them came with a Death Stalker on their tail. At the same time the Nevermore that Ruby and Weiss appeared with had pinned down after she tried to fight it and the Death Stalker by herself. Thankfully Weiss, Marco, Star, Tomoko, and Ryoko managed to save her. After retrieving their relics, all pairs chose to make their way back to the cliff to finish their test. However, were forced to fight both the Nevermore and the Death Stalker. But with the combined efforts of everyone, they managed to defeat both Grimm and make back to pass and formed the three teams who are currently having a peaceful lunch time… or so they thought.

"WHY!? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO US!?" "THIS IS SO CUREL! HOW COULD FATE BE SO UNFAIR!" "THAT'S JUST THE COLD HARD TRUTH OF LIFE GIRLS, WE HAVE TO TRY AND HOLD OUT!" Star, Ruby and Nora wined loudly which basically brought Weiss to shout in annoyance.

"Could you all stop acting like 5 year olds who didn't get what they wanted for Christmas!?" Weiss shouted as she sighed in frustration. "I mean honestly; you three act as if it's the end of the world right now."

"Well can you blame them Weiss?" Tomoko said as she whipped her mouth with a napkin. "They were really looking forward to that weapons exhibition class and this is like the fourth time it's had to be rescheduled due to complications. So of course these guys are heartbroken about it."

"Only because of Ruby's obsession of weapons and Star and Nora's love desire to see which weapon can do the most damage or make the biggest explosion." Weiss said as she rubbed her temples.

"While I'm not as umm… passionate as Ruby, Star, Nora," Pyrrha said. "I can't say I'm not a little bit disappointed myself that the class had to be rescheduled so many time."

"So," Yang said as she took a bite out of her sandwich she was eating. "Do any of you guys know what this weapons exhibition is all about anyway?"

"Well according to what Professor Peach told us during class last Tuesday," Ryoko said. "It's special class event being hosted by another kingdom whose weapon research team wanted to display and show the progress of their weapon development. There's also said to be mock battles and their also reveling a new kind of weapon they've made."

"Now you've got my attention, sound like fun to me." Yang said.

"Well we better hope it's not canaled again, or there's going to be more crying from these three here over here." Weiss said as she pointed to Ruby, Star, and Nora. "Which kingdom was going to be hosting this even again anyway?"

"Uh… I may have forgotten that one part, sorry." Ryoko said.

"You don't have to apologies for not knowing Ryo, do any of you know the name of the kingdom who's doing this event?" Tomoko asked as she began to drink her milk.

"If I'm remembering right;" Ren said. "I believe the kingdom that's hosting the exhibition was…. Mistral."

The minute Ren said that, Tomoko spat her milk out which nearly hit Weiss if she didn't duck in time to avoid it.

"What in the world is wrong with you now!?" Weiss shouted.

"Whoa Weiss calm down for a second," Marco said as he passed Tomoko a napkin as she whipped her mouth. "Tomoko what's wrong?"

"Okay," Tomoko said as she whipped the last of the milk off her mouth. "first off sorry about that Weiss, I didn't mean to nearly get you cover in milk. Now secondly; Ren are you sure Mistral is the kingdom hosting this thing?" she asked.

"Well yes? If I'm correct in remembering. Why?" Ren said.

Tomoko then laughed a little before answering.

"You guys remember that I came to Beacon from Mistral, right?" Tomoko said. "So if Mistral is the one hosting the exhibition, who do you think might show up?"

"Wait, you mean… your dad will be coming here?" Marco said.

"Oh right, your dad's the one who gave Marco his gauntlets, isn't he?" Star said.

"That's right, and something tells me he'll be here if this event ever does happen." Tomoko said.

"Well I don't think we'll have to wait long for that to happen." Jaune said. "You guys might want to check your scrolls."

Confused by what Jaune was getting at, the others did as he asked and checked their scrolls. When they did, the first thing that was heard were Ruby, Star, and Nora's cries of joy and excitement which nearly made Weiss drop her scroll.

"YES! YES! YES! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING GUYS!" Ruby shouted in happiness.

"I ALMOST THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD NEVER COME, BUT IT COMING! IT'S REALLY COMING!" Star cheered loudly.

"HOORAY! OUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!" Nora cheered.

"Guys, seriously." "Again can you three relax!" Marco and Weiss said trying to get the three to quiet down.

"Not happening Marco!" Star said. "Yeah! What Star said! We've been waiting too long for this!" Ruby said.

"It's only been a few weeks you two." Blake said.

"Never mind the small details; come on Ruby, with the promise day coming tomorrow we have to move onto the final stages of finishing project you-know-what." Star said.

"Then what are we sitting around here for? Let get to it right now!" Ruby said as she and Star bolted out of the cafeteria crating a back draft in the wake, leaving the rest of their team and friends confused.

"Do any of you guys know what that was all about?" Jaune asked. "Also what's project: you-know-what? That Star mentioned?"

"Oh that? That's the name Star and Ruby have use to "hide" the fact that they are working on Star's weapon." Marco said which surprised team JNPR.

"Those two are making a weapon and didn't invite me in on it? No fair." Nora said sulking.

"In fact the day after me and Ryoko were coming back from the school infirmary, we found those two had fallen asleep while studying. When we went to check on them we found a blueprint for a claymore type of weapon next to Star." Weiss said.

"That's right, they both looked to be working very hard on both their school and Star's weapon." Ryoko said.

"So that's why we've seen those two dart off every time we have a free period between classes." Yang said.

"It would also explain why Ruby sometimes comes back to the dorm looking exhausted." Blake added.

"Well I think after reading this notice that the event is happening tomorrow, I don't think we'll see those two until later tonight." Tomoko said. "Besides we don't have any more classes for the rest of the day, so their probably going to spend all day working on Star's weapon."

"Speaking of working on stuff," Yang said. "Marco you still up for me helping with your training after lunch today?"

"Yeah, of course." Marco said. "But are you sure that this will help me find out what my semblance is?"

"No doubt," Yang said assuredly. "I think we got pretty close the last time, I mean you did start to fight differently."

"You mean when I came at you like what did you say it was like again? A wild boar or something like that?" Marco asked.

"Umm, it was more like a wild boar that moved crazy fast. Not as fast as Ruby, but still pretty darn fast." Yang said. "Also your aura turned red and black, you also had a tail,"

"I grew a tail!?" Marco said surprised.

"Relax, you didn't actually grow a tail. Your aura kind of just… formed a tail I guess? I don't really know how to describe it." Yang said.

"Oh, Okay then." Marco said. "So what happened after that?"

"Yeah, you started going a bit berserk so I kind of had to knock you out before you wrecked the training room." Yang said as she saw the stunned look on Marco's face, followed by everyone else's. "Goodwitch was not happy when she saw the look of the place. Luckily; she said since you had just unlocked your semblance and didn't have a full grasp of it yet, she'd overlook the damages."

"So Marco's semblance is turning into super strong and super has wild pig?" Nora asked to which Marco groaned and covered his face in embarrassment.

"That's… not it Nora." Ren said. "I'd say it's more along the lines of increased strength and speed. Did you do anything that may have triggered his semblance Yang?" he asked the blonde.

"Let's see; I remember Marco starting off by firing a few ice shots, I blasted those away,"

"Then you launched yourself at me to which I blocked and pushed you back and started firing wind and lighting shots at you, which you tried to counter with shots of your own" Marco said.

"Yeah not my smartest move," Yang said as she remembered what had happened. "the wind shots repelled or just blocked most my shots, while the lighting ones tore through them and nearly hit me."

"Well my plan was to keep you at a distance then attack close up when it looked like you were getting tired." Marco explained. "Except when I tried doing that I didn't expect to get faked out." He said as he saw the smirk on Yang's face.

"I wasn't expecting you to fall for it so easily." Yang said. "You came charging in and right as your about to attack, I sweep kick you and – "

"And sent me flying into the wall." Marco finished. "Pretty sure I'd be in worse shape if it wasn't for my aura."

"So is this the part where Marco went beast mode on you Yang?" Tomoko asked.

"Yep; at first I thought I may have really hurt because he didn't immediately get back up, so I was going to see if he was okay. That when I saw his aura flare up as he started standing up. Also your eyes changed,"

"They did?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, they were red, that's also when you grew your "tail" and started coming at like crazy. I mean you came at me like a bullet train with fists, plus when you shot your arrows they it looked like you were enhancing them with your aura. You shot ice arrows at me and as I jumped out of the way, when they hit the ground they exploded into ice spikes." Yang said.

"It's seems there's more to your semblance than just increased strength and speed, Marco." Pyrrha said. "I think sparring with Yang would be a good idea, it could help you with learning to control your semblance."

"Good point." Marco said as the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. "Okay Yang, can you try and not send me into a wall this time?" he said.

"Depends; can you try and not get faked out again?" she shot back with a grin.

"Oh I can do better than try." Marco said with his own grin as the two exited the cafeteria.

"I really hope Yang is not starting to rub off on Marco." Weiss said as she sighed.

"If he starts making puns, I'll knock some sense back into him, kay Ice Queen?" Tomoko said.

"Do not call me that!" Weiss shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile Star and Ruby were in one of the empty classrooms, working on the final adjustments to Star's new weapon. They had actually gone through a couple of different ideas over the weeks that had passed by; one-day Star had said she wanted her weapon to be special in its own way, like how Ruby's weapon was speacil.

When Ruby heard this, she actually thought this might come up, so pulled out her scroll and showed Star a couple of different ideas for her sword. Star saw one design that instantly caught her eye, it was a design for a large buster sword composed of six other swords. Once Star decided that was the weapon she wanted, she and Ruby instantly got to work putting it together. Ruby had asked if Star wanted her weapon to have any functions that incorporated Dust? Star thought for minute before saying yes.

Between studying with their teammates and getting everything they needed to make the sword the two had a bit of a tough time. But it was well worth it as they looked at the six swords that were placed on the ground in front of them.

The first was a two-handed sword with a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a large handguard which the other swords would lock into, and a wide two-part blade, doubled sided blade. It also had two modes, in normal mode the blade is of solid length except for the transition between its wide and thin halves. In battle mode, the blade is pulled in two lengthwise; the edges are locked apart and the sword's complex inner portion is revealed.

The second sword looked more like a thick sheet of metal folded in a V-shape if you looked at it from above with the sword's edge being the bottom point of the "V", with the lower third of its length wrapping around a red double-hilt.

The next two swords were mirrored long swords with one straight edge and one saw-toothed edge, with a long black hilt. Star could almost see herself using these swords to tear through anything.

The last two swords were another identical pair, this time being dagger-like swords. They were single-edged, with a gear-like mechanism between the hilt and the blade that allows them to fold up like a switchblade. Star figured if she was fighting close up, she could use these swords close-quarters combat.

As for the color of each sword; Star had gone with a sky-blue color going along the blades and white highlights along their edges.

"Okay, looks like we have everything. All that's needed now is to put it all together." Star said excited.

"Yep, you remember which sword goes where right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, you've only showed me like a 15 times Ruby, I think I've got it." Star said as she playfully rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Hey! Those three extra times were just to make sure." Ruby said in mock anger as she and Star kneeled down to start assembling the weapon.

"Okay; let's see here, now this V-shaped sword…" Star said before Ruby spoke.

"The Hollow blade?" "Huh?" "That's the name of the sword." Ruby said.

"Oh, okay." Star said. "So this Hollow blade goes… here."

Star then slide the Hollow blade onto the front side of the two-handed sword until she heard a click meaning the blade had locked onto the guard securely.

"Okay, that's done." Star said. "Next come the… oh right these two here," she said as she picked up the two long swords. "Ruby, can you hold this so I can put them on?"

"Yeah sure." Ruby said as Star handed her the sword to hold up, although Ruby had bit of a difficult time holding the sword up since she wasn't as physically strong as Star despite the one-year age difference.

"Um… maybe you could just lay it down so the back of it faces up?" Star said noticing Ruby straining to keep the sword up.

Ruby did as Star asked and placed the sword on the ground so the back of it faced up. Star then attached both swords to the main blade's sides with the saw-toothed edges facing the Hollow blade until she heard the familiar click sound meaning the blades were locked into place.

"Done," Star said absolutely giddy with excitement.

"Now all that's left are – " Ruby said before Star cut her off.

"These puppies right here!" Star said as she twirled the two dagger-like swords in here hands.

"Yeah, the Side blades." Ruby said. "You have to fold them up then lock them in place at the sword's front." Ruby said pointing to the gap in the middle of the blade.

"Got it." Star said. She then folded both sword's handles attached them to the front on both sides until she heard them lock into place. When the two heard that, they looked to each other with big smiles on their faces.

"We did it!" they both cheered as they did the double high-five.

"Lift it up! Lift it up! Let's see how it looks!" Ruby said eagerly.

"Okay! Okay!" Star said as she kneeled down and grasped the handle of the sword with both her hands. She took a deep breath before beginning to lift the sword off the ground. In no time at all, Star was holding the large sword up right with amazement in her eyes. "Wow, it's just… I don't even know how to describe how cool it turned out."

"Well actually, there's one more thing it needs." Ruby said getting Star attention.

"What do you mean?" Star asked confused. "I mean it looks like everything on it is in place, I don't see anything missing on it." She said as she lightly swung her new weapon.

"True; but it's actually missing two things." Ruby said. "First you have to give it a name, and second?" Ruby then took something out of the pouch on her belt. "You're going to need these." She said showing Star the items in her hand.

They were a pair of five-pointed stars that looked to be the about the same size as the brooch Ruby wears on her belt. Star noticed that each point of the stars was a different color.

"Remember when I asked if you wanted your weapon to be able to use Dust?" Ruby said to which Star with an "Mm-hm". "Well I made these so it can do just that."

"Wow!" Star said as rested the blade on her sword on the ground while Ruby handed here the two stars. "So these colored points are the Dust? I can't believe you made these Ruby."

"Well technically I did get a bit of help with them… from Weiss." Ruby said which surprised Star.

"Wait, Ice Queen helped you make these?" Star asked.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised myself." Ruby said. "But one day when I was going to go out to get something we might need, I kind of left my scroll on the bed… with the screen showing the different weapon ideas I had."

"Hahahahaha! Oh Ruby! That is too funny! Hahahahaha!" Star said in between her laughing. "But how did Weiss see it? I thought you had the top bunk?"

"I do, it's just that I forgot I borrowed Weiss notes for this one class and left them on my bed and didn't give them back to her. So the day I left to get the stuff and forgot my scroll, Weiss was looking over her past notes and noticed I didn't give her back the ones I used. So when she went to go check my bed for them…"

"She saw that you left your scroll with the design for my weapon there for her to see." Star finished.

"Uh yeah," Ruby said. "I was so embarrassed when I got back I thought I was going to die."

"Well your lucky Weiss is starting to be nicer now or she would have chewed you out, Ruby." Star said as she was attaching the stars to the guard of her sword. "Okay, their on. So how do they work?"

"Oh, Weiss said that you only need to spin them and whichever point is facing up, shows which type of Dust is currently loaded in. she also said that the selected Dust type will be passed over to the other swords if their also in guard too." Ruby explained.

"Cool," Star said liking what she was hearing as she made sure both stars were secured to the guard. After seeing that they were, Star hoisted her sword up again.

"Now all that's left is figure out what to call it now." Ruby said. "Originally you wanted to call Pyro Helios, right"

"Yeah, but I don't think that name does this sword justice." Star said as she swung her sword down. "I want the name to be something that says who I really am."

"Hmm, well your kind and friendly, and have this happy go lucky attitude. You like to try and help others anyway you can, but you can be really brutally when it comes to a fight." Ruby said.

"Huh, you know that's exactly how Marco describes me too." Star says. "He said those traits are what make me special in my own way." She said as smile soon appeared on her face. "He even called this name one time that… wait a minute… that's it!"

"What!? what's it's!?" Ruby said caught off guard by Star's sudden shouting.

"I know exactly what I'll call it," Star said as she held her sword up high with one hand. "Ruby? Allow me to introduce you to Storm Queen, my new weapon." She said as she swung the newly named Storm Queen down, making Ruby's cape flutter a little.

"Storm… Queen?" Ruby said. "That. Sounds. AWESOME!" She said. "So is that the name Marco called?"

"Well not exactly;" Star said as she rested Storm Queen on her shoulder, "Marco called me the "Storm Princess". Since he said everywhere I go I cause a storm of excitement to appear. Which kind of makes sense given… well…"

Ruby noticed that Star was acting a strange, well more strange than usual.

"Star? Is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"No, it just… Ruby, can you keep a secret? At least until I feel I can tell the others about and talk about it with Marco?" Star asked her.

"Well of course you can Star. You and me our friends, friends trust each other. So if there's something you don't feel comfortable sharing with everyone yet, I promise not to tell anyone." Ruby said.

"Thanks Ruby." Star said happy about what Ruby said. "Okay, so here's the thing;" She said as she whispered into Ruby's ear.

Ruby's eyes soon widened and she had to cover her mouth to make sure she didn't shout.

"Wait so you're really?"

"Yep."

"And you and Marco are?"

"Uh-huh."

"Does Professor Ozpin know?"

"My mom was the one who called him, so yeah pretty sure he knows. Which would explain why Janna is walking around here."

"Oh my God! This is so unreal!" Ruby said hardly believing what she heard.

"Okay, okay Ruby, now you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Not until I've gone over this with Marco and not until I feel I can tell the others, okay?" Star said pleadingly.

"Okay Star, I won't tell." Ruby said. "But… maybe after you talk this over with Marco, you should maybe consider telling Tomoko and Ryoko too. I mean you're entitled to keep personal secrets, but You trust Marco a lot right?"

"Well yeah, of course I trust Marco." Star said. "Since the first time we met, he's always looked out for and kept most of my mess ups secret."

"Then just put the same level of trust in the rest of your team like you do with Marco." Ruby said. "You trusted them during initiation, so why should this be any different?"

Star was really had to think on this one. Ruby made a really good point, she trusted Tomoko during the fight they all had with the Nevermore during their test. And even before she found out that Marco had paired up with Ryoko, Star felt like she could trust her Fauns teammate.

"I'll… think about." Star said. She then took her scroll out and noticed that it was about 45 minutes after 7. "Wow, it's already passed 7:00?"

"Whoa, I guess we were here longer than we thought." Ruby said as she also checked her scroll. "We should probably head back to the dorms and get to sleep, tomorrows the big day after all."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to try Storm Queen out in the first mock battle I get into!" Star said excitedly as she and Ruby left the classroom.

As they exited and walked the down the hall, Ozpin walked out from behind the corner and watched as the two young girls left.

"Hmm, didn't think Star would tell Ms. Rose that she was a princess or that she, Marco and Janna came from another dimension." Glossaryrck said as he appeared on Ozpin's shoulder.

"You don't approve of it?" Ozpin asked.

"Well I don't see any real harm in Star letting some people know, those two girls on her team seem like trustworthy people. It just depends on who she tells really; aside from that, it's fine with me." Glossaryrck said as he shrugged.

"I've noticed that you've lacking a little when it comes to Star's magic lessons as of late," Ozpin said.

"Oh, you mean how I've only asked her to come see me once or twice a week since she's been here?" Glossaryrck said. "Well, hmm. The best I can explain for that, is well… a certain event may happen where…I may not be around anymore to teach Star anymore."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that this is just a toss-up." Glossaryrck said. "If nothing happens I'll continue to train her. But if it does happen and I'm no longer here to guide her, I'm going to need you to keep an extra close eye on how she progresses from that point, Oz."

"…Very well." Ozpin said. "Should this event come to pass; should I inform Star's parents of it?"

"Might as well, though knowing Moon she'll most likely try to sort it out first before telling the rest High Commission." Glossaryrck said. "But when you do, I'd like to tell her something for me. Hopefully it has her not worry too much." He said as he spoke in a hushed tone to Ozpin.

* * *

The following day the air around Beacon was practically alight with excitement as the day everyone student at the school had been waiting for had finally come. The day of the special weapons exhibition class had finally come, and many of the students couldn't be any more excited. Especially a couple of individuals from three certain teams. For the event, students were allowed to wear their normal combat gear as well as have their weapons with them, obviously.

As such Teams RWBY and JNPR were in their regular clothes. Tomoko and Ryoko were also wearing their regular gear as well, while Star and Marco choice of clothing was defiantly new.

In place of his usual which featured his red hoodie, Marco was instead wearing a black jacket with grey pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket had a red lining, and six buttons could be seen on the front. Underneath, Marco was wearing a black tank top with a V-neck style collar and a white lining. On his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves with a red line running around them, with a small magnetic plate on each glove that held his gauntlets in place. He wore a pair of shorts that were black and stopped a bit passed his knees, with several grey pockets and a red band that wraps around each pant leg. In place of is olive colored sneakers, Marco was wearing black-red shoes with black soles. Finally, he wore his eight-pointed red sun necklace around his neck. Marco had also made a design change to his weapon, they were now dark blue with a yellow eight pointed sun on the front face of each.

Star outfit was a blue dress that had many different intricate designs in the middle areas, connected to a bottom skirt that covers her entire lower body. The dress's blouse displayed a set of lighter colored edges on either side of the loose shoulder garments. The area around her stomach was covered by a slightly thicker adornment that sported a display of complex design. Star wore a thick, black belt across her chest that had a magnetic strip which held Storm Queen to her back. The bottom of the outfit that covered her lower region had two layers of clothing, resembling petals, and being of a light color. In place of her monster-like boots, Star wore knee high dark blue boots with black soles with white accents and zippers in place of straps and laces. She wore a blue version of her horned-headband and like Marco, wore her five pointed star necklace around her neck.

As the group walked around and observed the many different booths, displays and places where sit-in lectures and discussions were being held, Ruby could no longer hold in her utter joy at what was happening around her right now. The event was being held in a large open area on the school campus, with stalls and demonstrations set up. There were even some places to get food and medical tents in case someone got injured.

To be honest; it seemed more like a street fair than a class.

"Can you guys believe that this day is actually happening!?" Ruby said excitedly. "It's a piece of heaven came down to Remnant and allowed us to bear witness to what it has to offer."

"You don't think maybe your over-exaggerating just a tiny bit, Ruby?" Ryoko asked only to be ignored as the young scythe-wielder was too engrossed with all the many different weapons in her peripheral vision.

"I don't think she heard you, Ryoko." Marco said.

"Yeah, my little sister just might die of weapon obsession overload from all this." Yang said. "Or she could just pass out, either one or the other really,"

"Well you can't really expect Ruby to stay still when an event that involves weapons and everything about them comes to around can you?" Star said as she grasped the handle of her new weapon. "Speaking of which when do the mock battles start? I really want to try out Strom Queen!"

"I take it that's the name of the giant of a sword on your back then?" Weiss asked.

"Right the first time; and it's got a couple of surprise, but you already know that, huh Weiss?" Star said giving Weiss a knowing look.

"I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about." Weiss said.

"Star? Are you sure you'll be able to use that?" Blake said as she looked at the large blade.

"Yes, given the… size of the sword it must be very heavy." Pyrrha added.

"Thanks for your concern you two," Star said as she drew her massive sword from her back and held it up with no problem. "But as you can see when it comes to using weapons bigger than me, it's really not an issue."

"Well as the saying goes, "Don't judge a book by its cover"." Tomoko said as she saw her younger leader place weapon back on the belt she wore.

"That's defiantly saying much, for someone younger than us you are a lot stronger than you look Star." Jaune said honestly impressed.

"I'll say!" Nora said as she zoomed up next to Star. "You know they also say that, "Big things come in small packages"."

"Then wouldn't that also apply to Marco as well?" Ryoko said. "Marco also has good strength and speed, plus he and Star are the same age."

"Uh, I don't know if – " Marco started to say before Yang cut him off.

"Well of course Marco counts too! I mean he's been getting better during our training sessions, plus he's also got that crazy semblance of his."

"Which I', still learning to control by the way." Marco added.

"Wait Marco, you've…. Unlocked your semblance?" Star asked. "When did this happen?"

"Oh, it was during times when we had free periods in the day I would ask Yang to help me train. In our last session when Yang knocked me into a wall,"

"I said I was sorry about that," Yang said when she saw the unapproved look Star was giving her.

"Anyway, I passed out and as Yang was about to check to see if I was alright, she said my aura turned red and black before suddenly flaring up." Marco said.

"Flaring up?" Star asked.

"Yep, not to mention when it did he his eyes turned red and he also grew a tail." Yang said.

"Wait a tail! Marco you grew a tail!" Star said surprised.

"It was made of my aura Star; I don't actually have a tail." Marco said. "Anyway long story short, I went a bit berserk and nearly wrecked the training room. Thankfully Yang knocked me out before that happened. So right now I just have to learn how to control myself when I go into that state."

"Wow, I really missed a lot didn't I?" Star said as she and others continued walking and hoped they found Ruby before she passed out from over excitement. "So while me and Ruby were finishing up Storm Queen here, did you two train again that day?"

"Yeah we did," Yang answered. "But this time some… different happened."

"Saying "something different" would be an understatement at best Yang." Blake said.

"Wait, you were there with them Blake?" Star asked.

"Just to make sure Yang didn't put your teammate through the wall again." Blake said as Yang rolled her eyes. "Anyway, while training Marco did trigger his semblance again to try and get better control of it."

"Only his aura…. started to change again." Yang said.

"Wait, his aura changed again?" Weiss said. "How could it have changed again, what happened yesterday that was different from the last time?"

"Cool it Ice Queen, we're getting to that." Yang said. "So yesterday I wanted Marco to work on taking a hit when he knows it's coming and when he can least expect it. So we started trading blows; blocking, dodging, basic things. So when Marco tried aiming for a shot at my head, I caught it and hit him right in the chest. He took it pretty well even if I was holding back."

"Well Marco's taken his fair share of heavy hits before and gotten back up with no problem so it's not surprising." Star said.

"Half those times I felt like I almost coughed up my lunch, Star." Marco said before he continued where Yang left off. "So after I recovered from the hit, I managed to hit Yang with the back part of my gauntlets, pushing her back a bit."

"But Yang came right back him with barrage of punches augmented with blasts from her gauntlets." Blake said. "Thankfully you started blocking when she did it."

"Yeah, but the force of the punches started to wear down my guard." Marco said. "Seriously Yang, what kind of rounds do you use?"

"Come on Marco, you can't expect a girl to share all her secrets." Yang said jokingly as Marco and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Can you please get to the part where Marco's aura changed please?" Weiss said in slight annoyance.

"We're getting to that now," Yang said. "Okay so I saw that Marco's guard looked about ready to drop, so right as I was about to break through, that's when his aura flare red and black again like last time. So I backed up and got ready for him to charge at me,"

"Only Marco didn't charge at Yang, he just stood there with his eyes closed." Blake said. "That's when his aura started to change color again, this time the red and black shifted to blue and white. And when he opened his eyes they were glowing blue."

"Oh my gosh!" Star said. "What happened next! What happened next!"

"What happened next is that for someone who is only a red belt in karate, I was basically fighting a guy who fought like he trained in the mountains and had three black belts." Yang said smirking as she pointed her thumb to Marco.

"That is the biggest exaggeration I have ever heard." Marco said. "But it did feel like I was more capable and had a calmer mindset."

"So this time you were aware of what you were doing?" Ren asked.

"Yeah I was," Marco said.

"Okay, so tell us how the fight went." Nora asked eagerly.

"Well despite what Yang said; the way I fought was more or less like a Monk."

"Hey, Ren fights a bit like that." Nora said.

"I can't really disagree with that fact," Ren said. "I will sometimes fight with a style similar to that of a monk. But that's more or less if I'm fighting someone one-on-one."

"So Yang with her hot-headiness was fighting Marco who had somehow, possible unlocked another part of his semblance which grants him clear thinking." Weiss said. "I think I have a good idea on how this ended, but I'd still like to hear it."

"Okay Ice Queen, don't milk it." Yang said. "So to begin the Ballad of Marco kicking my butt, he got into this crouching stance with his right arm gauntlet up and his left held lower down. He then dashes towards me, somehow completely blitzes pass my guard and hit me with three hard punches before getting behind me and blowing me back with an uppercut."

"Only when Marco performed that uppercut, these four glowing swords appeared and looked as if they came out just as Marco hit Yang." Blake added.

"So that's why it felt like I got hit harder? Geez Marco; next thing you know you'll be shooting lasers out of your eyes or something." Yang said jokingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Marco said. "Anyway, I've better control over that apparent part of my semblance than when my aura turns red and black. So I guess we could call my semblance Caos, Armonía."

"Cao what now?" Nora asked confused.

"It's Spanish for Chaos and Harmony; Caos is Chaos, while Armonía means Harmony." Marco explained.

"Oh okay, then what do you call your weapon then?"

"I think the name should have a correlation with what you've named your semblance," Ryoko said "Since it can allow you to either fight with the destructive force of a wild beast or the quick and powerful style of a monk."

"So something like… Calming Chaos?" Marco said.

"Oh that sounds like a great name Marco." Star said happily.

"It's does sound like a good fit," Tomoko said. "Plus next to Blake and Ren, you're the third calmest person we know."

"The name does fall in line with what your semblance is, I believe it's a good choice." Weiss said.

"Okay then," Marco said as he looked as his gauntlets. "From now on my weapons are known as Calming Chaos. So now that we have all that out of the way, maybe we should find Ruby before something happens?"

"That's a good idea," Weiss said in agreement. "The last thing I need is for her to embarrass our team with her obsession." she said as the others continued on and hoped they found the silver-eyed weapon fanatic.

* * *

It was a bit of a challenge since the exhibition was set up more like fair ground, with students going from one booth to another.

"Sheesh, this place seems more like a carnival than a weapons class." Jaune said as he avoids bumping into someone who was walking by him. "how are we supposed to find Ruby in this crowd?"

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO AMAIZING!" a very familiar and super excited voice shouted.

"How about we follow the sound of overly-excited shouting coming from our right?" Yang said as she leads the others to where they heard the shouting.

Sure enough, they found Ruby speaking excitedly to a man who had dark-brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white coat over a black dress shirt with a blue tie. Blue pants and black shoes. The two seemed to be having a very interesting conversation, no doubt the topic was concerning weapons and how to customize and improve them in different ways.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang said getting her little sister's attention.

"Yang, guys! There you are." Ruby said as she ran up to them. "What kept you? It feels like I've been having all the fun here."

"You ran off and left us, in your weapon-obsessed tunnel vision." Weiss said.

"Oh don't mind her Ruby, " Star said. "So who was the guy you were talking to just now?"

"Well I take that these are the friends you mentioned before miss Ruby?" the man said walking up to the group from behind.

"Yeah they are." Ruby said. "This Weiss, Blake, and my sister Yang. Over here we have Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. And finally, this is Star, Marco, Ryoko and – "

"Well if it isn't my little sword angel herself," the man said which prompted Tomoko to cover her face in embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh; I told you not to call me that anymore, seriously." Tomoko said mortified.

"Wait, you already know Tomoko?" Ruby asked confused.

"Well I should; she is my daughter after all." The man said.

"WHHHHAAAAAATTT!?" the others said in surprise.

"Tomoko, this… this is your dad!?" Ruby asked.

"Yes; Yes, this is him." Tomoko said still covering her face while her father rubbed the back of his head modestly.

"Please allow me to formerly introduce myself; My name is Eric Sasaki, a researcher and developer of weapons and a proud father of this little girl here." Eric said proudly as he patted Tomoko on her head as she groaned while her cheeks were turning red.

"Dad please, for the love of all living things on Remnant, stop." She said as she could hear Ruby, Yang, Star, and Nora snickering from behind her.

"Okay, okay, sorry sweetie." Eric says as she takes his hand off his daughter's head. "So I see Beacon's been treating you well, seeing as you have so many friends. He said before looking to Star, Marco and Ryoko. "And you three must be Tomoko's teammates, correct?"

"Yes sir!" Star said. "Star butterfly; Leader of Team STRM and so super happy to meet my friend's dad!"

"Well you are defiantly just as super charged as Tomoko told said you were, it's very nice to meet you Star." Eric said.

"R-Ryoko Haan sir, i-it's a pleasure to meet you." Ryoko said nervously.

"Easy there; no need to be nervous, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ryoko." Eric said. "Well that's an impressive looking spear you have there."

"O-Oh yes!" Ryoko said as she took her weapon from off her back. "This is Ten no Kiba or Celestial Fang if you prefer. My mother and grandmother helped me make."

"Oh so this weapon has great sentimental value in addition to looking really interesting, two of my favorite traits when it comes to weapon creation." Eric said very impressed before looking over at Star and Marco's weapons. "Oh ho! So you're the young man Tomoko gave my latest creation too, huh?"

"Uh yes sir," Marco said.

"Hey, could you tell me how well they've been working out for you? I've begged Tomoko to give me an update, but she's been ignoring my calls for some reason."

"Maybe it's due to the fact that when you first helped me make my weapon and I went off to train, you called like every 10 minutes. So I didn't call you about how Marco was doing with the gauntlets; I wasn't about to endure that torture again." Tomoko said.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright and that nothing on the weapon malfunctioned," Eric said. "What do you think would become of me if you got hurt because I overlooked something in the design?"

"You'd cry your eyes out and literally beg for my forgiveness, which was not needed." Tomoko said as she shook her head. "Anyway, as you can see, Marco's doing fine with the gauntlets. He named them just, calls them Calming Chaos."

"Calming Chaos huh," Eric said. "I like it. A perfect name for one of my creations, glad to see it's working out for Marco."

"Yes, thank sir." Marco said.

"Now about the overall performance of it,"

"Dad," Tomoko said in a slight waring tone that said, "Don't start".

"Alright, alright, sheesh; you defiantly inherited your mother's scary side." Eric said before turning to Star and her weapon. "Now this miss Star, this weapon look like it was tailor made for you. I can defiantly see this sword has some tricks to it."

"Well thank you very much sir," Star said. "This is Storm Queen, I just recently finished having her made and I really want to try her out."

"Really? Then you all came just in time. We were just getting things ready to start the mock battles to show our newest weapon today." Eric said. "I was asking Miss Rose here if she would be the first person to fight, but the chance to have two new weapons have their debut. Miss Star, would you like to?"

"Yes! Yes! Thousand times yes!" Star said before Eric could even say the next word.

"Great! Oh this is going to be good, two weapons clashing for the first time."

"Dad, you're not the one using the weapons, so relax." Tomoko said, sighing.

"What? You know I can't help myself when it comes to weapons honey, it's just my passion for them." Eric said.

"I totally understand sir," Ruby said in agreement.

Soon a girl with light dark skin wearing a white lab coat with black hair that was done up in a braided pony tail came up to the group.

"Professor Sasaki, we're set for the demonstration now."

"Perfect Ada," Eric said. "I've just found our volunteer too. I'll show her to the arena, so could you please show her friends and my daughter a good place to watch from?"

"Of course sir." Ada said politely.

"Okay then, Star follow me this way please. Let's get ready and set for the match." Eric said.

"Alright, yes!" Star said excitedly as she followed behind Tomoko's dad. "Make sure you guys get a good spot so you can see how awesome I'm going to be."

"You better not act that over-confident during the fight, or you'll embarrass yourself and your team." Weiss shouted.

"That's what you call encouragement, Weiss?" Ruby asked

"What? Its sound advice," Weiss defended.

"Please excuse me for interrupting," Ada said getting the group's attention. "but if you all could please follow me? The demonstration will be starting soon." She said as she leads the group to the spectator's area.

* * *

Eric led Star to large open arena where she could already see a huge amount of students and school faculty had come to watch the match.

"Whoa, that a lot of people." Star said.

"Getting a little nervous?" Eric asked her.

"Nope, just want to make sure enough people came to see is all."

"Well still, don't let the crowd intimidate you. Just go out there and show them what you and your weapon can do. Now I have to go out and begin this whole thing, just wait for me to call you out, okay?"

"Got it."

As Eric left to greet the audience and start the event, Star was left to her thoughts.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Star said. She then placed a hand over where her heart was and could feel it beating quickly in her chest. "It's really been awhile since I fought by myself. Ever since I first met Marco, me and him have always just been me and him who fought together. Now we've got Tomoko and Ryoko along with us, and I'm the leader now." She said as she felt her heart beat faster. "Whoa, I wonder if this how mom feels when she has to make decisions for the kingdom?" Star then remembered what her mother told her one time.

" _Star dear do try and remember this; Being Queen not only means you are responsible for the kingdom, but you are also responsible for those within it. Now I know that seems like a lot and people will be looking to you to guide them at times, but don't let that fluster you. The best way is to breath and stay positive, and Star dear you already know how to do that. A bit too well I think."_

"Hehe, you weren't wrong about that, mom." Star said laughing a bit to herself as she felt her heart beat calm down. "Okay, now I'm a lot more relaxed. So…" Star then takes hold of Storm Queen's handle, "Let's see if he crowd is ready for this storm to hit?"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Students and teachers of Beacon Academy! Thank you all for coming out to this weapons exhibition event hosted by the kingdom of Mistral's weapons and research team." Eric said. "As many of you know Mistral's large areas allow its people to have a range of many different lifestyles and cultures within its borders. My name is Eric Sasaki; many of you may know my daughter Tomoko Sasaki, a very bright and talented huntress in training if I do say so myself."

"Oh my god, he did not just do that." Tomoko groaned as her face turned bright red.

"Believe me girl, Ruby and me can understand your pain." Yang said as she patted her friend's shoulder.

"That's for sure; our dad was a teacher when me and Yang went to Signal, I can't even count the times he embarrassed us back then." Ruby said as she tried not to recall the memories.

"But anyway; My passion lied in creating and developing new weapons for out brave Huntsmen and Huntresses who are fighting to protect us every day and maintain the peace we enjoy today." Eric said. "So I'm proud to announce that we have brought our newest developed weapon to show you all. And here to demonstrate it is Haven Academy's very own Tohka Yatogami!"

A girl with very long, dark-purple hair tied back with a white ribbon and matching dark purple eyes with white irises who was around Yang, Blake, and Weiss's age soon ran out wearing the Haven Academy uniform which was a black jacket with a light gray outline around the edges, a white undershirt, a white band around the student's left arm and a gray and black checkered skirt.

She quickly came to a stop and stood next to Eric with an excited look on her face.

"Allow me to introduce Tohka Yatogami, much like some of you here she is a first year at Haven Academy. But she has shown to be a more than capable huntress and a very eager volunteer for our demonstration today. Tohka would you like to say hello to everyone here?" Eric said as he passed Tohka the mic.

"Hello! Your school is very nice and your food is amazing! I hope you all enjoy the fight and I really hope we can get started soon!" she shouts as she passed the mic back Eric.

"Yeah! Start the fight! Let's go!" Nora shouts with a couple others joining in.

"Well she seems just as hyper as Star." Yang said.

"Yeah, that has me a bit worried for how this fight goes down." Marco said.

"Well Tohka, looks like you've really gotten this crowed energized. So let's not keep them waiting." Eric says as he pulls out a dark-purple crystal and hands it to a very excited Tohka. "Now Tohka, would you please?"

"Yes sir!" Tohka then encloses the crystal around her hand and closes her eyes. She's then enveloped in a purple aura. "Come! Adonai Melek!" she yells as she tosses the crystal up into the air. It then transforms into an orb of light that comes down and encases Tohka in a blinding light. It then soon disappears reveling Tohka with a different appearance.

She was now wearing a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress was open at the back and made up into a black corset and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair ribbon was replaced with a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots.

The audience cheered like crazy when they saw Tohka's new appearance.

"Quite the spectacle am I right?" Eric said. "This is our latest achievement in combat armaments; we call it Soul Armor. Much like how our auras and semblances are linked to our very souls, Soul Armor takes on an appearance based on the person's soul itself." He explained.

"Oh my Gosh! It's even more incredible than I thought it would be!" Ruby cheered excitedly.

"Would you…. You know what? Forget it. I'd be wasting my breath telling you to calm down at this point." Weiss said. "And I will admit; a weapon that is based on the user's soul? I don't think that's ever been done before, not even the Atlas has something like that."

"Well Mistral is a place where our culture and tech is commonly linked by our respect for nature, so what's more in tune with nature than the human soul, right?" Tomoko said.

"That's very true," "Soul is said to be mankind's most reliable weapon," Ryoko and Ren said.

"Does that mean that armor is as strong at the person's soul then?" Marco wondered. "And I don't see anything else that looks like a weapon on her. Does that me she fights bare-handed?"

"That's a good question," Pyrrha said. "Maybe He'll explain shortly."

"Whaooo, that armor she's wearing looks so cool!" Star said in amazement.

"Now I bet your all wondering, "Yes Tohka has armor now, but where is her weapon? Or is she expected to fight without one?"" Eric said. "Well Tohka, could please show them your weapon please?"

"Gladly sir!" Tohka said. "Emerge, Sandalphon." She then stomps her foot on the ground which causes a gilded throne to rise from the ground. As everyone looked on in awe, Tohka jumps to the top of the throne and grabs what's looks to be a handle sticking out from the top. She then pulls the handle from the throne, reveling a large double-edged broadsword.

"As you've all just seen; the Soul Armor also does manifests the weapon that best fits the user." Eric said. "Now I could explain the rest of the armor's abilities to you all; but let's be honest, you all would prefer to see them in action right?" he asked to which the crowd answered by cheering and shouting. "Thought so, well then let's bring out our lucky participant. This young lady is also in her first year right here at Beacon, as well as also being made team leader. So please give a round of applause for Beacon's Star Butterfly!"

Soon after he announced her, Star came running out, an excited and eager smile on her face as she came to a stop in front of Eric and Tohka.

"Well as you can see, Miss Butterfly look very eager for the match." Eric said.

"Well yeah I am! I've been really looking forward to this day, since I get to try out my weapon against a really strong looking fighter." Star said.

"Same here;" Tohka said. "your sword looks it can really do a lot of damage, this is going to be such an exciting fight!"

"Alright, looks like you two are really raring to go," Eric said liking the energy he was feeling from the two. "now both of you get ready."

Star and Tohka stood a few feet away and faced each other. Tohka held her broadsword up and at the ready, as Star drew Storm Queen from her back and swung it around before holding it at the ready as well.

"For this match we'll be using tournament rules; that means the match is over when either opponent's aura level drops to zero, do you both understand?" Eric asked the two, to which nodded their heads showing that they understood the rules. "Okay then; when I give the word, you may begin."

As Eric backed up so he was out of the way, Tohka and Star did not take their eyes off of each other as they slightly adjusted their footing.

In the crowd, Marco and the others were a bit surprised with the focused looking they were seeing on Star's face.

"Whoa, I think that's the first time I've seen that kind of look on Star's face." Marco said.

"That's for sure, she defiantly wasn't kidding when she said she was looking forward to today." Yang said.

"I can hardly believe I'm looking at the same hyperactive 14-year-old girl right now." Weiss said amazed.

Back on the field, Eric raised his hand into the air.

"Fighters ready? And… begin!"

 **(Cue:** **Metal Gear Rising Revengeance OST - Collective Consciousness)**

In the blink of an eye Tohka dashed at Star, releasing a burst of purple aura to further increase her speed. As she got close, Tohka swung her broadsword down at Star who quickly brought Storm Queen up to block. A massive shock wave was released as the two swords collided with each other and almost knocking a few people off their feet.

"Whoa! Just how much power was behind that swing of her's!?" Tomoko said in surprise. "I can believe Star actually managed to block that!"

"Do you think that armor may have increased her strength as well?" Ryoko wondered.

"It would appear so," Ren said. "Star will need to be careful here. Just one of those attacks look like it can do a lot of damage."

"Star! Watch yourself!" Marco shouted.

"You can do it Star!" "Show that girl what your made of!" Ruby and Nora shouted as well.

Back in the area, Star and Tohka were in a stalemate with blades locked until ended it by shoving Tohka's sword off of hers. She then quickly spun the stars on her sword until they stopped with the red points were pointing up on both of them and her sword had a red glow around it. Star then swung Storm Queen down firing a flaming slash wave at Tohka.

When Tohka saw the coming fire wave, she stuck her hand out as a purple wall appeared in front of her and blocked the attack. She then held her sword back with both hands and swung firing off a large purple slash wave. Star quickly jumped over the incoming wave, but failed to see Tohka had jumped right at the time she had. By the time Star took notice of this; Tohka was already in front of her, where she threw a strong aura-infused punch towards her stomach which sent her flying back.

"Star!" Marco and Ruby shouted.

Fighting through the pain, Star manages to right herself and slam her sword in the ground to stop her flit as she lands on the ground but drops to one knee. She looks up at the display screen and sees that her aura level had dropped by 1/3.

"I guessing she's holding back, since if she put everything into that punch I would have lost more than just 1/3 of my aura right now." Star said to herself as she got back up and raised her sword.

"Miss Star, are you alright to continue?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I can keep going." Star said as rests the tip of her sword on the ground, slightly confusing Tohka. "In fact," she then unlatches the Hollow blade from Storm Queen and holds it in a reverse grip as she raises her sword back up. "I was just getting started over here."

"Did Star just take out another sword…. From off her first sword!?" Jaune said in surprise.

"Yes Jaune, I think she just did." Pyrrha said. "I surprised myself; I didn't think Star weapon would be storing another one within it."

"Oh that's not the only one Star has on Storm Queen." Ruby said knowingly.

"What do you mean Ruby?" Ryoko asked curiously.

"What I mean is that including the two swords she's holding now; Star has up to six swords she can use."

"Wait six swords!?" Nora said surprised. "That's… that's… Amazing!"

"But can Star handle using that many swords?" Blake asked.

"If it's Star, then I'm she'll be okay." Marco said. "Star already knew how to fight a couple different weapons before we met, so learning to use six swords should be no problem for her."

"I agree with Marco;" Tomoko said. "Star looks like the type to get use to a weapon the moment it's in her hand. This fight should be a good one."

"Come on Star! You can do it!" Yang cheered.

"Yeah! Show her what Storm Queen can really do!" Ruby cheered.

Back down at the fight, Tohka was really excited when she saw Star pull out another sword from her bigger one.

"Wow! You had another sword on your bigger one!? That's so cool!" Tohka said excitedly.

"I've actually got four more sword store in Storm Queen here." Star said.

"Really!? Four more!?"

"Yep, but if you want to see them, you'll have to try and force me to use them."

"Then that's exactly what I'll do then!"

Tohka then bolts towards Star with her sword ready while Star respond in kind and also charges at Tohka. When the two meet in the middle, Tohka swings her broadsword as Star matches it with her hollow blade. As the two swords locked with each, Star swings Storm Queen forward forcing Tohka to jump back to dodge. Star then throws the hollow blade at Tohka who knocks it away with her arm.

"Got you!" Star shouts and she quickly dashes towards Tohka while her guard is down. As she does, Storm Queen begins to glow. When Star was close enough, she raised her sword and swung in down on Tohka's front stunning her, before quickly striking her again from the right and finally sending her flying backward with a powerful slash from the left.

"Way to go Star! Nice one!" Marco cheered.

"Whoa, look at the screen." Someone from the crowd said.

As everyone look, their eyes widen when they saw that Tohka's aura had dropped by almost half from Star's attack on her.

"Whoa! That little girl did that much damage? She must be crazy strong!" one guy said.

"She has to be if she can use a sword that big. Plus, it has more than one!?" another voice said.

Marco and the others began to hear more people in the crowd speaking.

"Hey' isn't there another person around her age that also came to Beacon with her?"

"Yeah, I heard he's really strong himself. I mean did you see the condition of the training after he and the blonde from team RWBY were in there?"

"He did that!? You sure?"

"Positive, trust me, those two are defiantly something else."

"Hey what about their other teammates? One of them is a Faunus, right?"

"Yeah so what? Didn't you see in Port's class when she fought with Weiss Schnee, how she flung that Boarbatusk like it was nothing?"

"That was so cool, make me wish she was on my team."

"Something tells me; you guys are going to be the talk of the school for while I think." Yang said. Nudging Ryoko's shoulder.

"I think that due to how well Star is performing right now." Pyrrha said as she and the others looked as Star placed her hollow blade back on Storm Queen and unlatched her two back blades while placing her main blade on her belt and charging at Tohka again.

"Look at Star go," Tomoko said as she watched Star hammer away at Tohka with her two long swords, forcing the other girl to mostly block or dodge. "she not giving this girl a chance to breath, with each hit Star chips more and more of Tohka's aura away."

"Go Star!" "Keep the pressure on! Don't' let up!" Ruby and Yang cheered.

Star continued to attacking with her twin long blades as Tohka was being forced to dodge and block against the seemingly unending attacks. Tohka glanced at the screen and could see every hit from Star lowered her aura more.

'She's really pushing me back here; she really has a lot of strength. With every swing of her swords, I can actually feel my aura getting weaker.' Tohka thought as she blocked another strike from Star's swords, forcing the two to lock blades. 'She really is a great person to fight, but I also really want to win too. Hmm… I guess I'll have to use it then; Professor Eric did say he wanted everyone to see all the cool things this armor can do.' She thought.

"Hey Star?" Tohka called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could block anything I throw at this point? Even though your down to almost half your aura?"

"Are you kidding?" Star said as she smirked. "You can throw everything including the kitchen sink, me and Storm Queen will send it all flying away."

"Okay then; in that case!"

Tohka then pushed Star away with her sword and jumped back until she was back near the gilded throne she pulled her sword out from.

"Uh, is there a reason you jumped back over there?" Star asked confused.

"Just to show you THIS!"

Tohka then turns to the throne and using her sword, slices the it in half.

"What!?" Star said in surprise as was the rest of the crowd.

Their surprise soon turned into shock as they saw the thrown shatter into glass-like pieces before beginning to form around Tohka's broadsword causing it to glow and change. When Tohka spun around Star saw that her sword was now much larger and bigger. It was now a massive single-edge sword with a purple glow emanating from it and Tohka.

"This is Halvanhelev, my weapon's full power form." Tohka said. "So Star, do you think Storm Queen can take on the Sword of the End?"

Star grins as she takes Storm Queen on her back and locks her long blades back into place on it before heaving her sword up and twirling it over her head before reading herself.

"Let's go!"

 **(Song swap: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance OST - It Has to Be This Way)**

Star and Tohka instantly charge at each other and clash their swords against one another, creating an air ripping shockwave which forces some of the crowd to be knocked off their feet. As the two jump back from each other, Tohka fires off a massive cross "X" slash wave towards Star. Star spins the Dust revolvers on Storm Queen until the green points face upward, as she swings her sword firing a glowing green slash wave that collides with the purple wave, canceling each other out. Star then rushes forward towards Tohka while firing off more slash waves as she closes in.

Not allowing herself to be pressured again, Tohka also charges at Star while also cutting through the slash waves coming at her. When there almost close to each other again, Tohka swings her sword from the right at Star, only for the young Huntress to jump over the attack and raised her sword up over her head, prepared to swing down.

Tohka quickly swings her sword upward as Star brings Storm Queen down to meet Tohka's strike head on, causing sparks to fly as the two blades collided again. Tohka then flung Star off her sword and chased after her, hoping to strike her as she landed.

"She's going to get hit!" Jaune said. "She can't block while in that position."

"Oh, she not looking to block that attack." Weiss said which confused Jaune. "Just watch,"

As Star was falling, she twisted her body around while also spinning her sword's Dust revolvers. As she neared the ground and saw Tohka coming closer, she quickly pointed Storm Queen downward and as it impaled the ground, causing ice crystals to emerge from the ground that hit Tohka and pushed her back.

"Whoa! Way to go Star!" "Well done!" Marco and Ryoko shouted.

"Did she plan that…. while she was falling?" Jaune asked.

"Look like it," Blake said. "But how did she know she had loaded ice dust into her sword?"

"She didn't," Weiss said. "She just guessed and hoped for something that could counter and push her opponent back. Which was risky I may add,"

"Hey you know that saying; "Some risk has reward", and Star got a good one here." Yang said. "She and this Tohka girl are really not holding anything back."

"That's saying something alright," Tomoko said as she looked at the screen. "but both of their auras are getting really low now. By the looks of things, this fight will be decided with these next attacks."

"Come on Star!" 'You can win this!" Marco and Ruby cheered.

Back in the arena, both Star and Tohka were breathing really hard and starting to feel the fatigue. But the two huntresses both had smile on their faces as they faced each other.

"I gotta say; I've been in a lot fights before coming here to Beacon, but this fight is one of the best ones I've ever had in a really long time." Star said smiling. "And it's even better that I got the chance to fight a really strong person like you Tohka."

"Yeah, same here Star." Tohka said as she smiled back. "I can't believe you're this strong already and your younger than me. I'm really glad I got to meet a person this strong."

"Thanks." Star said. "So as much fun as this has been; I think it's time – "

"We ended this?" Tohka said as she swung her sword and held it behind.

"Yep!" Star said as she spun both dust revolvers on Storm Queen before mimicking Tohka's action and holding her blade behind her.

The crowd waited anxiously as the two huntresses stared each other down with their swords ready, no one making a move or blinking, fearing they would miss something.

Just as the revolvers on Storm Queen stopped; Star and Tohka then instantly dashed towards each other. Tohka's sword brightly glowing purple, while Star's sword blazed with fire, lighting, ice, and wind surging along it's blade.

When the two neared each other, they let loose a might cry and swung their swords with everything they had left at each other. When the two blades clashed, an immense back draft was created nearly sending a couple people flying out of their seats while a few others shielded themselves. Eric was blown off the arena by the force of the collision.

 **(Song End)**

"Miss Butterfly? Miss Yatogami?" Eric shouted with the mic. "Are you both alright? Please say something."

As Eric climbed back into the arena; he saw found Star and Tohka on their backs breathing heavily. Tohka's sword had reverted back to its normal state and was lying next to Star's sword.

"Hey, are you both okay?" Eric asked the two.

"I'm… good." Star said with a tired smile on her face. "But that fight… really made me hungry."

"Me too," Tohka said followed by the sound on her stomach growling. "Professor? Can I get something to eat now, please?"

Eric just laughed a bit before speaking.

"How about we see which of you two won this amazing battle first?" he said. "Can either of you stand up?"

"I think I can sit up right now." Star said as Tohka soon did the same.

"Okay," Eric said as turned to the crowd. "They're both alright everyone, just a tired. But that's to be expected after such an amazing fight, right?"

The crowd then came alive with a round of applause for the two huntresses.

"Now then let's look at the screen and see which one of them won out?"

As everyone looked to the screen, their eyes instantly when they saw the results. The screen showed that both Star and Tohka's auras had both dropped to zero.

"Wow! It seems that both our competitors managed to bring each other's aura down to zero at the same time." Eric said.

The crowd then cheered loudly for the amazing fight the two put on.

"Hey Tohka?" Star called.

"Yeah?"

"This really was a great fright I had with you." Star said smiling. "So when's the next you and me can have a rematch? Because I plan on winning the next one."

Tohka only smiled back with a bit competitive spirit in it.

"Well I don't you'd have long to wait; you'll see me again at the Vytal Festival."

"Vytal Festival?" Star asked confused. "I'm not sure what that is, but I'll see you there then."

"You're on then." Tohka said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin was sitting in his office with Glossaryck and Janna after having watched the match between Star and Tohka from Haven Academy.

"Man, that was one crazy fight. I thought for a second Star and that other girl would have torn the whole place apart." Janna said.

"Well not surprising," Glossaryck said. "Star has always had a knack for adapting to things during fights."

"Indeed," Ozpin said. "her battle prowess before coming to Beacon does show. Not to mention how quickly she's gotten used to her weapon now."

"Plus there's Marco and his crazy semblance too." Janna said. "Dude can switch from fighting like a wild animal to fighting like a kung-Fu master. After today, those two are going to be talk of the school for a while." Janna then got up from her seat and headed for the elevator. "I'm going to go and see what's what down there, catch you guys later." She said as the elevator door closed.

"Miss Ordonia seems to have adjusted quickly to Beacon and the Remnant." Ozpin said.

"You could throw that girl into a hostile environment and she'll have it under her thumb in less than half an hour." Glossaryck commented with a joking grin. "At any rate, if Star capable of this much already then if I do end up leaving her I won't have much to worry about."

"So it would appear," Ozpin said as the room fell silent for a bit.

"Sigh; Oz?" Glossaryck said.

"Yes?"

"How is… that girl… that bird boy brought here doing?"

Ozpin sighed before answering.

"Amber is still stable, keeping her alive is… really all I can do for her right now."

"I see. And the others?"

"Qrow hasn't reported anything new about the others, so it's most likely "She" hasn't found them yet." Ozpin said. "James said he'll be coming to Vale at the beginning of the second semester."

"I know I've asked this a couple times already," Glossaryck said. "but are you sure… it was a good idea to let him in on this? Letting him know about…. You-know-who?"

"James can be a bit… headstrong at times, but the safety and well-being of the people are his main goals. Just as they are mine."

"Okay," Glossaryck said. "But if it's alright, kindly don't tell him about Star, Marco, and Janna. The last thing I need is to know that he has those three locked up for "Protection"." Glossaryck said doing air quotes before vanishing out of the office.

Now alone, Ozpin was left to his thoughts as he pulled up Star and Marco's files.

"My apologize James, but it seems this will have to be on secret I leave you out of."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was one hell of a chapter am I right? But anyway, can any of you guess the characters Marco's semblance was based off of from the hints I left? You all already know where I got the idea for Star's weapon and you all better know where I pulled Tohka from If not then... oh boy. Any who, leave your questions and comments in the reviews and I'll see you all next chapter, later ;)**


End file.
